The Pieces of the Puzzle
by The Shattered Silence
Summary: The common summary in every story, Yugi's friends and his yami are ignoring him, blah blah, Yami is dating Tea, blah blah blah so Yugi runs away. When they find Yugi again, he's married and has a well known life as a singer. What could possibly be wrong with this? Yami loves him. Featuring a very OOC Yugi from the one we all know and love. CHPS 10-13 undergoing revision.
1. Chapter One: Runaway

**A/N- May 2012:** It's always nice to look back at how you used to write years ago compared to now so I won't be changing anything with the older chapters. I will, however, be replacing them so they're much easier to read with how awful this site's format has turned.

**WARNING:** Tea bashing. As if anyone didn't see this coming, eh?

**June 5****th****, 2012: **DUE TO FF(.)NET'S latest notice: Since they will be cracking down on the removal of fics passed the rating of 'M',I, like many of the other writers have moved to another site. While this fic still is in the 'M' range, when it comes time, there will be a link to another site to where the deleted scene will be located.

Many have emailed FF(.)net, suggesting that they add a confirmation page so underagers cannot enter that part of the site without confirming they're of the decent age, but it seems no one has gotten a response. Please continue to show your support and contact them, asking them if they can do this or this will leave many writers (and our readers, of course), devastated.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Melancholy violet orbs stared out the window where the sun was beaming brightly and laughter of many voices filled the area. Pressing his face against the glass infront of him, Yugi's eyes scanned the crowd and he felt more tears building up in his huge eyes. Below him were his friends or they used to be his friends and his own yami. Ever since the Pharaoh had gotten his own body, he had been hanging out with Yugi's friends and ignoring him.

Joey and Tristan were in the shades of the trees below and were fighting once again about duel monsters. Marik and Malik seem to be enjoying the fight that was going on while Serenity and Mai seem to be off in their own world. Bakura and Ryou were nowhere to be found, probably at home watching a movie together. Kaiba stood off in the shadows, his dark eyes looking up and catching Yugi's depressed ones. He shook his head sadly at the poor boy up in his room and then bought his gaze to the one thing that was making Yugi even more depressed.

Off to the side was Tea and her mouth was currently occupied by none other than Pharaoh Atemu or, as everyone knew in this world, Yami. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, resting on the sluttish pink mini-skirt she was wearing while hers were wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed and her body pressed tightly up against his leather attire.

It wanted to make Kaiba gag and the thoughts of running over there and pulling that slut out of the Pharaoh's arms and then ripping her head off, were very high right now in his mind. A smirk made its way across his face but he hid it away from everyone and cleared his throat,

"Don't you think you two should come up for breath already? It's been almost 5 minutes."

Chuckling deeply, Yami pulled away and this caused Tea to frown at the loss of contact and to shoot daggers with her blue eyes at the smirking billionaire in the corner who looked as smug as ever.

"Sorry about that. Were we bothering anyone?" Yami asked with a smirk.

"No," Kaiba replied with a monotone voice, his eyes drifting slowly back to the window of Yugi's room only to find him not there anymore, "I was just worried you were going to pass out from the lack of air." He finished with a bitter ring to his tone.

However, the Pharaoh didn't seem to catch it and smiled at Tea who finally stopped shooting daggers at Kaiba for interrupting them. She smiled seductively at Yami and leaned on him as he wrapped his strong arms around her once again. Kaiba sighed and then walked over to the fighting Joey and Tristan and grabbed Joey by the arm,

"Let's go, puppy. I have better things to do then sit here watching you fight."

Joey frowned at that, "Aw c'mon, Kaiba! I waz in da middle of a fight here!"

"You can finish fighting later. I have some business to take care of and I have to pick Mokuba up from his friends." He turned to the rest of the gang, "I shall see you all later. Farewell for now."

"Yea, I'll be seein you guyz." Joey replied and was dragged off by the handsome man in the long coat.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter One: Runaway  
A Touch of Star Dust**

"Kaiba, why did ya drag me anyway frum everyone so quick? I thought Mokuba was already home wit his friend!" The blond whined as Kaiba pushed him into the limo.

"Quiet, mutt. I know, I lied to get out of something. It was making me gag."

"What waz makin ya gag? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

The brunette smiled at the whine that was in Joey's voice and laughed lightly, "No, puppy. You did nothing wrong. It was the idiot Pharaoh and that slut over there."

The limo started to move and travel along the streets as Joey sat closer to his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Ya mean Yami and Tea? Why? What's wrong wit dem?"

Shaking his head, he turned to look out the window of the limo, "You wouldn't understand."

"No! Please? Tell me? Is sumthin wrong wit Yug?"

Pulling away from the window, Kaiba's blue eyes met the blonde's honey ones, "How did you know?"

Sighing, Joey's eyes found the carpet of the limo's floor interesting before he spoke up once again, "In the mists of all da fightin wit me and Tristan, I kinda saw him lookin out da window. Da other day, I tried ta talk ta him but he wouldn't answer me. I hate how he dun hang out wit us anymore. Do ya kno what's causing it?"

Leaning back in the leather seat, Kaiba shut his dark blue eyes and sighed once again, "It's Yami and Tea. I can see it in Yugi's eyes."

"Ya mean Yug is jealous over dem? Why? He likes Tea?"

Forced saliva seemed to be crawling up his throat when that sentence was said and he quickly swallowed it and his eyes shot open and his body shot up from his seat to stare at the blond,

"No! He likes Yami! Why the hell would he like her? Who knows how many guys she's tried to get! He's in love with his own other half! Anyone can see this!"

Joey let out a loud gasp and turned to look at the billionaire with widened eyes, "Yami? Yug loves Yami? Well now dat ya mentioned it, I have seen traces of dis, not many but I have seen some."

Nodding, Kaiba relaxed and leaned back into the seat once again and rubbed his temples with his slender fingers, "Yes, Yami. I thought he had a liking for Yugi too but apparently I was wrong and all that idiot Pharaoh was trying to do was get closer to her."

"So what do we do? I can't stand ta see Yug like dis!" Joey said.

"Patience, puppy. We'll think about this later on. For now, let Yugi come to us. I'm sure he will if events become worse than what they are now."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yugi's eyes widened when he heard the front door open and the voices of his grandfather and Yami were heard in a deep conversation. He heard Yami say something about taking Tea out later and he needed to get ready. Then the conversation died down.

The little light's heart pounded, his yami was on the way upstairs and would probably just walk right past his room and walk right into his own. Footsteps were then heard upon the staircase and they inched closer and closer. His violet eyes widened and he thought of the only thing that came to mind.

Reaching over in the corner, he grabbed the phone that was facing the mirror in his room and shakily dialed a few numbers in before it began to ring. The footsteps seem to stop and his yami was standing infront of his open door and was watching Yugi with an odd expression.

"Hello. Kaiba resident this is Mokuba speaking."

"Yugi, who the hell are you talking to?" Yami asked with a bit of ice in his voice.

"A-a school friend."

"I see. Well, hurry off the phone! Tea is going to be calling soon and I would hate to miss one of her calls." He finished and then turned on his heel and slammed the room door shut.

"Hello?"

"S-sorry, Mokuba. This is Yugi. Is your brother home by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry, Yugi but he should be home soon! Are you alright? You sound really either upset or very nervous." The teen's concerned voice drifted over the other line.

"I-I..."

"Yugi! Come down here for a second!" His grandfather's voice was heard through the hallway.

"I-I have to go. Please tell Kaiba to call as soon as possible!" Yugi whimpered and hung up the phone and then opened his door and slid down the staircase slowly.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his grandfather there smiling at him, "My boy. Are you alright? You've been in the house all week and you're starting to worry me!"

Atleast his grandfather still cared about him.

"I-I'm fine, grandpa. Really. You shouldn't worry too much. I can take care of myself."

"Alright. Well, I'll be going to a convention tonight and I know Yami is going out...again. I hate to ask but could you..."

"Don't worry. I'll lock up the store for you, grandpa."

"Thanks, my boy. I'll make dinner and leave it in the fridge. Make sure you eat too! You're practically wasting away!"

Yugi nodded and was about to speak when the phone rang, his grandfather picked it up just as Yami came down the stairs with a towel in his hand,

"Is it for me? I was just about to take a shower but it can wait."

Grandpa held up a hand to silence the older teen who just nodded and spoke into the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Seto Kaiba speaking. Yugi called me before but I was out of the house. Is he there now?"

"Ah, yes. Hold on." The grandfather then handed the phone to Yugi, "It's Kaiba."

Yami rolled his eyes and walked back up the staircase and this time into the bathroom to start the shower he never got to.

"Thanks, grandpa. I'll take it upstairs."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked into the other line.

"Yes, Yugi. I got your message from Mokuba. What's wrong?"

"I-I...Do you think I can talk to you? I have a plan in mind because I cannot take this torture anymore."

"Listen, Yugi. I already know you love Yami." Kaiba's smooth voice responded.

Shock filled the little one's eyes and his heart, "H-how did you know? Does anyone else know?"

The brunette chuckled deeply as the questioning continued, "I can see it in your eyes, so can Joey. No, only Joey and I know but neither of else will tell anyone or Yami himself so you have no need to worry."

Relief then filled him and he leaned back into his pillow on his bed, "Thank you, so much. It's been killing me that he's dating her...and especially how cold he is to me. When we shared a body, he used to be so warming and caring to me that I thought he did like me!" The youth whimpered.

"It's alright," Kaiba's voice held sympathy for the poor boy, "Don't worry about that for now. Now, besides that, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Just that, really." Yami's loud voice was heard in the hallway, "I-I have to go now. Yami is expecting a call from Tea. I'll talk to you later, Bye."

Before Kaiba could utter another word, the boy had hung up on him and he was left with the dial tone of the phone.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Sleep never came. He had tried to sleep but it never happened. Tea's giggling and Yami's voice were keeping him awake and sleep was nowhere in his eyes now. The couple was down the hall in Yami's room watching a movie. Probably with Yami laying on the bed without a shirt and Tea laying in his arms while whispering words of love to him.

It made Yugi want to gag. He couldn't take it anymore.

Reaching under his bed, he found his suitcase that he usually would use when he was staying over at a friend's house or going on a long vacation. Tiptoeing towards his room door, he slowly and quietly shut it so neither Yami nor Tea would hear him. He then locked it with the bottom and top locks and then proceeded to what he was doing.

XXXXX

_**Graffiti decorations**_

_**Under a sky of dust**_

_**A constant wave of tension**_

_**On top of broken trust**_

XXXXX

Opening up his drawers, he took all of his clothes out and placed them in the suitcase. He looked over and saw his duel monsters in a case, shrugging he took them and placed them in the zipper part of the suitcase. Looking around his room, he spotted the Millennium Puzzle that seemed to be pushed in a corner of his room as if he didn't want to look at it. Quietly opening the door, he slid silently past Yami and Tea in Yami's room and walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and all of his bathroom accessories and then walked out of the bathroom just as quietly as he did before.

XXXXX

_**The lessons that you taught me**_

_**I learn were never true**_

_**Now I find myself in question**_

_**(They point the finger at me again)**_

_**Guilty by association**_

_**(You point the finger at me again)**_

XXXXX

He slid past Yami's room again but not before looking in. Yami was ontop of Tea in just his boxers and she was under him in just her skirt. Yugi felt the blood boil in his throat when he saw her reach up and pull him down further.

XXXXX

_**I wanna run away**_

_**Never say goodbye**_

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why**_

XXXXX

_'I hope Yami doesn't get any diseases but then again, the way he's been acting, he deserves them.' _The youth said, feeling anger build up in him.

Walking back into his room, he dropped the accessories he had picked up from the bathroom and put them in his suitcase. Zipping up his suitcase, he looked around his room to make sure he didn't forget anything.

XXXXX

_**I wanna know the answers**_

_**No more lies**_

_**I wanna shut the door**_

_**And open up my mind**_

XXXXX

_'Well, that's it. Goodbye room. Maybe I'll see you again in the future.'_

Silently closing his room door and stepping out into the hallways while ignoring Tea's moans, he walked slowly down the staircase that he knew he wouldn't be seeing for a very long time.

XXXXX

_**Paper bags and angry voices**_

_**Under a sky of dust**_

_**Another wave of tension**_

_**Has more than filled me up**_

XXXXX

His coat was placed over the stand by the front door and he reached up to grab it but then it tipped over and caused the stand to fall and making a loud crash. He cringed, waiting for Yami to come down and yell but that never happened and the sounds Tea was making just got louder.

_'Oh, make me hurl already, why don't you. Thank god they didn't hear that. Now, it's time to leave.'_

Opening the front door, he cringed when it creaked but ignored it and stepped out into the night air. There was a slight chill in the air making it a little bit cold but Yugi ignored it and continued down the path away from The Game Shop.

XXXXX

_**All my talk of taking action**_

_**These words were never true**_

_**Now I find myself in question**_

_**(They point the finger at me again)**_

_**Guilty by association**_

_**(You point the finger at me again)**_

XXXXX

Walking farther away from the shop, he felt a pang of guilt inside of him, his grandfather, he'd wonder where he'd be. Thinking about this for a few, he then had an idea and made his way down a certain path.

XXXXX

_**I wanna run away**_

_**Never say goodbye**_

_**I wanna know the truth**_

_**Instead of wondering why**_

_**I wanna know the answers**_

_**No more lies**_

_**I wanna shut the door**_

_**And open up my mind**_

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Kaiba was leaning in his tall leather chair in the middle of the living room reading a book while his puppy was laying on the couch reading a magazine on Duel Monsters when a knock interrupted them. Placing his book on a table near by, Kaiba walked slowly over to the door and opened it. There stood Yugi out of breath, a suitcase in hand.

"Yugi! What's going on?" Kaiba asked.

"Yug?" A voice was heard from the living room then Joey came rushing out, "Buddy! It's so great ta see ya!" He said and hugged the shorter boy, nearly cutting off his air supply.

"J-joey, c-can't breathe." Yugi choked out.

"Oh! Sorry bout dat buddy! How are ya?"

"I'm good but I have a favor to ask...If you don't mind, Kaiba."

"Of course, Yugi. Anything." Kaiba said, feeling a bit nervous seeing the suitcase by Yugi's side.

"I'm leaving Japan tonight."

This earned a gasp from both Kaiba and Joey who stood horrified in the door frame.

"But why Yug? Ya can't just leave!"

"I have to, Joey. I need time to sort out my life. Please. I'm just asking of the favor that you tell my grandfather where I am and make sure he or either of you don't tell anyone else where I am, okay? Please?" Yugi begged, his eyes filling with tears.

Kaiba nodded and then looked at Joey who nodded with tears in his eyes, "Yes. Of course, Yugi. Wait here though while I go get something." He then turned away from the door and walked up the steps.

Joey leaned down and hugged his best friend tightly, "I'm gonna miss ya, buddy! Write ta me when ya find a place, ok?"

Yugi smiled in understanding and nodded, "Of course, Joey. I could never forget you."

Kaiba then returned with a certain black bag and handed it to Yugi, "Here. Take this. Inside is about $40,000 and a cell phone and my number if you need me."

"What? Kaiba I can't accept this!"

"Yugi. Please. If you need anything, all you have to do is call. Who knows how long you'll be gone. Please, take it and don't try to give it back to me."

"Thank you, Kaiba. I'll add this to the money I already had." Yugi smiled.

Glancing at the clock in the hallway of the Kaiba mansion, he sighed, "I better get going. It's almost 1 in the morning and I want to be out of this country before Yami realizes I'm gone. Take care you two and I'll write as soon as I get settled!"

"Bye Buddy! I'll miss ya!" Joey yelled.

"Take care and goodluck, Yugi." Kaiba replied with a soft crackling in his voice.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

The airport seemed to be crowded just as if everyone decided to take vacations all in one shot. Yugi nervously walked through the doors and went to buy a ticket to Florida, United States. He didn't know why but he'd always admired the atmosphere there in that one tiny state in America. America. What a great country. Free from everything. Free from the past. Free from Yami.

After purchasing his ticket, he walked slowly over to the terminal and checked his bags in. Walking further into it, he found a seat away from everyone and sat nervously waiting for the flight to land.

_'Stop being so nervous, Yugi. You'll be fine. Away from everyone and everything and Kaiba and Joey are right behind you.'_

Glancing around the airport, he saw children running around and their parents trying to calm them down, couples were sitting next to each other and just talking while old people were laughing about something the teenagers were doing nowdays.

Before long, the flight had landed and was boarding ts passengers. Yugi took a heavy breath in and walked down the tunnel to the plane.

To his escape route. His dream. His freedom. Maybe even his future.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End of One.**

**Song-"Runaway" by Linkin Park.**


	2. Chapter Two: Heart Break

**A/N:** I know the dubbed names are being used but I enjoy saying _'Yami'_ and _'Hikari'_ and _'Aibou'_ much more then saying the English words. Seems a bit weird, yeah?

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yami groaned and pushed himself off Tea who was sleeping under him. Shaking his head, he stood up and reached on the floor to put his pants back on. Glancing over at her, he made sure she was sleeping before he slid out of the room,

_'Again. I had sex with her again. What the hell is wrong with me? Ever since I've fallen in love with Yugi, I've been acting like such an idiot.'_

Sighing he walked down the hallway and stopped and Yugi's closed door,

_'Ever since then, I've tried to hide it from him and everyone but only ended up being a total asshole and making everyone think I'm in love with Tea. I really should just get over this and tell him.'_

Leaning against the door, he pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear anything. Nothing.

_'He must be asleep.'_ The Pharaoh sighed and ran a hand through his tri colored hair_, 'I'll leave him alone.'_

Scowling he walked back into his room where Tea was sitting up on his bed, the sheet wrapped around her, smiling warmly. He swallowed the lump in his throat and returned the smile and then looked at the clock,

"It's past 3. Don't you think you need to be getting home?"

She frowned, her blue eyes looking at him with a pleading look, "Do you want to get rid of me, Yami?"

_'More then you ever will know.'_

"No, it's just that. I don't want you in trouble by your parents. I'll see you in a few hours anyway."

The Pharaoh sighed of relief when she seemed to take that as an answer and reached over to pick her clothes up and began to put them on.

He shook his head and was about to exit the room when her high and sickening voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where are you going?"

"I need a shower. I'm all sweaty from before. You know your way out, right?" He said, smiling, trying to hide the sarcasm in it.

She stood up; half dressed and nodded, "Of course I do. Can you atleast give me a goodbye kiss?"

Defeated, the Pharaoh leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers and felt a slight annoyance when she licked at his bottom lip and caused him to open his mouth so she could poke her tongue inside. Sighing in defeat, his own tongue came up against hers and tangled them together.

It seemed like hours to Yami but it was only a few minutes when Tea pulled away and resumed getting dressed, giving him the chance to leave the room.

Stepping into the bathroom, he blinked and could have sworn he saw Yugi's stuff was missing,

"I must be losing it. I could swear this bathroom looks less crowded."

Stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, he turned on the water of the shower. Opening the glass shower doors, he stepped into the streaming water. The coldness of the water that fell down upon his tan skin seemed to calm him down as he closed his eyes and sighed letting his thoughts take over.

_'Tomorrow. I'll tell Yugi what's been going on. I can't keep acting like this.'_

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Two: Heart Break  
A Touch of Star Dust**

Meanwhile on the flight, Yugi had made a friend. A girl by the name of Arianna Ezrythal who was only about a year older than Yugi himself. Sixteen. She too was running away from her past. From what Yugi learned in the past few hours, she was running away because of her stepfather was abusive. Her mother was killed in a car accident while her dad lived in Florida. Yugi guessed she was on her way to see him and probably stay there for the rest of her life.

Arianna was a beautiful girl, no doubt about that. Her figure was small, very petite. Long brown hair with red highlights seemed to fall down her back and curled up on the bottom. On her body were baggy clothes, a sweatshirt hung loosely around her upper body while baggy black jeans were drooping from her lower body. On her neck seemed to be a certain symbol of a cross mixed with a rose and she had three holes in her ears. But what Yugi was enticed by were her eyes. They were large with green and blue with a mix of purple in them. He didn't know how her eyes were like that, nor did he dare to ask.

Yugi had also explained to her while he was running away starting with how Yami and Tea and the others with an exception of Joey and Kaiba had ignored him. Scarlet filled his cheeks when he mentioned Yami and what he felt towards him but Arianna didn't seem to laugh or make any disgusted looks when he mentioned that. She never found anything wrong with it.

Through out the whole flight to Florida, United States of America, the two seemed to have bonded quicker than they thought they would. Arianna was full of life when she put her past behind her and Yugi found her to be quite a joy to have around. When she would tell him stories about how she always wanted to marry a singer when she got older, Yugi would just laugh at her and smile. The red haired beauty also found the young duelist to be intriguing with his many adventures stories. Whenever Yugi spoke about a dueling story or how he beat someone famous in one, Arianna would lean over her chair and listen intently.

They had been so caught up in one conversation after another that they didn't see the polite and smiling flight attendant standing there infront of their seats with a cart full of food and drinks next to her. Freezing in their conversation, the two teenagers turned to her and smiled brightly when she asked them if they wanted anything.

"Turkey on rye please, nothing else." Yugi and Arianna said at the same time.

Both of them stared at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles and waited for the flight attendant to hand them their sandwiches. When the kind woman handed their snacks to them, she said a polite goodbye before moving down to plane to the other people who needed something.

Holding onto her sandwich and placing it infront of her, Arianna beamed and turned back to Yugi,

"Your favorite? Mine too! What's your favorite drink? Mine would have to be those little sodas that come in the rainbow colored cans."

"Mine too! I always forget the name of it though. We really have a lot in common." Yugi said.

For some reason, he felt his heart lift off of the ground that it had been on in months as he happily chatted with the new girl he had just met less than a few hours ago.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Hey, gramps! Ova here!" Joey yelled when he spotted Solomon Mutou just about to enter the game shop. The old man froze when he saw Joey and Seto Kaiba running towards him as if they were in a hurry.

"Joey, Kaiba. What brings you two over here? Hopefully here to cheer my grandson up?"

Joey's eyes focused on a tree near by and he felt Kaiba place his hand on his shoulder, signaling for the old man to move away from the door of the game shop and pulling him off to the side. The old man gave a questioning look at the two but kept his attention focused on the look in their eyes and waited for them to finally speak.

"Yugi isn't here, Mr. Mutou..." Kaiba's voice was serious but there seemed to be a sudden crack in it.

Solomon's eyes widened and his heart fell when he heard those certain words escape from the billionaire's mouth,

"WHAT! WHERE IS HE! OH GOD, PLEASE TELL ME HE'S ALRIGHT! DID HE-" The blond took the opportunity to walk over and place his arms on the old man's shoulders as if to calm him down,

"Gramps! Relax, Relax! Yug is fine. But come away frum da game shop so we can tell ya. We don't want Yami ta hear us. Yug kinda wanted no one ta kno about it so let's go ta Kaiba's, alright?"

Relief filled the old man's eyes, "You mean he's alive?"

Joey felt a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head at that, "Of course he's alive! He's jus not in dis country anymore but cmon! Yami will be waking up soon and he can't hear any of dis."

The old man nodded and followed Kaiba and Joey into the black limo that wasn't parked too far away from the game shop.

When they were in the limo, Kaiba sat across from both Joey and Yugi's grandfather and leaned back into the leather seat while closing his tired eyes. Joey kept his eyes on Mr. Mutou who seemed to be anxious to hear what was going on or where the hell his grandson was.

The limo had starting to move and trail its normal paths towards the Kaiba mansion, it was then when Kaiba started to speak. Words escaped his mouth but his eyes remained closed and he stayed in his position,

"Yugi is gone. He's in America now. He ran away last night and came to my place to tell me. He said he couldn't take the ignoring or the fighting between Yami and him or Tea and Yami's relationship. He made sure I was to find you and tell you he was alright and I knew where he was. However, he doesn't want anyone else but Joey, you and myself knowing where he is." Kaiba spoke in a calm voice.

Rubbing his temples with his wrinkled and short fingers, the old man fell back into the leather seat and shut his eyes tightly. Kaiba's midnight blue eyes finally opened and watched the old man with an expression not even he could figure out.

"Yugi is in America...He can't do that! He can't even get out of school without getting beat up!" Solomon yelled, his eyes opening up once again.

"Gramps," Joey started and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yug will be fine. I kno it but please, we gotta keep dis a secret. He said he'd call when he arrived at a place ta stay."

Taking in several breaths to try to calm himself down, Solomon nodded weakly and placed his head in his hands, "I can't believe this is happening. What do I do then? Go home and pretend I don't know what's going on?"

"Exactly."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Tea Gardner stood outside of the game shop and had been standing there for over 20 minutes. Brushing at a wrinkle in her pink skirt, she heaved a heavy sigh. She had already tried calling the house to make sure Yami was awake but she received no answer. After trying over about four times, she huffed and gave up and walked out the door and down the street to the game shop. She knocked and waited for a reply but never received one. Huffing, she grew impatient and knocked twice as hard and waited again. Nothing. Now she was getting agitated.

"Yami! Why aren't you opening the door? It's me!" Her whiny voice was enough to wake almost everyone in the neighborhood.

A black limo pulled up by her and the doors opened to let Solomon Mutou out. Tea gave a friendly wave but Solomon found himself not even paying attention. Again she grew angry. What was she, invisible? Resisting the urge to scream, she walked over to the old man with a smile on her face.

"Hello there, Mr. Mutou. How was your trip? Can you please wake Yami for me? We're supposed to go out to lunch." She said with a wide smile.

Placing a key in the lock of the game shop door and then jiggling the doorknob, it swung open and the old man resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the words that Kaiba spoke before came back into his mind and instead he just smiled,

"Tea. It's only 8 in the morning. Yami is probably exhausted. Why don't you try back in an hour or so?"

"But he was supposed-"

"Bye my dear. I'll tell him to call you." Solomon finished and slammed the door to the game shop before locking it.

Sighing of relief he walked up the steps that connected the shop to the little house and opened the door,

"My god, that girl can drive one crazy. I can't believe this is happening...My grandson. Yugi...I hope you'll be alright."

Walking into the kitchen, he flipped on the light switch and let the room light up. Opening the fridge, he pulled out the carton of eggs along with some bacon. With those out, he began to cook breakfast and waited for the older boy to wake.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Crimson eyes blinked open and then shut for a few more minutes before reopening fully. The Pharaoh yawned and sat up, stretching his body as if to knock all the pains and bumps out of it. Sitting up gently in his bed, he leaned on the headboard for support as he found himself very shakily trying to stand up.

"Ra. I didn't get much sleep last night at all. No point in even trying now."

Sniffing the air, he caught the familiar scent of eggs and bacon signaling that Solomon was home. Finally he was able to stand up fully and reached for a pair of pants near by and slipped them on. He cringed as the leather stuck to him and didn't seem to budge. Shrugging, he reached over and placed a black tanktop over his head.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he ran a comb lightly through his hair and sighed when he felt his insides turn again,

"Why am I so nervous? Oh, that's right! I wanted to tell Yugi what's been going on lately...That's why...I hope he'll forgive me for acting like such an asshole."

Frowning, he opened the door to his room and walked down the hallway to the youth's door which seemed to be closed. Tapping on the door infront of him, he waited for an answer. He got none.

"Yugi? It's me. I really need to talk to you..." The ancient spirit whispered.

No response came.

"Yugi, are you awake?" He asked and found himself opening the door to his room.

Stepping inside, he saw a lot of his hikari's stuff missing and an empty bed,

"Hikari? Where are you? Aibou?" The yami suddenly found himself growing nervous.

"Maybe he's downstairs or..." The spirit didn't even finish what he was saying as he ran down the steps and into the kitchen where Solomon was sitting drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He looked up when he saw the Pharaoh's eyes scanning the house with an incredible speed.

_'Ah, it's about time he notices Yugi is gone. This is great.. I have to sit here pretending I know nothing when for all I know Yugi is off in America stripping. Oh god, there goes the phone. It's probably Tea. Kaiba is right. She really is a slut. I wish she would just disappear. Oh shit, I burnt the bacon. Now I have to go make more! How the hell can I eat now though? I have to shove food down my throat because I don't know what's going on. Well, if I'm shoving any bacon down my throat, it won't be the one that's swiveling up in the frying pan. I need to cook some more. Man, what am I saying? I'm really starting to crack. Well, atleast I cooked some good eggs. Oh well, may as well talk to him seeing how he's running around like an idiot as it is.'_

"Ah, hello there, Yami. Good morning. Breakfast is ready. Would you please wake Yugi? I think it's time he woke up now."

"Solomon, Yugi isn't upstairs...I-I thought he was down here with you..."

The old man pretended to remain calm and continued to drink his coffee, "Maybe he's at a friend's house. He has been inside a lot lately and I told him to go out last night. I'll try Joey or Kaiba. That's the only place I can think of."

Nodding, the darker Yugi sat down in a chair and popped a piece of bacon in his mouth, only to find himself almost choking in a matter of seconds. Reaching over for a cup of juice, he quickly drank the cup and let the food fall down his throat.

Picking up the phone, Solomon turned and apologized, "Sorry about that, Yami. The bacon didn't come out too well today."

"N-no problem. Please call Kaiba or Joey."

Dialing a number and placing the phone to him, the number to the Kaiba mansion rang. The noise scared the living hell out of Joey that he jumped in the air and fell off the bed, pulling Kaiba with him and ripping the sheets off the bed. The couple was currently trying to get a few more hours of rest after seeing Yugi's grandfather earlier.

"Who the hell is calling now?" Kaiba growled and reached for the phone.

"Hello? Kaiba speaking. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Hello. Kaiba. This is Solomon Mutou. Cough. Did Yugi stay over your house at all or have you seen him? Yami and I are looking for him and we cannot find him."

Joey leaned over to listen but couldn't hear much when Mokuba's voice was heard from downstairs,

"Seto! Breakfast is going to have to be ordered today! Something was wrong with the pack of bacon and it set the stove on fire."

Pulling away from the phone, Kaiba blinked and yelled back down the steps, "What! That's the fourth one this week! Something must be wrong with the stove."

Rolling his eyes he turned his voice back to the phone, "Why, uh, no, Mr. Mutou. I haven't seen him. Maybe Tea or one of them have."

Nodding on the other line, Solomon responded, "I see. So you haven't seen him. Well, I'll give the others a call. If you know anything could you pl- Hold on. I have another call."

Solomon sighed and pressed the call switch button and was transferred to the next call.

"Hello? Solomon Mutou speaking."

"Is Yami awake yet?"

"No! Get off my phone. I'm in the middle of a very important call!"

**Click.**

"Sorry. I had someone else on the line. Anyway, if you see him. Can you please contact me? I'm starting to grow worried now."

"Of course. Is Yami there right now?"

"Yes he is and he's panicking right now. He just ran outside and is calling Yugi's name. I feel bad I can't tell him though."

"In time he'll find out. Oh, I forgot. Yugi also had a note to give you. He must have forgotten about it when he dropped it at my house. You could say you found it in your room and that's how Yami will know."

"Ah, I like that idea, Kaiba. Alright then. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye."

"Bye."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Sitting at the kitchen table and sighing as he watched the servants clean up the mess that was made a little while ago, Kaiba leaned over and kissed Joey on the cheek,

"You know what to do right? Make sure Yami doesn't see you either. It'll ruin everything."

"Don't worry, Kaiba. I kno what ta do."

"Alright. I'll see you later, puppy."

Joey nodded and walked out of the mansion and down the path to where a limo was waiting for him. When he was inside, he told the driver where to go. A block away from Yugi's house so it wouldn't look obvious. As the limo traveled, Joey's eyes scanned the folded piece of paper within his hands and began to read the letter to himself,

**"Dear everyone,**

**If you're reading this I'm probably gone by now. I've decided I'm no longer wanted here and that you'd all be better off without me. I'm leaving for America tonight and there will be no traces of me left. I'm sure you'll be happy without me and you'll be getting along fine. Yami, I just wanted you to know that I hope you're happy with Tea and maybe even propose to her sooner or later. Joey and Kaiba, I wish you the best of luck in your relationship and to all the others, well, I have no words for you. Grandpa, I'm sorry I ran off and I'll miss you dearly. Please take care of everything and tell Yami he can have my room now instead of the other one seeing how I won't be returning ever again.**

**Sincerely,**

**Yugi "**

Frowning at the letter, the blond then folded it back up and placed it back in his pocket and almost fell forward when the limo came to a dead stop. He thanked the driver and told him to wait for his return. Opening the doors to the limo, he stepped out and shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Holding the letter within his pocket, he made a dash towards the game shop and hid around the corner. Outside he saw the Pharaoh flipping out and Tea grabbing his arm and whining, trying to drag him off.

"Damn. Now what." Suddenly he remembered there was a back entrance to the house and ran to the backyard of the house. Opening the door gently, he slid inside and climbed up the steps. Coming up to another door, he opened it to find himself in the den and walked up the stairs to where he knew Yugi's grandfather would be. Stopping at Solomon's door, he knocked and waited for a response. When the old man opened the door, Joey handed him the letter. The old man then nodded and thanked the blond and then Joey was gone, descending the stairs once again and out the den's door and back outside.

Peeking around the corner, he saw Yami and Tea still outside and took it as his chance to run back to the limo and back to safety.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Slamming the door to the game shop and locking it tightly, Yami leaned up against it and shoved his fingers in his ears as he heard Tea whining and screaming to let him in. Reaching over to the side, he pulled on the string that let the blinds fall over the glass of the door and found himself smiling. However, her screaming continued.

Deciding he couldn't take it anymore and wanting to see if Yugi was home or even found...he ran up the steps into the house to find Solomon crying in the kitchen. Curiously he ran over to him and sat down next to him,

"Solomon! What's wrong? Did you find Yu-"

Shaking his head and clearing his vision, the old man held onto a piece of paper that caught Yami's eyes, "Oh I found him alright. Read this." He said and handed him the piece of paper.

With his hands trembling, the Pharaoh reached over and took the folded paper from the old man's hands. Shaking, he unfolded it and read it silently to himself. Crimson eyes widened and his heart sunk to the bottom,

"N-no...No! Yugi...H-he's gone...He can't be! W-when did he leave? Does it say? Maybe we can catch him!"

"Yami, Yami!" Solomon said, trying to calm him down, "He left last night. It says it on the bottom. I'm sure he's long gone now."

He was sure his heart had crumbled into millions of pieces and fell down below. The pieces fell and became incomplete one by one just as the puzzle was when he was first trapped inside so many years ago. **His Aibou was gone. His hikari. His other half. **_**Gone.**_

_'He's gone...No...This isn't true...I-I'll never get to tell him how much I love him! Why! Why the hell did I have to act like such an idiot! WHY!'_

Solomon saw the tears leaking from the ancient spirit's eyes and decided to leave the room to give him time alone and to think everything over. Once the old man had left, Yami hit his hands on the table and pounded them so hard he was almost sure he had broken one of his fingers,

"WHY WHY WHY! Aibou! Why did you leave me! Now I'll never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End of Two.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Pharaoh's Search

**Just a few notes for this chapter…**

**One**: In a certain scene Yami has a fit and sends 'something' to the Shadow Realm and Bakura happens to be there at the time. I know that could never happen but I just thought it was funny.

**Two**: Again with that scene, I know Yami's power involves _**'Mind Crush'**_ and sending people to the Shadow Realm as well, I decided to add more to it.

**Three:** If any of you people are 'Sailor Moon' fans and have seen 'Sailor Moon Sailor Stars', Yeminshi is a lot like Taiki and Taichi is a lot like Seiya.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yugi was startled awake when the plane began to land, bringing its wheels out to make a smooth landing in West Palm Beach, Florida. Reaching over, he shook the red headed beauty, startling her awake from her long nap.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, "Did I scare you?"

Brushing a red strand out of her eye, she laughed, "No no. Not at all. I guess I wasn't used to sleeping so much. Besides,." She groaned and cracked her neck, "If you woke me up any later, I might have lost my neck."

Laughing he stood up and reached a hand out to help her stand up. When they were out of their seats, they made their way off the plane and into the terminal. They felt so small and left out compared to the huge crowd all over them. Walking through the airport, they went to retrieve their bags from the flight and then Yugi suddenly felt the pit of nervousness returning. Here he was, on the other side of the world. Hours and hours away from Yami and all the others. He was alone now. However, all of those thoughts were pushed aside when he felt a squeeze from Arianna, who grabbed his hand tightly and smiled at him,

"Don't be afraid. Before I moved to Japan I used to live here. I know everywhere to go. Say, what a minute. Do you even have anywhere to go? I mean, you told me you ran away along with the rest of your life...but do you have anywhere to go?"

Shaking his head and staring at the floor, Yugi frowned, "No...I don't...I might just check into a hotel or something until I'm able to-"

"Oh nonsense! Come stay with me and my dad! Really! Please?"

Staring at her with his wide purple eyes, he gasped, "Oh no! I couldn't do that! I-I'd feel like I was imposing on you and your dad or something! I-"

However, before he could say anything else, she was already dragging him out the doors and into a taxi that was close by.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Three: The Pharaoh's Search  
A Touch of Star Dust**

The room was covered in silence except for the ticking of the clock that was hanging above the wall and would make an occasional noise every hour. Not a trace of clothing or any toys were on the floor. Blankets and sheets had been placed in the right places, making the bed nice, and neat and the puzzle that the Pharaoh once worn remained in the corner. Yami sat on Yugi's bed, staring at the now empty room. Everything was gone. Everything that was Yugi's. Everything in the house.

_'And here I was thinking I was going crazy when I saw half the stuff missing in the other rooms the other night,'_ He laughed sarcastically, _'What an idiot I am.'_

Sighing, he walked over to the corner and took the golden puzzle in his hands and caressed it, "This is all my fault. I drove him away. My plan to hide my feelings for him turned into a disaster. I never thought this would happen."

A few tears fell from his crimson eyes but he quickly wiped away and found himself hugging the puzzle to him, "Why. Why did this have to happen...Why..."

The phone rang causing the spirit to snap out of his thoughts and he walked over to it,

"Hello."

"Yaaammmiii!"

"Tea, please. I don't want to talk now. Yugi is missing, don't you even care?"

"Well, yeah, sure I do but come on already! It's a nice day out-"

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes as he hung up the phone with a loud slam and almost threw it into the corner. It rang once again and he glared at it, in hopes that he would be able to blow it up with his eyes. These kind of objects should be sent to the Shadow Realm without further warnings.

A knock was then heard and Yami held his breath in hoping it wasn't anyone he didn't want to see right now. Opening the door he came face to face with Kaiba, Joey and Solomon. Holding the door open, he allowed all three of them in before closing it again.

"Kaiba. Joey. Nice to see you..."

"...So tell me, Yami. Is Yug really gone?" Joey asked, his voice cracking.

Nodding silently the Pharaoh frowned, "I'm afraid so, Joey...I just..."

Another ringing shrieked through the house. The doorbell. Opening the door once again, Yami made his way out of Yugi's room, down the steps and towards the door that led to the gameshop. Sighing, he then opened that and traveled down those steps and opened the blinds of the door to see who it was. Seeing the faces of Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity and Tristan, the ancient spirit guessed they knew what was going on. Relief passed through his veins when he saw Tea wasn't there.

"Come on in..." He said silently and opened the door, letting the group in and then leading them upstairs.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Stepping out of the taxi and holding onto Yugi's hand and her own bag, Arianna walked down a path that led to a house surrounded by tall trees and a lot of flowers. Outside were men working on the house as if to add more to its already surrounding beauty.

"This is it." She whispered to Yugi and pressed her slim finger in the doorbell.

They heard some movement of objects then footsteps as a figure approached the door. Opening the door, a man that seemed to be in his early 30's with shaggy brown hair opened the door. His eyes were the same as Arianna's and his figure was tall yet slender.

"Yes? Can I-"

"Hi dad! Happy to see me?" The red headed teen beamed.

"Oh my god! Arianna, it's you!" He yelled and reached down to take her into his arms and hug her tightly. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you since your mother passed away..."

Frowning she told him what had happened and she cringed when she saw the anger boiling in his features as his grip on her tightened, "That son of a bitch! I knew he was an idiot when I first met him! I don't know what the hell your mother saw in him. If I ever see him, I'll-"

"Dad. It's alright. I'm fine now. Oh! Dad, I met a friend on my way here." She said smiling and reached over to grab Yugi's hand to make him stand next to her seeing how he was off to the side "This is Yugi Mutou. He's from Japan."

The man's eyes widened as he stared at the young boy before him, "Yugi? As in the number one duelist Yugi?"

Blinking his large violet eyes, the boy nodded shakily, "Y-yes, sir. I didn't know people in America knew about me..."

"Of course, my boy! We all do! What an honor it is to meet you! Kenneth Ezrythal is my name. So nice to meet you. However, whatever are you doing here?"

Kenneth blinked when he saw his daughter pull him to the side and talked to him away from the youth who just stood there nervous, just as he was before. When they finished talking, Kenneth smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Yugi, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Please, don't feel like you're being a bother either! Make yourself at home. I have an extra room for you to stay in so it's absolutely no problem!"

"S-sir. I couldn't. Real-"

"Oh, Yugi! Are you going to start this again? Daddy said it's fine as did I before! Come onnnnn! Pleasseee?" Arianna whined, giving Yugi her puppy dog face.

Sighing, the tri colored hair boy nodded, "Alright...But if I cause any trouble. Tell me, alright?"

Both Arianna and her dad laughed and together the three of them went inside the house, ready to unpack and start their new lives.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Growling at the phone, Yami held it up to his ear and waited for people to pick up. He called the airport after the gang had left and was trying to get a ticket to America. Even though he knew it would be almost impossible to find his hikari, he had to atleast try. He had called them up, only to be put on hold because they were so busy. Probably some holiday approaching.

"Ra! How long could this possibly take! This is..."

Then he muttered something in Egyptian that no one would seem to understand and continued to growl into the phone. Drumming his fingers on the counter tap, he could feel the anger growing inside of him,

"COME ON ALREADY!"

A voice finally came on and Yami sighed of relief. He was about to speak but then he realized that the voice that was indeed talking to him was not human.

"Thank you for holding! Your call is important to us. Please wait while we transfer you to another line."

"Finally." The Pharaoh huffed. It would have been so much easier to go to the airport. If he even knew how to. He didn't even know who thought of them.

'How the hell can a giant bird like that just put people inside and take off? It makes no sense to me what so ever!'

"Hello there."

"Hi. I woul-"

"We're sorry. All representatives are busy. Please stay on the line or try back later."

"ARGGGHH!" He yelled but blinked when he heard strange music playing in the background.

"What in the name of Ra are they doing? They play this when people have to wait? They should atleast have belly dancers or something!"

Chuckling, Solomon walked into the kitchen, "We don't have those in this time, Yami. We have music to keep us entertained."

Sighing, the Pharaoh leaned on the counter, "At the way this is going, I'll never get to America."

Mr. Mutou's eyebrow frowned and he placed a hand on the ancient spirit's shoulder, "It's not that easy, Yami. America is really huge."

"How huge? Like how big the palace was?"

Shaking his head, the old man had to laugh at the boy's confusion, "No, Yami. There are over 50 states in America. Each different in its own glory."

A bewildered look passed the Pharaoh's face, "States? What are those?"

"Well, let me put it this way, they're like 50 little countries all trapped in one large one."

Widening his eyes, the Pharaoh looked at Solomon with such a look that lasted for awhile that he didn't even notice someone had come on the line,

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Huh...Oh. Hi, yes, I'd like to buy a ticket for America."

"America? What state would you like, sir? The only available flights we have right now that aren't on hold are New York, Illinois or Nevada. State your pick please." **(I know this could never be true but bear with me)**

"Whatttt? Why does this have to be so Ra damn confusing! Solomon, the only flights they have left are Knew Yok, Ewlinnois and Neverda."

Solomon laughed at the confusion the spirit was having and corrected him, "You mean, New York, Illinois and Nevada."

"Uh, Yeah, those...Which one should I start with?"

"Start with? Yami, do you have idea how insane this sounds? Not to mention how expensive this is going to be."

"I don't care. I need to find Yugi and I'll look for as long as I can!"

The old man shook his head at that and sighed. Atleast Yami cared enough to try but he had a very large feeling finding Yugi was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, probably even worse.

Pondering for a second the spirit then spoke into the phone again,

"I'll take New York...For now..."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yugi blinked as he climbed down the stairs after he finished unpacking in his new room, turning around a corner he looked at all the pictures on the large wall that connected to the living room. The house may have looked tiny on the outside but inside it was huge!

Turning a corner, he found himself in a large room that was covered with pictures of bands and plaques. Above him were shelves that held large trophies with names on them that Yugi had never seen before. Preferably band names.

"Yugi?" Arianna's voice rang through out the house, "Oh! There you are! I see you found Daddy's trophy room."

The boy nodded and pointed to one, "What did he get them for? I mean, well.."

At the same time, Kenneth walked into the room, smiling brightly, "Ah. I see you found my awards I've won in the past."

Smiling slightly, Yugi looked up at the man, "Yes, sir. I'm curious though...What are they for?"

"I'm a producer, Yugi. Or I used to be...I used to work with many different music groups and I'd even win awards for my producing. However, after all the awards were won, they all left, split up or just walked right out of the blue. In all my years, I've never had a band that lasted over a year or so."

"That's terrible, sir! I can't believe they would just walk out on you like that...When was the last time you had an actual band?" The violet eyed boy asked.

Sighing, Kenneth sat in a chair that was close by, "About two years ago. I've been searching for another one. Hopefully one that would stay this time. However, I've had no luck at all. None."

Yugi frowned at that, "I'm sorry, sir. I wish I could help.."

Laughing, the man stood up, "Ah, don't worry about it. I shouldn't be moping like this. Now, what would you two like for dinner? It's almost 7!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Grabbing the blinds to the window, Yami pulled on them with a hard tug to block the sunlight out. Turning over in his bed, he smashed his pillow under his head and began to fall back asleep but couldn't when he heard footsteps.

"Oh for the love of Ra! What does it take to get some sleep around here?"

"Yami! It's almost 8! Don't you have a flight to catch!" Solomon's voice yelled through the door.

The spirit than suddenly sat straight up, nearly hitting his head on the headboard,

"Oh shit! I forgot about that!"

Throwing the covers off of his body, he reached over to grab his black robe and tied it before running into the bathroom to take a shower. Downstairs Solomon was cooking breakfast as quick as he could in hopes the Pharaoh would atleast eat before he left. It was going to be a long flight. He shook his head and sighed. Yami wouldn't give up for anything but even Solomon knew it was hopeless to find Yugi.

Staring at the phone, he frowned; Kaiba hadn't called ever since that day. Perhaps he hadn't heard anything on Yugi yet. Snapping out of his thoughts, Solomon gasped in horror when black smoke covered the kitchen. Reaching over to grab the pan off the stove, he threw the bacon in the garbage along with the frying pan.

'Why the hell can't I make some decent bacon for once? Oh well, French toast it is.'

The phone rang causing Solomon to drop the French toast mix as he stalked over to the phone with a scowl on his face. He looked at the caller ID which he bought the other night. Tea Gardner. Ohhh what a lovely invention this one was. Smiling, he picked up the phone and then slammed it back down and resumed cooking breakfast.

The Pharaoh then came down with a suitcase and his hair sopping wet, "Who was on the phone?"

Rolling his eyes, the old man went back to cooking, "Who do you think?"

Groaning, the ancient spirit sat down in a chair and sighed, "She never gives up does she. I mean, I still care for her but she's just driving me insane lately. She doesn't even seem to care my hikari is missing."

Shrugging, Solomon began to cook the mix and make breakfast, "Doesn't surprise me one bit."

Blinking, the darker Yugi looked up from his spot, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Here, eat your breakfast then I'll drive you to the airport for you to catch your flight. I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Sighing, Joey layed ontop of Kaiba while the other teen was stroking his puppy's hair. However, hearing him sigh, he stopped and looked up at him,

"What's wrong, puppy?"

Sitting up and looking at the blue eyed male, he frowned, "It's just dat...We haven't heard a word frum Yug yet and I'm kind of worried...Ya don't think anything happened ta him do ya?"

Kaiba shook his head, "No. I think he's just learning to grasp the traits of America. Give him time, Joey. He just left this weekend. Which reminds me, I wonder what Solomon plans to do with Yugi's absence? This week vacation was great for all of us but now that it's over, he needs to figure out what he's going to do about that."

"I kno...it's gonna be weird not seeing him in school...Yami probably won't be dere either seeing how he's trying ta find Yug. I doubt he'll even find a strand of his hair."

Nodding, Kaiba stood up from his place on the couch and walked over to the phone, "I'll try Solomon now to see if anything has been heard. I doubt it but I want to see if anything has changed."

Picking it up off its receiver, his slender fingers pushed in the digits and waited as it rung for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Solomon? Hello. It's Seto Kaiba. How is everything?"

"It's good. I just got home from driving Yami to the airport. If you ask me, he's wasting his time on this. He'll never find Yugi."

"I know what you mean. I meant to ask you, what are you going to do about school? You can't say Yugi has been sick for that long. Who knows how long he'll be gone."

"I know. I already thought about that. I'm just going to have to tell them Yugi is studying over in America for a couple of years. They should buy that."

"Mm, good idea. Anyway, I just called to see if anything has changed. I take it that it hasn't.?"

On the other line, Solomon was shaking his head, "No. Yami still continues to search for Yugi and talk about him but he's still dating Tea. I don't know why or how he's even with her but I guess it's none of my business. Oh well, I should go. Better go open up the shop. It'll be dead today but I should atleast have it open."

"Alright then. Goodbye, Solomon. I'll call you if anything happens or is heard."

"As will I. Goodbye, Kaiba."

"Bye."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Arianna! Slow down! I can walk you know!" Yugi laughed as he was flying through the air while she dragged him through the doors of the mall. Inside there were people staring at him. Some looked at him wide eyed while others gasped and whispered to other people.

"I think people recognize you." She said laughing while poking him in the side.

He nodded, "I think so too...Anyway, why did you drag me here? I mean, we still have a lot of setting up to do in our rooms."

"I know, Yugi." She said, pushing him into a certain store, "But school starts in a few days so we need to go clothes shopping!"

Bewilderment filled the young one's eyes, "Huh? Why go clothes shopping for school? Don't we wear uniforms?"

Laughing the red head pulled him over to a certain section of the store, "Uniforms? No way! This isn't like your old school, Yugi. In this one we can wear whatever we want. Well, not whatever we want but you know what I mean. It's a public school. No uniforms."

"Sounds good to me," Yugi smiled, "I just don't know if I'll fit in anything. I-I'm so tiny."

"Nonsense! You have some growing to do, Yugi. Don't get so worked up! For all you know in another year you could be as tall as my dad!"

He laughed at that, "Yeah right. I'll be short for the rest of my life. Just the same old Yugi everyday."

Grabbing his hand once again she dragged him over to another section, "Stop putting yourself down, Yugi! Here try this on! Oh! And this and this and this..."

Gasping, he held onto all the clothes she was throwing at him and nearly fell to the floor as he was buried in them but she still continued to throw them, not noticing he was getting stuck under a large pile,

"Arianna!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Scowling bitterly as the rain fell down into the streets hard and covered the city, Yami threw his coat over his head to keep his hair and himself from getting soaked. Walking through the streets, he rolled his eyes when either girls would stop to stare at him and give him flirty looks or when people would stop and whisper to one another with words such as, 'Oh my god, Isn't that Yugi Mutou? What's he doing here? Ask him for his autograph!'

Disgust filled his mind and veins when he saw girls on the street offering themselves to passing people for money. A few tried to offer themselves to him, for free but he declined it, trying to be as polite as he could. He had Tea in his life and he didn't want anyone else. Well, he wanted Yugi still but now the kid was missing and he didn't know how long it would take to find him.

_'What's this?_' He asked himself when he came up to a large building, _'A museum. Hmm, Well, may as well go in here for now till the rain stops.'_

Walking into the museum, he began to explore each and every room, starting with the large sections of wild animals followed by many different kinds of sea creatures and then the dinosaurs. After finishing those, he came across a room he'd been dying to see. The ancient Egypt room.

_'Now this is my kind of place. Hmm, what's this?'_ He asked and looked at a pamphlet that was next to the display infront of him that was surrounded in glass,

_'Pharaoh Atemu. Heh, let's see what they said about me. He was a cold hearted Pharaoh, bla bla bla...Was married to...WHAAAAAA? This isn't right! He then...WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA! THIS IS ALL WRONG!'_

Scowling at that, he kicked the pamphlet so it came crashing down along with other displays. Ignoring that and the stares he was getting, he looked over at the mummies that were wrapped in silk and placed in another glass case,

"Pharaoh Atemu? I'm inside here? Yeah right! This place is utter bullshit!"

His ranting was interrupted when two guards came into the room, "SIR! What have you done!"

Rolling his eyes, he kicked the case once again, "YOU MORTALS KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME! ARGHHH!" He closed his eyes in annoyance, trying to control his anger but he couldn't. With the Eye of Horus on his forehead glowing brightly, he opened up the floor to let the entire display fall into the depths of the Shadow Realm.

Meanwhile at the time, Bakura was enjoying a little break in the Shadow Realm when all of a sudden the display crashed and landed on him, making him jump up in fright. Glancing over at it, he saw the Egyptian treasures and pamphlets. He could have only guessed.

"PHARAOH!"

Ignoring the yell he could have sworn he heard, Yami then waved his hand and let the other displays that were in the room go crashing into the wall and shattered with such a force that it could have knocked down the whole museum. The guards were staring in such horror that they didn't have time to react when the Pharaoh just rolled his eyes and scowled leaving the room. Walking out of the museum, he received more looks from people but just ignored them as he continued his journey through the streets.

_'Screw this city. I'll try another part of New York. I mean, how big can it be?'_

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Hesitating to go through the doors, Yugi stood away from them and hid behind a tree with Arianna trying to drag him away from it. However, the more she tried to pull him, the more he wrapped his arms around the tree,

"I can't go in there! It'll be just like my old school where people pick on me and beat me up!"

"Oh come on, Yugi! Nothing is going to happen. I'm right here! Besides, you're famous here! Now come on!" She gasped and tried to pull him off the tree, "Yugi!"

"I can't! I just can't!" He whined, still holding on tight.

"Hey! Is that Yugi Mutou?" A girl asked causing Yugi to blink as he let go of the tree, making Arianna go flying back along with him.

They crashed into a man that had black hair with glasses upon his face and was reading a book under the tree. The man was taken by surprise as he found himself catching both the red headed girl and her tri hair colored friend.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, sir! You see my friend here-"Arianna started to babble but the man just held up a hand to silence her.

"It's fine," he said while brushing himself off, "Accidents happen. Why your friend was hanging onto a tree, I'll never know. Yeminshi Shina. Can't say we had a very 'easy' meeting."

Blinking, Yugi looked at the man, "You're from Japan too? Did you run away?"

Arching an eyebrow, Yeminshi looked at the boy, "No. I'm a transfer student. Have been for about a year now. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the school over there?" He asked, pointing to the elementary school making Yugi frown.

Arianna sighed, "Mr. Shina. I'm Arianna Ezrythal, this is Yugi Mutou, he's 15 years old. Not 12."

Taking his glasses off and putting them in his case, he nodded, "Ah. So you're Yugi Mutou. It's funny though, when you duel you seem to be a lot taller." Yugi rolled his eyes at that knowing half the time Yami was the one dueling, "But maybe I'm mistaking. I apologize for before. What brings you to 'Central City High School' if you're all the way from Japan? Transferring?"

"N-no, sir. I ran away from home..." The youth whispered, staring at Yeminshi's frozen green eyes.

Standing up, he reached a hand to help both Arianna and Yugi up as he brushed himself off even more, "Ran away, eh? Why would you run away when you have such a famous life as the number one duelist?"

"I-it's really a long story..."

Nodding, he picked up his book and placed it back into his briefcase and picked it up,

"I see. Well then. If you ever want to tell me, you may. However, the bell is about to ring and since you're new to this school; you might want to rush inside now and get prepared. This is a nice school, well mannered people, with an exception of a few. Mostly my friend, Taichi, he's a little on the wild side." He walked over to the doors, "I shall see you later. Take care Mr. Mutou, Ms. Ezrythal."

Then he disappeared through the double doors and out of sight of the two teenagers. Arianna blinked,

"Well. He was nice. A little too intelligent for me but nice. Oh no, now look what happened, Yugi. Since you had to put up a fight your new clothes are filthy."

Glancing down at the once blue jeans and black shirt, he snickered, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to put up such a fight."

Sighing, she brushed some of the dirt off, "It's alright. Luckily it's not a lot. I'm not that clean either but we'll be alright. Now come on, let's go already!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Spinning around and around was really making him dizzy, the Pharaoh groaned as he leaned over the ledge and threw up, making the people next to him pull away or cringe. When he lifted his head up, his crimson eyes were flashing. This was not something he was looking forward to. Taking a deep breath, he sucked in all his air and yelled,

"YUGI! ARE YOU OUT HERE!"

People gave the tall boy weird looks as they watched him continue to yell out a boy's name. Who the hell would call out to someone in the middle of the ocean? Yami then felt the boat going around in circles again and got sick yet again. The people on the large boat quickly moved away from him and walked up the steps.

"This is not what I planned on happening!" The Pharaoh yelled, startling everyone on the boat, "Let me off this thing now!"

"Sir, you can't just jump off in the middle of the water. We will be docking in just a few minutes, please be patient."

"WELL CAN YOU ATLEAST STOP SPINNING IN CIRCLES!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Hello there. You must be the two new students. I'm Mrs. Applebee **(A/N: Sounds like a pre school teacher.)** I hope you'll be happy here at **Central City High School**, we have a very nice learning system here. My class should be coming in soon so then you could introduce yourselves."

Yugi sighed but smiled when Arianna held onto his hand and gripped it tightly and rubbed his tiny fingers as if to calm him down. He was really starting to take a large liking to this girl. It had only been not even a week and not once had she abandoned or ignored him.

They stood infront of the classroom while the students piled in. They recognized one, Yeminshi who just gave them a polite wave and a smile while he was trying to control the crazy friend he mentioned before. Taichi. And he was just as wild as the man said he was. His figure was tall, with the average weight but a little built to it. Baggy jeans and a baggy shirt with chains on it clung to his body. His right ear was pierced and there was a ring in his eyebrow that made Yugi cringe. Hard and demanding pieces of hazel with a touch of blue were his eyes. Dark blue bangs fell over his face, slightly covering his eyes from the world. In his hand seemed to be a guitar case while his black packback was slung over his shoulder.

"Attention class! We have two new students today. Please meet Arianna Ezrythal and Yugi Mutou. They're both transferring from Japan."

The class gasped and whispered while some whistled, mostly at Arianna because they found her attractive, making her blush and Yugi frown. However, the whispers and gasp were from...

"Excuse me?" A girl raised her hand, "Are you the Yugi Mutou that duels?"

Nodding shakily and fidgeting with the corner of his shirt, Yugi spoke up, "Y-yes. I am.."

"Cool! We have the number one duelist in our school!"

"I know he's kind of cute too, isn't he?"

"I have to get to know him!"

"His friend is really pretty too! And they seem so nice, let's go meet them!"

Smiling, Yugi looked around the classroom. For once, he felt the three feelings without Yami around. Happy. Safe. And protected.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Gasping for air and sighing of relief, the Pharaoh nearly crawled over to a payphone that was in Japan's airport and dialed the number to the game shop. Solomon picked up almost immediately and spoke into the phone,

"Hello? Solomon Mutou speaking."

"S-solomon. C-come pick.."

"Yami? Is that you? Why are you back so soon? It's only been a few days."

"I don't care! America is crazy! They have museums that have false facts about me and girls that sell themselves on the street and large objects that ride on water and spin in circles! I couldn't wait till I got home! COME PICK ME UP!"

Laughing on the other line, Solomon nodded, "Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Hanging up the Pharaoh sighed and sat down on a chair near by, ignoring the girls that continued to flirt with him. He failed. He didn't find Yugi. Solomon was right.

'Solomon was absolutely right. I didn't think it was this impossible to find Yugi. I'll try again next week...I'll have to try again...When I recover from this one...'

Groaning, the Pharaoh fell backwards and sighed, feeling a tear fall from his eye, "I failed you once again, my hikari. Again..."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End Three.**


	4. Chapter Four: New Friendships

This is your warning now and I will probably repeat it in every chapter just to be sure:** YUGI IS GOING OUT OF CHARACTER. EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER. If you're looking for the quiet, innocent, pure Yugi then turn back now. From here on till the rest of the story, YUGI IS OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**THIS IS THE LAST WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. **

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Just remember, you never want to live your past again. If you ask me, I'd just avoid it and never turn back. Look forward to a bright new future and new friends and forget all of them in the past."-** Taichi.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yugi sat quietly in his seat that was close to Arianna and sighed slightly as the teacher began her lesson. Never in a million years would he think the people would be this nice. Even the ones that didn't know who he was or what duel monsters were, were just as nice and polite to him as everyone else. All the terrible rumors that were heard about America, Yugi found them to be false and utterly ridiculous.

Glancing over he saw Arianna looking at a light colored hard covered book and scanning the pages with interest. Not too far away was Yeminshi who was of course paying attention and taking down notes while his wild friend, Taichi was sitting in a corner with his feet up on the desk infront of him, looking bored and scribbling something on a chair with a pen. Feeling eyes upon him, the blue haired man froze in his scribbling and turned to look at the youth was who starting at him.

"What are you looking at, kid?" He asked, his tone serious but not frightening.

Gasping, Yugi pulled back and frowned, "N-nothing, sir! I-I was just..."

Chuckling, the baggy clothed man stood up from his chair and walked over to where Yugi was, pulling a chair up next to him and swinging his legs over it,

"It's alright, kid. I didn't mean to frighten you. I guess I'm just bored and you caught me by surprise when you were staring at me."

Smiling slightly at the gentle voice that was infront of him, Yugi nodded, "I didn't mean to. I guess your attire kind of intrigued me."

Laughing lightly and looking up front to make sure the teacher was still focusing on her lesson, Taichi pulled on his shirt,

"You mean this old thing? Hah! I've had it for years! So many that years that the holes inside of it are starting to match up! So you're new here, eh? Transfer student?"

Shaking his head, the tri hair colored boy sighed, "No...I ran away from home.."

"You ran away from home? Why? I would think you had a great life, a duelist, fame, maybe even fortune..."

"I-it's really a long story...So long I'd be sitting here for a long time telling you...I couldn't even tell your friend, Yeminishi. I'm sorry...I just feel uncomfortable and I'm afraid you'd laugh at me..." The boy responded in a shaky voice.

Leaning over his chair, the older man slapped a hand on Yugi's shoulder, causing him to jump, "Ah, don't sweat it, kid. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I doubt I'd laugh at you. I ran away too, mainly from my parents, been living here with my uncle for about three years now."

"Your parents? Did they i-ignore you?"

Sighing, Taichi leaned over the chair, resting his head on his hands, "I wish they did. They abused me. Both drunks and both didn't give a shit about anything. They'd go to work and spend their paychecks on booze. It was pitiful. Finally at the age of 14, I decided it was time to get the hell out of there. Hah, and they say Domino city was a great place to live. Bull shit."

Glancing up from her book, Arianna turned to the back to see Yugi and Taichi having a light conversation. Yugi seemed so much happier than what he looked like when she first met him. His eyes were red and rimmed with tears and his voice was shaking and nervous. Now he was laughing silently in the back with Taichi and smiling brightly. A smile crept across her lips as she returned to her book. Atleast he was happy once again.

Disbelief fell over Yugi's violet eyes and he gasped, "You? You're from Domino too? Did you go to school?"

"Nah. They didn't even let me go to school. My friend who was studying to be a teacher taught me all I know. I'm not that smart compared to the other kids but it gets me around. I mostly prefer playing my guitar, it's my only love really," He laughed, "You never would have noticed me back then. My hair was all scrawny and brown and I wore glasses and these geeky clothes. It was awful. Much different now. Just remember, you never want to live your past again. If you ask me, I'd just avoid it and never turn back. Look forward to a bright new future and new friends and forget all of them in the past."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Piece of the Puzzle  
Chapter Four: New Friendships  
A Touch of Star Dust**

Crimson eyes blinked half open then closed again and a head full of tricolors was moving up and down. Yami sat staring blankly at the screen infront of him while Tea was sleeping soundly in his lap. It had been about 20 minutes after the movie ended and he didn't even notice he was staring at the static signaling the movie was over. However he didn't seem to notice and continue to stare.

_'Yugi used to love this movie...By ra, I miss him. I can't believe it hasn't even been a week and I'm going insane already. Why shouldn't I be though? I love him...yet I love...Tea._' He sighed and glanced down in his lap.

Brushing a strand of hair out of her eye, he leaned over and kissed her forehead, "Everyone thinks I'm a nutcase for dating you. I don't know why. I guess they find you annoying and all but I find you to be one of the most trusting people on the planet."

Solomon took the moment to walk down the steps and peeked around the corner to see Yami giving affection to the girl and rolled his eyes. Sighing, he looked at the clock. It was nearly 10 at night, meaning it already was long into the morning by Yugi. Frowning, the old man felt worry enter him, Yugi still hasn't called. So many questions ran through his mind. Was he hurt? Did he make it? Did he decide to move somewhere else? Did he get lost?

Shaking his head, Solomon decided that worrying wasn't going to solve anything and then crept up the steps towards his room and was just about halfway there when the phone rang. Snapping out of his thoughts, Yami tried to carefully lift Tea off his lap to try to get up and get it but nodded when he saw Solomon reaching for it. Who the hell was calling so late?

"Hello? Solomon Mutou speaking."

"Solomon, it's Kaiba. Sorry to be calling so late. Listen, I have word on Yugi."

His eyes widened and he looked over at Yami, who was looking at him curiously and pulled away from the phone for a few minutes,

"Don't worry, Yami. It's one of my friends. Apparently they want to meet and discuss something they found." Seeing the Pharaoh nod and go back to what he was doing, Solomon whispered quietly into the phone,

"You have? Well? What do you know?"

"One of my business workers from America saw him. I believe he left the airport with a red headed girl."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

The cafeteria was packed, far beyond belief as Yugi and Arianna struggled to get through the crowds of people without dropping their lunches or getting crushed. Blinking, Arianna smiled when she saw Yeminshi waving a hand in the air along with Taichi who was telling them to go sit with them. Smiling, the two walked over towards the two who were also sitting with a bunch of other people the two had yet to meet.

Looking up from the book he was reading, Yeminshi smiled politely, "Hello, Mr. Mutou, Ms. Ezrythal. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Yeminshi." Yugi and Arianna smiled and sat down at the table.

"Hey there, Yugi. Helllloo there. I haven't had the pleasure to meet you yet."

Smiling at the blue-headed boy, Arianna giggled, "Hi there. I'm Arianna Ezrythal. It's nice to meet you...ah...Taichi?"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out! So, did you run away with Yugi or did you move here? I don't mean to be nosey and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If I could have a middle name, it would be Curiosity."

"Actually. I ran away from my stepfather who was abusive. I met Yugi at the airport in Japan. We're both currently living with my real father now."

"Asshole parents now a days...Sorry about that. Anyway. Ah, that's cool. Your last name...It sounds familiar, I can't place it though."

Arching an eyebrow and then laughing, Arianna responded, "Oh? You must mean my father...Kenneth. He's a producer well, used to be."

Slamming his hands on the table and causing Yeminshi to drop his book and the other students seated at that table to look up, Taichi yelled, "That's it! That's why it sounds familiar! I used to worship that guy. Excellent producer he is! Wait, you said was? What happened?"

Sighing, she took a small sip of her water and spoke once again, "All the bands seem to quit. He's never had a band that's lasted more than a couple of years. It's horrible really."

Leaning back in his chair, he shook his head, his bangs falling over his eyes in a boyish manner, "Damn. That sucks! I hope he finds a group sooner or later. I'd hate to see a producer like that go down the drain. It's just not right."

Yugi looked over to see Arianna and Taichi engaged in a conversation and found himself sitting closer to hear what they were talking about. The two turned around and smiled, allowing him to join.

"So, your name is Japanese. Did you move here?" Arianna asked.

Laughing, Taichi smiled, "Nah. I'm another runaway just like you two. My parents were alcoholics and abused me. At the age of 14, I was gone. Out of there like a lightening bolt. When I got here, I dyed my hair and changed my name and everything. I never wanted to see that country or anyone from it ever again. The past belongs where it belongs."

"You changed your name? What was it before?"

"Kilonon. Pitiful name isn't it. Taichi is so much more...fiery. Hahaha."

"Nah. It's actually really nice." Blinking, she turned to Yugi who was staring off into space, "What's the matter, Yugi?"

"W-well. I think I'm ready to tell them why I ran away but I don't want to do it infront of all these people."

Taichi smiled at that and nodded, "Don't worry about it. Here, hold on. Yeminshi! Let's go outside. We got something to talk about."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Yami had awaken a few hours later after Solomon had gotten off the phone to tell Tea how late it was and she needed to go home. She frowned and protested that she wanted to stay longer and he had to admit to himself, even though he cared for her, she seemed to be a little too clingy and annoying sometimes for him. She would complain they didn't become 'intimate' enough and they should move on in their relationship. Sometimes it made the Pharaoh just want to gag. Sighing, he shook his head when she finally left the house, his feelings were so mixed. One minute he wanted to be next to her and holding her and the next he wanted her far away from him. He couldn't make up his mind.

Trudging up the steps, the Pharaoh sighed and ran a hand lightly through his hair and stopped in his tracks. Shaking his head and resuming his steps, he made it up the steps and to the second floor. Stopping briefly, he found himself infront of Yugi's door, the door was slightly ajar and the room was dark. The warm light that used to be Yugi's and made the room light up and shine was gone, now leaving a dull and dark empty space and a cold bed. The puzzle was no longer in the corner for the Yami had taken it and placed it next to his that was in his room to keep it from any harm.

Heaving a sigh, he walked over to the bed that was once occupied by his hikari and picked up the pillow, hugging it gently to his chest and inhaling the scent of strawberries and Yugi that still remained.

"Aibou...I'm so sorry. Ra, please, forgive me...Just come back to me, my hikari...Please..."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Ancient spirit, eh? That really sounds amazing, more like spectacular! Hey look, Yeminshi I used a large word!" Taichi said laughing and punching the older man in the shoulder lightly.

"Ah, yes. I'm impressed. Yes, Yugi. Your story truly is amazing. And as unreal as it may sound, I believe it as does Taichi but I think he's more amazed and thinks it's 'cool' than anything. Am I right?"

"You bet! However, that girl you're talking about. Tea, what the hell kind of name is that? She sounds like a real...whore. And your friends, my god. I woulda kicked their asses! And that guy, the spirit that you love, I don't know how he could be so mean to you. I mean, after all you did for him, by letting him share your body. That's just fucked up. Excuse my language, Yeminshi." Taichi said rolling his eyes.

Yugi had to laugh at the way Taichi was acting, as did Arianna as the group remained in the shade under a large oak tree that was in the middle of the school yard. Yeminshi continued to study the cards that Yugi took out of his backpack while Taichi was still making fun of Yugi's old friends and imitating Tea causing Yugi to roar with laughter.

"Oh, Yami! I love you soooo much! I make such stupid speeches just for you and I have to go through atleast 5 skirts because I think about you so much! I wonder what our children will look like!" Taichi imitated and even made the 'wide eye' look Tea did when she was excited or happy about something. Seeing how the group was enjoying it, including Yeminshi, he continued,

"Oh, do you think this cheerleading outfit covers too much? Maybe I should go ask them for a smaller size or make them cut it a bit! I need to look my best you know when I'm cheering you on when you're dueling!"

Laughing once again, the group was interrupted by a loud shrilling noise through the entire school causing Yugi to stop laughing and give a curious look. Yeminshi handed Yugi back his cards and stood up, picking up his briefcase,

"That's the bell to signal lunch is over. We have chemistry next. What do you two have?"

Searching through his backpack, Yugi pulled out a slip of paper, "Chemistry. Cool! I wonder if we have all our classes together."

"That would be wonderful." Arianna said smiling.

"Yeah it would! Well, let's go. You can see how many times I get in trouble for almost melting down the lab with my experiments." Taichi said grinning.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"MR TOSHI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THOSE CHEMICALS TOGETHER!" The science teacher screamed as smoke filled the room.

Smoke filled the room as chemicals boiled all over and spilt all over the floor, causing a small hole to form in the center of the floor and the teacher to panic as he pushed his students out of the classrooms worth while pressing the fire alarm button as the entire school was emptied out in a record time while the principal came running out to make sure everyone got out alright.

Leaning on a tree that was out in the open field, Yugi tried to prevent himself from laughing at the teacher whom was currently scolding Taichi for nearly melting down the entire school. However, the rebellious boy just stood there, rolling his eyes and blowing his long bangs out of his eyes as the teacher ranted and ranted.

Yeminshi stood there, rolling his eyes and sighing heavily as he turned to Arianna who was laughing hysterically at the situation infront of her,

"Well. So much for chemistry. What do the two of you have next?" The taller man asked.

Searching through his backpack once again, Yugi pulled out the small slip of paper and let his eyes scan the words briefly, "Math. Do you two have the same?"

Frowning, Arianna shook her head, "Nope, Yugi. I have History. Oh no, that means we won't be in the same class after this one!"

Laughing slightly, Yeminshi held his hand up, "Not to worry, Arianna. I have the same class with you next and Taichi has math so Yugi, you'll be fine. Just don't follow after him, he'll cause you to get detention every day for the next six weeks."

Smiling and laughing, Yugi beamed, "That's great. Atleast I won't be alone in that class." He was really starting to take a liking to Taichi.

Grinning, the blue haired boy strolled over to the tiny group and laughed, "Got us out of another class, eh Yeminshi?" The taller boy just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"You mean you do this all the time?" Arianna asked, cocking her head to the side and blinking curiously.

"Of course I do. I hate that class and the teacher is a real prick too. He never shuts his trap and I'm just tired of hearing him."

"Alright everyone. The mess is all cleaned up and we can go back inside. However, you, Mr. Toshi, I will see you in detention after school for the next week!" The short and stubby principal yelled out.

Chuckling, Taichi walked through the halls to his next class and was surprised to see the youth following him with a curious look on his face,

"What's up, Yugi? You have math next? Heh, alright then. It's this way. The teacher is much better than the chemistry one so you'll like her. She's really cute too. You know what I'm saying?" He winked and walked into the classroom.

Yugi followed him, laughing slightly and took a seat next to the rebel and waited for the class to begin but was distracted when Taichi pulled out a sheet of words and began to look it over,

"You wanna see this? It's a song I've been writing."

"Sure. Let's have a look at it. As long as it doesn't have to do with blowing up the school."

Snickering, Taichi leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head and rested it on them,

"You never know with me. You just never know."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**One year later...**

"Yami, give it up already! Yugi is gone! He's never coming back! You've searched nearly every state in the United States! Now come on and take me out! All you've been doing is whining over him! I thought you loved **me**!" Tea whined as the Pharaoh was sitting on the couch, blanking out at the scene before him.

It was true though. He searched almost every state and no sign of Yugi. He had been sunburned, chased by females, hit on by both males and females, attacked by a dog, nearly drowned in the ocean, got hit with a ton of snow, threw up on every boat ride and was now catching a cold. And after all that, no Yugi, not even a strand of his hair.

_'Aibou...I don't know what I can do...? I guess you don't care for me like I care for you...Perhaps...I was so cold to you that I pushed you so far away, that you actually decided to leave me...I guess this is what you want...I mean, I know I love Tea but Ra, Aibou! I love you too! Maybe even more...Just I...'_

"Yami! Come on! Stop moping around and let's go already!" The annoying whine pierced the air once again and caused the Pharaoh to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Alright then. Where did you want to go...?"

"Out! But stop moping and get over it! Yugi is gone, Yami! Never returning! Okay!"

Frowning bitterly, the Pharaoh sighed and nodded. The girl was right. Yugi was gone and probably would never return and he knew deep inside of him, it was his own fault.

"Maybe you're right...Maybe he is gone...forever..."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Oh my god! You're insane! You're turning little Yugi into you!" Arianna shrieked but found herself laughing at Taichi who stood next to Yugi with a sharp needle in his hands which were covered in latex gloves, a gleam of Vaseline resting on the edge of his gloved thumb.

"Nah. He aint nowhere like me yet. He's getting there though. Maybe if he changed his hair, got a few piercings and tattoos..."

"I think this is enough for now, Taichi," Yeminshi said, looking up from his book and rolling his eyes, "You've only known him for a year and here you are, piercing his right ear, yourself even. I don't know how you did it."

Laughing, Yugi shook his head, causing his spiky hair to flow in the air, "Nah, Taichi is my man, right? Just because I dress like him doesn't mean I'll do anything crazy like get a tattoo or a piercing in my body besides my ear." He responded and looked down at his attire, cracking a smile.

A long black shirt with a few chains on it, covered his upper body while baggy blue jeans with more chains were on his lower half and army boots were his shoes. Around his neck no longer was the choker that he once wore constantly, now a spiked collar with a tiny silver star in the middle adored his slim neck. And now here he was, getting a needle placed inside of his ear, ready for his first piercing ever.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Arianna said laughing, "I can imagine in a few years you'll be looking more wild than him. Don't you agree, Jackie?" The red headed girl asked and turned to a girl who stood next to her.

Jackie was about the height of 5"5' with long pink hair, obviously it was dyed seeing how she told Arianna her original color used to be blond while her eyes were a shimmering mix of purple and blue, making her cast off an eternal glow. She wore clothes similar to Taichi and Yugi's but not as insane. She wore a lot of black minus the chains and a lot of baggy clothes that hid her petite and perfect figure. She had about 5 earrings in each ear and her nose was pierced, Arianna had met her in one of her classes that none of the three boys were in and it was shocking how close they became. And because of how she was, Taichi was taking a very large liking to her,

"I agree. I can imagine him in a few years, his hair color will be changed and he'll have tattoos on every part of his skin while he has holes from many piercings all over his body." Jackie laughed, throwing her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah right!" Yugi said laughing, "No way in hell would I become like that!"

"See? Now he's even talking like you, Taichi! You've corrupted the poor boy!" Yeminshi yelled.

"Shh! If you three don't stop babbling, I'll miss his ear and end up getting his cheek, now be quiet!" The blue haired boy sighed and placed the needle through the boy's right ear.

Feeling a slight pinch and a bit of pressure, Yugi flinched but it wasn't too bad so he just shrugged it off and waited till Taichi placed a silver hoop in his ear. There. Now, he was pierced. He laughed. His first piercing ever.

"There we go now. Hey, it looks good on you! What do you three think?" Taichi asked and smirked triumphantly when the three nodded in agreement, "I should become a piercer!"

"God no! Everyone would run from you!" Jackie yelled, earning a playful glare from Taichi.

Looking in the mirror, Yugi smiled at the redness in his ear that was protected by the now silver hoop that was dangling from his view. Even though it was only a year later, he knew that the old Yugi, the one that lived in Japan and was known as a shrimp and a target for people to pick on, he knew, that Yugi was gone. As he stared more at the dangling silver object in his ear, he smiled wider.

That Yugi was **dead.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End Four.**


	5. Chapter Five: Lyrics Of My Life

**A/N:** I did not copy Sabby-chan's fic, infact, a few weeks after I started mine I found hers! They're almost the exact same but mine is going to have a very interesting twist so when you can, stop by and read hers! There seems to be a lot of Yugi run away/becomes a singer fics out there.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"You really write beautiful lyrics, Taichi. It's as if you're talking about your own life in them. Infact, I truly do think you're talking about your life in this one. You should be a writer or even a singer."- **Arianna**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**Yugi's 17th Birthday...**

A loud ringing echoed through the room making a person roll over and groan, shoving their head under a pillow. The ringing didn't seem to stop and the person found himself sitting up and grabbing the annoying object with one hand. Grasping the clock in his hand, Yami growled at it,

"I hate you. You know that? I was having a dream my aibou was back and you interrupt it!" Glaring at it, he then suddenly smirked and placed it back on the desk, raising his hand; he yelled two simple words, "MIND CRUSH!"

However, he didn't realize that whatever the clock was sitting on would also go to the Shadow Realm and instead of just the clock going, the desk along with half the floor went, creating a huge hole in the floor,

"Oh shit!"

Solomon looked up from his paper from the breakfast table and looked up at the ceiling to see Yami looking down at him with a nervous laugh. Shrugging at that and the huge hole in the ceiling, he picked up the paper again and began to read,

_'Been a year and a half and still no call from Yugi. I wonder if he forgot, nah, he'd call when he was settled but my god, a year already? It's his birthday today...my grandson is 17, my god. I sure hope he's doing alright.'_

As on instance the phone rang in the kitchen and Solomon stood up to pick it up but not before glancing at the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Tea,

_'America? Florida? Could it be? Wait, this is a very odd number.'_

"Hello? Solomon Mutou speaking."

"Hey grandpa...It's me, I'm sorry I haven't been able to..."

"Nonsense! I'm just glad to know you're okay!," He glanced up at the ceiling to make sure Yami wasn't listening and was relieved when he heard the water running in the bathroom, "How are you doing, my boy?"

"I'm fine, grandpa. I really am. I'm living with this nice girl, Arianna and her father. I have a lot of friends and wow, I just love America, grandpa but I do miss you! I'm just not sure if I'm ready to come back yet..."

Shaking his head, the old man sighed, "No, you take your time. Happy birthday by the way! Anyway, I know you've had a hard life, especially with the feelings you have for Yami but take care of yourself, alright?"

He could swear Yugi's eyes were as big as saucers on the other line when the little one gasp into the phone, "How did you know about that?"

Footsteps were heard and the old man took it as a sign the crimson-eyed Pharaoh was coming down the steps, "I've seen it in your eyes. Listen, the object of your affection is coming down the steps now. I'm so glad you're okay, my boy. Please call whenever you can! I love you. Take care."

"I love you too, grandpa. I'm going to call Kaiba and Joey now. Bye!"

With that, the line went dead and grandpa went back to reading the paper just as the crimson-eyed boy entered with a look of curiosity on his face,

"Who was that? I hope not Tea."

Arching an eyebrow, Solomon blinked, "Not Tea? I thought you loved her."

"Well, I do but.."

"I know, she can drive you insane. As she does all of us. Anyway, it was just a close relative of mine."

"Oh. I thought it would be Yugi but I guess I have to give up on that for now..."

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Five: Lyrics Of My Life  
A Touch of Star Dust**

Scrunching his face at the video game infront of him, Joey nearly threw the remote into the tv as he saw his guy get shot down. Kaiba looked over at him and smiled slightly before returning to his book. Mokuba and Joey were playing an army video game while Kaiba was sitting quietly on the couch, enjoying a book he had been reading for some time now.

"Damn, Mokuba! Ya beat me again!" Joey whined causing the younger Kaiba brother to giggle.

Just then, the phone rang, making the two freeze in their game and watched as Kaiba got up to answer it. Normally a servant would but it had been longer than a year since they last heard from Yugi and Kaiba was more than anxious for the youth to call at one point.

"Hello. Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Kaiba? It's me..."

Shock filled Kaiba's eyes and Joey took this as a signal and told Mokuba he would be back and to not play without him. Smiling, the younger boy nodded and then retreated out of the living room and up to his room until the two were off the phone.

"Kaiba? Is dat who...I.."

"Yes. Yugi! Happy Birthday! We've been wondering when you would call! Where are you? How are you?"

Joey waited patiently and listened to the talk between his lover and his best friend, waiting anxiously to see what was going on. On the other line, Yugi was dodging Taichi whom had a pillow in his hand and trying to hit the youth but the blue haired boy went down when Arianna, Yeminshi, Jackie and a few other people attacked him and kept him away from Yugi.

"Thanks! I'm doing great! I'm in Florida, living with a great family and awesome friends! I love it here! I'm sorry I took so long to phone you. I just phoned grandpa a few minutes ago. I was just waiting till things settled down with me. You know?"

Noises in the background were heard as a vase shattered and Taichi's yelling was heard over the other noises making Yugi start to laugh into the phone,

"Sorry about that. My friends are having a pillow fight and one of them just broke something."

"That's quite alright. I'm glad you're doing well. Would you like the updates so far?"

"Sure, I'm sure nothing has changed I bet."

"Not really. However, Yami did search for you for a year but gave up because he went to so many states and couldn't find anything on you."

Widening his eyes, Yugi gasped, "Yami? Yami actually searched for me? Yeah right! That idiot Pharaoh would search for me? I thought he was with that slut!"

Shocked by the words and tone in the youth's voice, Kaiba gasped but shook his head, "Well...Yes, he did search for you and he misses you like crazy. And yes, he is dating Tea still..."

Rolling his eyes, Yugi snorted, "Figures. He'll probably marry her for all I care. Anyway, I have to go. Tell Joey I said hi and I miss him! Actually, let me say a quick hi to him."

Nodding, Kaiba handed the phone to the puppy, who took it and smiled as he spoke to Yugi through the phone,

"Yug? Happy Birthday! How are ya bud? I miss ya!"

As the conversation continued, the billionaire walked away and down the hallway, his coat edges rubbing up against the floor. Sighing, he raked a hand through his dark hair and leaned against the wall to close his eyes and think,

"Yugi...It's only been a year and half. You're still the same person...yet something inside of me is saying...you're not..."

After saying goodbye to Joey, the violet-eyed boy hung up the phone only in time to duck as Taichi came launching at him with a pillow. No, make that two pillows, one in each hand but since the youth ducked, the phone ended up in between them and went crashing to the floor.

"Ah! The hell are you doing, Taichi!"

"I'm just trying to give you a birthday hit. Better than birthday punches now hold still!"

"Hell no! You'll have to catch me first!"

The two chased each other around the house and then Yugi collided into a person, Kenneth who just laughed when the boy tried to apologize and sputter out words between mixes of it was Taichi's fault and he was sorry. The man just laughed and held his hand up to silence the boy and told him it was fine as he made his way down the steps.

"Hey you two! Come over here for a second. One of the guys that works with my dad, his son, Kevin goes to our school and he looked at your lyrics, Taichi and he loved them! Mind if I look at them?" Arianna smiled.

Pausing in his chase after Yugi, Taichi froze and smiled as he walked over to the group that was seated within the large living room,

"Sure. I have them in my car. I'll be right back. Shouldn't take me long."

With that said, he was gone out of the house in a flash, rummaging through the car to find the lyrics he had written back when Yugi had first just met him. Smiling at Yugi who had sat down next to the group, Arianna looked over and quietly asked him how the call to his grandfather and two friends went.

"It was actually pretty good. Yami's still dating her and uggghhhh...Well, you know."

Leaning over, she hugged the boy tightly to her and Yugi found himself blushing deeply for he knew, ever since he met this girl and she came into his life, he held a special bond to her and he knew deep down inside, it was more than friendship.

"It's alright, Yugi. I know it's hard and that awful girl is still around but cheer up...we're all here for you." Arianna said smiling.

"That's right!" Jackie said, placing a hand on his shoulders, "Everyone is always here. Don't you ever forget it."

"Thanks guys. I really needed that." The violet eyed boy smiled at the gesture he was receiving.

Taichi burst back through the door holding a sheet of paper, knocking Yeminishi over whom was sitting quietly at a table close by, causing the black haired male to fall to the floor and glare up at the hyper man.

"Whooopps! Sorry about that, buddy. You shouldn't be by the door though!"

Rolling his eyes, the green eyed man stood up and brushed himself off, "I will try to remember that next time while you're around.."

Smiling charmingly, the blue haired man walked over to where the group was seated in the den and handed the lyrics to Arianna as he placed them within her slim hands,

"Here ya are. I wrote this awhile ago. Yugi over there loved it."

"Hell yeah! It really describes his life as it was in the past."

The violet eyed boy then stood up, earning a curious gaze from the red haired beauty that sat close by,

"Where are you going, Yugi?"

"I'll be right back. I need to get something."

Nodding, Arianna shrugged and then proceeded to read the lyrics Taichi had given her just seconds ago. Scanning the paper with her eyes, Arianna began to read the words that were written neatly on the lined piece of paper as Jackie leaned over her shoulder to get a better look.

**To my mother, to my father,  
It's your son or it's your daughter,  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
Should I turn this up for you?**

**I sit locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
This silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way too fast!**

**The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know how to listen  
And let me make my decisions**

**'Cause I sit here locked  
inside my head remembering everything you've said  
The silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere to fast!**

**All your insults and your curses make  
me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing but  
you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give**

**I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you've said  
This silence get us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast**

After she finished reading them, Arianna gasped and looked over at Taichi with tears in her multicolored eyes,

"Taichi? You tried to commit suicide?"

Sighing, the man lowered his head and found the carpet to be interesting as he tried to find the words to explain himself, "At times, yes. I don't know what was worse. Being ignored at times or being beaten up by my parents. As I told you guys when I first met you, drugs and alcohol were their lives so I didn't mean shit to them..."

Finding tears in her eyes, Jackie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Taichi whom blushed heavily but accepted her into his arms and he too, wrapped his own around her in return, "Taichi...That's horrible...It almost sounds like mine but only my father was abusive.."

"I know.." Arianna sighed, "And he killed off your mother with his own two hands...God, I feel so horrible for the both of you..."

Smiling sadly at that, Jackie tightened her grip on Taichi, "It's alright as long as you have someone around to share the pain.." She whispered softly, earning a smile from the hazel eyed man.

Yugi then walked into the den carrying a guitar case, Yeminshi followed and sat down with the group as Yugi pulled out an electric blue guitar. He then stood up and went into the corner of the room where a system was as he pulled it over to the guitar and placed it inside.

Arching his eyebrow at this, Taichi smiled and then decided to forget all his sadness and looked over at the black-haired man, deciding to tease him a bit,

"What's the matter, buddy? Read all the books you have in your bag?"

Snoring, Yeminshi rolled his eyes, "No. I'm merely taking a break. I thought I would join you all here and listen what Yugi created out of his own mind."

"It's amazing. Yugi s so timid back then when I first met him, he meets up with Taichi and his whole life changes." Arianna giggled.

"Yugi? You created a song?" Jackie asked in amazement, "As in, with lyrics and all?"

Chuckling, Yugi smiled at her, "No no. I didn't create a song, I made the music and rhyme for the one you just heard Taichi read. Here listen."

Placing the guitar gently in his lap and cradling it carefully to him, the boy leaned over and began to play a bunch of music out of the wondrous instrument within his lap.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**Two months before Yugi reached the age of eighteen...**

Yugi sighed as he stared in the full length mirror infront of him and blinked a few times before shaking his head to clear his view. The boy...no, the man in the mirror was not who he had been half his life, no, he was someone he had become through all his pain and suffering, the results in all this turned his own personality upside down. He was still kind, but only to the ones he cared about, yet, he would be polite to people he didn't know. However, a burning hate had grown inside of his heart, completely taking over him, a hate that resulted against everyone back in Domino, Japan, except for his own grandfather, Kaiba and of course, Joey. The hatred seemed to grow more at the mention of the Pharaoh or Tea's name and Yugi found his eyes had lost their innocence too. They were no longer the innocent and lovable shade of purple.

No, that had been replaced by hard and determined crimson orbs. However, his eyes reminded him of the former Pharaoh so he had added a silver outline to them, making the silver ignite the crimson off a bit. His body was no longer tiny and weak, no, since he had been living here, he had grown, he was probably even a bit taller than Yami himself and had muscles starting to protrude here and there around his body. Of course, he still wore all black, sometimes even leather which he found to be quite comfortable.

_'I can't believe I'm almost 18...This is insane...And by god, have I changed...'_

Instead of staring at the mirror in horror, he found himself smirking at the image before him as he smoothed out his black outfit, adjusting the chains at times so they didn't crash into one another.

"Heh. The bondage look. Always been one of my favorites."

Brushing a blond bang at out of his eyes, he gripped it roughly and stared at it for a bit before pushing it aside in disgust,

"I really have to change that. Maybe I'll ask Arianna to dye it blue for me. God only know what Taichi would do to my hair if I let him..."

Smirking, he pulled away from the mirror. Arianna. That's right. Her father wanted to talk to Taichi and him along with Yeminshi about the songs they've been writing lately. After Taichi's first song was complete with lyrics and music and all, the boys then decided to write more and more each day. They soon had over 10 songs and it impressed everyone so much, Kenneth was thinking of making them a band.

However, at this moment Yugi had more important matters to attend to as he reached over to grab a bouquet of roses that lay close by. Walking over to them, he picked them up and admired the colors and the mixes of red, pink and white within the eternal flowers. Taking one last look in the mirror, he smiled once again and pulled away.

Walking down the steps, he checked to make sure she wasn't around, and sure enough, she wasn't. Infact, the house was completely dead, Kenneth was out discussing the latest songs with a bunch of producers and Arianna was out with Jackie, probably at the mall. Perfect. It gave Yugi a lot of time to set up what he was planning.

_'I may have been afraid to tell her how I felt years ago...but now I'm a complete man and I'm more than ready to let my feelings out for this woman.'_

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End five.**

**-Yugi learned to play the guitar a year after he met Taichi**

**-The lyrics above belong to the band Staind and only to them.**


	6. Chapter Six: No Longer Who I Was

**A/N:** So everyone is waiting for the whole "You said Yugi was going REALLY REALLY OOC but I haven't seen it yet!". **THIS **chapter begins it.

**Last warning- If you want the adorable, innocent, pure hearted Yugi in BOTH MIND AND BODY- This story is NOT for you.**

Yugi changes his name in this chapter to **Kega Yakusoku** which in English means Injured Promise (I THINK.). After that, the name sticks and the only ones that call him 'Yugi' will be Arianna, his two friends, her father, grandpa, Seto and Joey.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Kega is so...fiery! Blazing! You know what I mean, nothing like Yugi. Nothing at all."- **Yugi**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Hissing, Yugi felt his free hand grip the arm of the chair that he was currently sitting on as a large needle made its way into his skin. Smirking, he looked over at his girlfriend who was watching in shock and horror as the needle continued to drill into his skin, making a picture of some sort.. A very large picture. Covering her mouth with one hand, Arianna turned away from the scene, causing Yugi to grin devilishly.

"What's the matter, babe? Can't watch it for very long?"

"No! I don't know how you could do that! Even Taichi doesn't have one but I'm sure after he sees you have this he'll want to!" Arianna screeched earning a deep chuckle from the man.

"Ah what the hell, you know? I'll never admit it to anyone but I've always secretly wanted one when I was a kid and knew if I did, I'd have to gain the courage to do so."

"Ehhh but all I see are smudges so far! What are you even getting?"

Smirking, he used his free hand to hold up a picture of a large dragon as his red headed girlfriend took it from him. Grasping the paper in her hands, she nearly almost screeched when she saw how large it was.

"Yugi! This is huge! Are you really going to get this done in one shot!"

"Hey hey! It's not 'that' big, babe. I've seen much larger ones. That one is just a little above average so it's nothing. And hey, who knows, if I like it, I just might get another one!" He chuckled deeply at that.

"What! You are insane!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Piece of the Puzzle  
Chapter Six: No Longer Who I Was  
A Touch of Star Dust**

"Where would you like to go, my lovely lady? It's your choice!"

Rolling her eyes, Arianna had to laugh and hit Yugi in his side playfully, causing him to cringe. She immediately took notice of her mistake, "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't hit that di-"

Chuckling, he grasped her with his free hand and held her tightly to him, "Nope. You didn't even come close, however, even if you did, it wouldn't hurt me. You should know how well I take pain. This proves it." He grinned and pointed to the bandage on his right upper arm.

"Oooh! You are so conceited it's not even funny!" Arianna said, rolling her eyes and causing him to snort in laughter.

"Me? Conceited? I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear."

Their conversation was interrupted when Taichi came running over to them with sheets of paper in his hand and a large grin upon his handsome face.

"Yugi! Arianna! Have I got news for y-"He stopped mid sentence when he saw the bandage on Yugi's right upper arm, "You got a tattoo? Without me! Aw man! You suck!"

"Sorry about that, man. I couldn't resist. But hey, I loved the pain so much, when you decide to get one, I'll get another one to match it."

"Yugi!," His girlfriend yelled, "Are you insane?"

"Depends how you divine 'insane'." He smirked with a wicked grin before turning back to his friend, "So Taichi, what's up?"

"I got a deal with a record company. Actually, it's a friend of your dad, Arianna. Your dad also works with them again. Kinda like a reunion in the music business." Taichi said chuckling.

"Really? That's great! I was wondering when he'd go back! Wait...you got a deal? You? And Yugi and Yeminshi are going to be a group?"

"Yep! Isn't that great?"

"That's awesome, Taichi!" Arianna laughed and hugged her friend tightly.

"What do you think, buddy? Are you ready to be more serious with this music?" The blue haired man asked, raising as eyebrow at his tri colored hair friend.

Snapping out of his daze, Yugi let out a hearty laugh, "That's a stupid question. You know more than anything I've wanted to be in a group. Ever since I first saw you play your guitar when I came here three years ago."

"Well then, it's settled. Oh, before I forget. The producer wants to meet you, actually there are two of them, Arianna's dad, whom you obviously already know and his friend. He's really nice so come down when you can. Here's the address. I'll catch you two later, I got a date with Jackie. Yeminshi was just informed about it so he's going to the music store to look at a new guitar and a set of drums. Later! Oh! And don't get anymore damn tattoos without me!"

And then before anyone could speak, the man had disappeared completely out of sight leaving Arianna and Yugi there alone. Yugi remained silent, causing Arianna to tap him and shake him slightly, "Yugi?"

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he smiled softly at her before speaking, "There's something I have to do. Will you come with me?"

"Sure. What is it though?"

"I'm changing my name."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Rolling over and hiding the bright sun was his eyes, the Pharaoh groaned and clamped his eyes shut only to find he rolled over too far and went flying off the bed. Downstairs, Grandpa heard the loud thump and rolled his eyes as he walked over to Kaiba and Joey whom were currently sitting at the table.

"Yami's up. It always takes him about 30 minutes to realize he fell on the floor. So, what are the two of you up to today?" Grandpa asked as he sat down next to them.

"We decided to keep Yami away from Tea for once. Somehow...We haven't figured it out yet because this girl has complete tails on him that it's insane." Kaiba said rolling his ice blue eyes.

Laughing, Joey then spoke up next, "Yeah. I gotta agree, Tea jus dunno when ta leave Yami alone. Den again, I guess he still cares fer her. Dunno how he does though."

Sighing, Grandpa took a sip of his coffee and nodded, "I know what you mean. I can't tell what is running through that boy's head. Some nights he'll be crying for Yugi and telling him sorry, well, not telling Yugi sorry, more like talking to a wall and saying it but you get what I mean. While on other nights he'll be talking to Tea on the phone and telling her how much she means to him. I just don't get it."

"I really dun get what he sees in her..." Joey growled, "She has ta be one of tha most annoying people eva."

"Now puppy, behave yourself."

As on cue, the Pharaoh walked down the steps, yawning slightly and rubbing the remains of sleep from his eyes and then blinked in surprise when he saw Kaiba and Joey sitting there.

"Good morning, Grandpa, Kaiba, Joey. What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to take you out today. Have a place you want to go?" Kaiba asked.

Sighing, Yami leaned against the wall and shut his eyes before opening them again, "I would love to...but I promised Tea that I'd take her for lunch.."

Joey rolled his eyes and Kaiba resisted to the gagging feeling in his throat as he cleared it and spoke once again, "And have her make you spend a fortune on something she won't even eat? I don't think so. Go upstairs and get ready. We have you for today. Bakura, Ryou and Marik and Malik are meeting us at my house. Go get ready."

Nodding, Yami knew better then to argue and walked over the steps, debating on what he was going to say to his girlfriend about canceling out their lunch date.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Now, I need you to sign this, Mr. Mutou." A young girl's voice spoke in a soft tone as she pointed to a dotted line for where he would sign.

"Alright then. Do I sign my name or the one I want?" Yugi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yours. Then you'll have to sign all these other papers because we'll change the name on your birth certificate, etc. You might be here for a bit."

Smiling, Yugi finished and slid the paper back to her, "That's alright. It'll be worth it."

Nodding, the girl then handed him a stack of papers, "Here you are, sir. I need you to sign every bit of these forms while I go and get this approved."

Standing up, the girl walked away from the couple and went off to do whatever she had to do, leaving Yugi to read over the forms as he clicked his pen from time to time and signed each and every dotted line.

Pushing her red hair out of her face, Arianna leaned over and watched as he wrote a certain name down, "Is that the one you want?"

Grinning widely, he paused in his signing and looked at her, "You got it, baby. I love this name...It's just what I wanted."

"If you say so...I love your name now but whatever makes you happy. Can I atleast still call you Yugi?"

"Of course, babe. However, starting now, everyone else must now learn to say my name the right way, Kega Yakusoku."

"Is that so? You changed your name? What else are you going to do without me! Become ruler of the world!" Taichi pouted playfully earning a laugh from the group.

"Sorry about that but yeah, I did. Kega is so...fiery! Blazing! You know what I mean, nothing like Yugi. Nothing at all." He smirked.

"I still like Yugi." Arianna said frowning but smiled when he reached over to take her in his arms and hug her tightly to his hard chest.

"I know, baby, but that name is in the past. I didn't want to be stuck with it. I'm sorry but you can still call me my old one, just not around people we don't know."

Smiling, she nodded her approval and hugged him back as his hand reached up to stroke her red hair and run his large fingers through it. He then turned his attention back to Taichi who was remaining silent while Yeminshi was testing the strings on the new guitar he had just purchased.

"Well? Should I run down there now and introduce myself?" Yugi...now Kega asked.

"Actually, Kenneth is on his way here with the producer so there's no need for that. I figured that you'd be home after you did what you had to so I just had them come here. You also might want to tell them about your name too."

"Hmm. Yeah, I get what you mean. Also, did you think of a band name yet?"

Shaking his head, Taichi sighed, "No, I was hoping you could come up with one. Yeminshi is as blank as I am."

"I beg to differ." The taller man said rolling his eyes, "My mind will never be as blank as yours. Won't even come close." He spat, causing everyone to laugh.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Cringing, Yami shoved the phone away from his ear as Tea began to scream and cry to him, saying it wasn't fair for him to just cancel out on her and how she wanted to see him so bad even though she saw him all night up until 4 in the morning yesterday. Sighing, the Pharaoh did the best thing he could do, he took the phone and gently hung it up, knowing it would ring again and pulled the wire out of the wall.

Kaiba and Joey watched him from the doorway with large grins on their faces but hid them as the Pharaoh came out of the room with an emotionless look on his face,

"Alright. Let's go."

The three walked towards the limo that waited for them on the street and stepped into it, seating themselves properly as the doors slammed and it began to move down the streets of Domino.

"So..." Joey stated breaking the silence, "Any signs of Yug?"

That caught the Pharaoh's attention and his gaze snapped to Joey and he frowned, "No...None at all...I just don't know what to do anymore..."

"Aw, dun give up, Yami. He'll turn up when he wants ta. Maybe he jus wants a little break."

"For three almost four years?" The Pharaoh nearly screamed, "I've never heard of a break being so long!"

Shrugging, the blond turned his gaze back towards looking out the window, "Ya neva know...Anythin could happen."

Sighing, the Pharaoh returned his normal gaze and leaned back in the leather seat, "I supposed so...So, where are we going, Kaiba?"

Opening his blue eyes from his silent stage, Kaiba turned to the Pharaoh, "I don't know yet. First we're going to my place to pick up those four and in hopes that insane yami of Malik doesn't set anything on fire then we'll figure it out. Unless you have any ideas."

Shaking his head, Yami sighed once again, "No...I don't...Just as long as it's not here...Tea will find out I'm not sick then..."

"Ya told her ya were sick!" Joey sputtered in laughter, "Ya crazy, Yami! What if she goes dere ta check on ya?"

"Don't worry...Grandpa has it covered..."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. You'll make an excellent addition to the music business." The producer and friend of Kenneth, Anthony said.

Smirking and blowing a blond bang out of his eyes, Yugi smirked, "Call me Kega Yakusoku."

"Alright then, Kega. Everything looks fine but the only problem is...you need a band name...as quick as possible. Do you have any ideas before I take my leave?" The producer asked.

Rubbing his chin for a few, Kega's eyes lit up, "Actually. Yes...I do. That is, if you two will agree with it." He motioned towards Yeminshi and Taichi who were listening intently.

"Sure, buddy. Lay it on us." Taichi spoke up and Yeminshi nodded.

"How about... Angry Dream? No no, even better, we'll use the Japanese name of it, Okuru Yume."

"I like it." Yeminshi said smiling and then turned to Taichi who was also grinning in approval.

"Alright, it's settled then. Anthony, Kenneth, please add the name 'Okuru Yume' to that list of forms over there." Kega said smirking.

"Very well, Mr. Yakusoku. It shall be done."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**Two years later...**

Twenty year old Kega sat on a balcony ledge, enjoying the cool breeze that blew around him as he held his girlfriend in his arms who had apparently fallen asleep. Fidgeting, his eyes showed a sense of trouble inside of them as he used one hand to touch a small box that was placed in the pocket of his baggy black jeans. Smiling softly, he brushed her hair away from her closed multicolored eyes which caused her to stir and open them to him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, "I didn't mean to wake you up."

Rubbing her eyes slightly, she yawned and smiled up at him, "No, really. It's ok. Is anything wrong? You look troubled."

Sighing, he turned so she was leaning against one of the rocky pillars and he looked at her slowly with a slight tremble, he reached into his pocket. He pulled out the small box he was searching for and saw her eyes water up,

"Yugi..."

Taking her hand, he balanced himself on one knee and kneeled infront of her, "Arianna...Ever since I first met you that faithful day I ran away from my life...you've been there ever since... You've never left my side and I have no words to tell you how much I love you and how much you mean to me...And it would make me the happiest guy ever if you...Would you marry me?"

Gasping in surprise, she threw her arms around him and she hugged him tightly while sobbing her eyes out, "Of course I will, Yugi! Yes! Yes!"

Smiling, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her slender finger and then grabbed her as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to kiss her with all the bent passion that was inside of him ever since then. Grinning at that, he touched her bottom lip with his tongue, causing her to open her mouth as he deepened the kiss. However, they were soon interrupted..

"Woohoo! That's the way to do it, buddy! Use more tongue!" A voice said.

Breaking away, Kega growled and went to find the source of it and soon a chase had began leaving Arianna to crack up as the two men chased each other.

"Taichi!"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End Six.**

**A/N:** I have no idea how to change a name so if I got it wrong, oh well. It's just a silly story.

I did warn you he was going to be OOC. If you didn't get the hint from this chapter, I really don't know what to tell you.

For those of you who love him like this, Thank you for your reviews.


	7. Chapter Seven: For Me x For You

**A/N:** Within this chapter the band names of Yeminshi and Taichi are revealed, Yugi doesn't have one because his band name is technically what he changed his to, Kega Yakusoku.

Copyright of the songs within this chapter belong to no one other than **Linkin Park**, they are NOT mine, they belong to them.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"You make me the happiest man alive and I would die for you. To say I love another would be a complete lie."- **Kega/Yugi**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**A year later…**

Banging the drumstick against the set, Taichi smirked when he heard a loud bang in response. Looking up from the music sheet, Kega rolled his eyes and looked over at him,

"What in the name of hell are you doing?"

Grinning like the moron he was, he continued to bang the stick hard against the drum until Yeminshi walked into the room, reading a book but then looked up annoyed and ran over to him. Grabbing the stick from Taichi's hand, he smacked his head in response causing the blue haired man to fall over,

"What the hell are you trying to do? Break the drum set that we just paid a fortune for? You broke the other one at the last concert we just had!"

Rubbing the bump that was forming on his head, Taichi laughed, "Aw, lighten up, Yeminshi. I was just testing it.."

Dropping the music sheet on the marble table next to him, Kega laughed,

"Testing it? You almost blew a hole through it!"

Smiling sheepishly, the older man grinned, "Well yeah…Sorry, I get a little carried away. Anyway, how'd that song come out, buddy? Out of all the songs we've written, this is the first time you've wanted to write one yourself."

Nodding in response to Taichi's comment, Yeminshi looked over, "Yes. I am very curious too. Have you finished it?"

Sighing and walking over to the table once again, Kega picked up the sheet of lyrics that lay within the center and let his eyes rescan the words once again. Shaking his head, he reached over and handed the sheet of paper to his two friends, as they looked them over.

"It's what my past was like….the day I ran away, I could swear at times I would hear words like this within my head. I felt as if someone was singing these as I ran away to the airport back when I was 15. I mean, you know how that day went…remember what I told you."

**Graffiti decorations**

**Under a sky of dust**

**A constant wave of tension**

**On top of broken trust**

**The lessons that you taught me**

**I learn were never true**

**Now I find myself in question**

**(They point the finger at me again)**

**Guilty by association**

**(You point the finger at me again)**

**I wanna run away**

**Never say goodbye**

**I wanna know the truth**

**Instead of wondering why**

**I wanna know the answers**

**No more lies**

**I wanna shut the door**

**And open up my mind**

**Paper bags and angry voices**

**Under a sky of dust**

**Another wave of tension**

**Has more than filled me up**

**All my talk of taking action**

**These words were never true**

**Now I find myself in question**

**(They point the finger at me again)**

**Guilty by association**

**(You point the finger at me again)**

**I wanna run away**

**Never say goodbye**

**I wanna know the truth**

**Instead of wondering why**

**I wanna know the answers**

**No more lies**

**I wanna shut the door**

**And open up my mind**

Looking up from them, Taichi and Yeminshi frowned as they placed a hand on his thick shoulder, "We understand, Yugi." Yeminshi said, "We remember everything you told us and you're right, these lyrics really describe it."

"Yeah, buddy. They really do….So tell me, do you want to sing this at the next concert or is this just a personal song…?" Taichi asked, curiosity and concern filling his eyes.

Shrugging his shoulders and lowering his head slightly, the spiky-haired man shook his head, "I really don't know…I mean, yes, it is a personal song but I'm not so sure about it yet…You know what I mean?"

"Understandable, Yugi. It's nice you were able to put your feelings into this song though." Yeminshi smiled brightly.

"You're telling me…Now come on, we got a lot of practice to do! Our next concert is in a week!" Taichi yelled before banging the stick on the set again causing the two to growl at him.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Seven: For Me. For You.  
A Touch of Star Dust**

Rubbing his temples in annoyance and frustration, the Pharaoh groaned as he sat across from the table as Tea babbled about how cute this dress she saw was and how great she'd look. She continued to giggle and at times would reach over and tap her boyfriend slightly to make sure he was paying attention to her. Yami would just nod and smile in response to try to show he was 'paying attention' to her babbling and so on.

"But my god, Yami. You had to see it! It looked so great on me!" She laughed so much she snorted, causing everyone in the restaurant to look up and the Pharaoh to stare at her wide eyed before he started to crack up.

"Yami! That's not funny!", she whined, causing a loud pitch to fill the air and everyone to cover their ears, "How could you laugh at me! I didn't mean to do that!" She screamed and began to cry.

Lifting his hand in the air, Yami signaled for the waiter as soon as he could and was relieved when he saw him running over to him, "Check…NOW!"

Across the restaurant, Joey and Kaiba were sitting at their own table as they watched the scene before them,

"God, what a stupid bitch. I wish he'd just dump her already." Kaiba groaned before taking a sip of his wine.

"I kno. But ya kno what I think? I think Yami is keepin her around becuz he dun got Yug anymore and needs someone. Ya get what I'm sayin?" The blond asked his boyfriend before taking a huge gulp of his Coke.

"Mmm. Yes, I do. That might be why because at times, he looks like he just wants to shoot her. Speaking of Yugi, I got a phone call from him the other day."

Placing his cup down and shoving a handful of cheese into his mouth, Joey mumbled what sounded like 'Really? How is he?'

Laughing slightly at his boyfriend's reaction and how cute he was when he acted like this, Kaiba smiled, "He's doing well. His music business is picking up; he should be getting married soon. You know, normal stuff."

"It sucks we won't be able ta see his weddin. My own best friend and I can't see him get married becuz I gotta pretend I got no idea where he is." Joey sighed.

"I know, puppy. I know, but look on the bright side, he might do a concert here. You never know."

"Alright. Let's take it from the top. This'll be the opening song for next week's concert." Kega said as he reached over to grab his electric guitar, "One…Two…Three!"

Taichi sat behind the drums while Yeminshi played the keyboard and Kega held his guitar as the three began to play their opening song,

**Kega: "Memories consume. Like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume. I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again."**

**Akuma (Taichi): "I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize. That I'm the one confused."**

**All Three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

**Teki (Yeminshi): "Clutching my cure. I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more. Than anytime before. I had no options left again."**

**Akuma (Taichi): "I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize. That I'm the one confused."**

**All Three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

**Kega: "I'll paint it on the walls. 'Cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again. And this is how it ends."**

**All Three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. But now I have some clarity. To show you what I mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be alright. So I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit, I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Kega smirked, "Alright. That's a wrap. Great rehearsal, guys. Let's take 30."

"30? Why such a long break?" Taichi asked as he placed his drum stick down on the set.

"I gotta do something that I've wanted to do for a bit…"

"What? You said you weren't getting your next tattoo till after the concert and I was going to come with you!"

"No no, you moron. Besides, a tattoo takes more than 30 minutes. I have to ask Arianna to do something for me."

"Ooooh. I wonder what that could be." Taichi grinned while nudging Yeminshi in the ribs, causing him to roll his eyes and mutter 'pervert' under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Kega snorted, "That you are. A complete pervert. It has nothing to do with that. Look, just take 30, I'll see you when I'm done."

"Arianna? Are you here?" Kega called out, holding a thick bag in his large hands.

"In here, Yugi." She said from the kitchen of her father's house, "What's up?"

Walking into the kitchen, he gave her a quick kiss before he sat down next to her, "I…I have a favor to ask you. I feel stupid asking this now but if we're going more public…"

Blinking her multicolor eyes in confusement, she looked over at her fiancé, "What is it, Yugi? You can ask me, don't worry about that."

Reaching into the bag that was in his lap, he pulled out two bottles, one was blue dye and the other was a whiteish/silverish color. Taking the bottles and holding them out infront of himself and her, he smiled slightly, "I want you to dye my hair?"

Smiling brightly at his shyness, she giggled, "Of course. But why me? Why not go to a professional?"

"I don't trust anyone with my hair except you and as you know, there's a good chance we might do a concert in Japan and I'd end up seeing them…And the last thing I want, is to look like him. My eyes have already changed because of everything I've been through but my hair….it's…"

"Too much like his, don't worry. I'll do it, but what do you have in mind?" She asked as she took one of the bottles from his hands and read the back of it.

Fidgeting with the second bottle, he smiled slightly at her, "Well, I was thinking….The blue could replace the maroon…and the silver could replace the blond? So then I'd have black, blue and silver within my hair instead of the colors of maroon (? I think..), blond and black….I'd feel…much more.."

"You don't have to say it, hon. I know what you mean. Sure, go grab a few towels and we'll do it here, okay?"

"Alright, baby. How long do you think it'll take?" He asked, thinking of how he told the guys only 30 minutes.

"I'd say about an hour or so…you have to first put this one in, let it sit for a bit and then wash it out and then carefully put the other one in….let it sit then wash it out."

Groaning, Kega slapped his forehead, "I better go tell the guys to take a longer break, I told them only half an hour." He said and started to leave but then stopped, "Oh. And Arianna?"

"Yes?"

"You make me the happiest man alive and I would die for you. To say I love another would be a complete lie."

Smiling softly at the comment, she nodded, "That goes double for me..…"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**A week later.**

Kega groaned as he put his final touches into the last song that they performed. The crowd tonight was wild and insane and there had to be about five bodyguards around each part of the stage because the fans would try to reach and grab the members of the band and himself at times.

"You were a great crowd! Thanks so much for your support and goodnight!" Kega yelled as huge sparks of fire burst out of nowhere and when it cleared, the three members of the band 'Okuru Yume' were gone completely off the stage.

"Whew. Tough crowd tonight, eh." Taichi asked as he grabbed a towel nearby and wiped his sweat onto it.

"Gahhh! You idiot! What are you doing? That happens to be a very expensive piece of cloth! It's used for display! Not your sweaty face!" Yeminshi screamed as he snatched the towel back from the laughing man.

Kega laughed slightly as he looked over at the lyrics to his own song and smiled slightly. They didn't perform that song. He had wanted to but something was stopping him. Something deep inside of him was holding off and telling him it wasn't time. So, yes, he had listened to that something and held off on it.

"Hey, you know what's really cool?" Taichi said after Yeminshi had stopped screaming at him. When no one looked up, he continued to talk, "I'm studying this book on reading minds and locking into them and tonight, I tried it and I was able to see what this girl was thinking about me." He finished with a smirk.

Yeminshi rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head, "You idiot! What about your girlfriend?"

"Heeyyy now! All I said was she was thinking stuff about me, I said nothing about dating her! I just said that because of the way she was looking at me and I was curious. Hey Yug, buddy, didn't you say you can lock into minds?"

Looking up from the paper, the leader of the band snapped out of it, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Yami…the idiot Pharaoh and I used to have a link where we could talk to one another. As him and I grew apart, I still had that power, even without him so I was able to tap into other minds. The only one I couldn't tap into was his because I guess since I became so depressed over him, the connection just snapped and there was nothing left to rebuild it. But oh well, that's the way it goes."

Nodding, Yeminshi smiled, "Yes. It is amazing what the mind and body can do. Now, if you excuse me…I must take leave. You two have an appointment to get another tattoo anyway so, I have to run."

Grinning widely, Taichi walked over to him and slapped his shoulder, causing him to fall forward, "Your little 'take leave' wouldn't have to do with that fine woman outside waiting for you, now would it."

Glaring at his friend, Yeminshi reached to grab his jacket and placed it on, "My business is none of yours. Now if you excuse me."

"I knew it! Hahahaha, Yeminshi is dating! Oh this is great. Where's the damn camera when I need it!"

"Taichi," Kega stated, "Leave him alone. Besides, save your energy for the tattoo appointment. Which reminds me, let's get moving."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**One year later**

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror, Arianna sighed and stared at her reflection for some time now. Running her fingers down her body, she touched the crimson fabric of

the wedding dress, a dress that Jackie had designed with her own two hands. To truly say it was extraordinary would be the truth; it was a complete masterpiece.

The dress was red itself with streams of black adding to the design while the sleeves were long and covered all the way to her hands, long but see through with black and red lace through out them. The back of the dress was open with rhinestones that went from the top of her neck to the back of the dress while the dress was long and flowed down to the floor. On her neck was a choker with a red star and rhinestones while in her ears were shimmering star earrings.

Her hair had been down up in tiny curls that had red and black gemstones placed in them, matching and setting off the colors of her hair.

"Are you nervous?" A voice interrupted her thoughts as Jackie stepped into the room wearing a long black dress.

Laughing, Arianna turned around, "O-of course I am! Who wouldn't be! I'm marrying a guy I've known for years and who would have known he'd grow up to be a famous and…incredibly gorgeous singer? My best friend designed me a beautiful wedding dress and to pick a Gothic Cathedral? It's completely amazing yet I'm still nervous!"

Walking over to her, she adjusted the choker on the woman's slim neck, "I know, but you just have to remain calm, Arianna. Just think about how life will be. You'll be living in a huge house with the man you love and you won't have to do anything yourself because you'll have servants fussing over you!"

"I know, I know but I can't get over this. It just seemed like yesterday I was watching my mother and my stepfather get married. Of course they didn't marry in a place like this, it was a Catholic church, which for some odd reason, I cannot stand. This place is amazing, whose idea was it to have it here?"

"Taichi's." Jackie said smirking, "Who else would have that idea? Also, he got Yug- I mean Kega to agree very easily."

"Figures. You guys have been going out for awhile now. When the hell is he going to propose to you!"

"I don't know! He's such a pushy guy too and you think he'd do it already! Eesh! Now come on, let's fix your hair, you must have been running around from being nervous, you messed it up."

Adjusting his tie, Kega smirked in the mirror and turned to Taichi who was laughing hysterically, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Do that face more often! It makes you look hilarious!"

Glaring in the direction of the blue haired man, Kega grabbed a spare tie that was hanging on a chair that was close by and threw it at Taichi, who only increased his laughing.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. You're supposed to be my best man and you're acting like an idiot as always!"

Blowing a dark bang out of his eyes and laughing, he replied,

"Hey, what do you want from me? I live to be myself!"

The sound of a door opening was heard as Yeminshi walked in followed by two of their friends, Kevin and Justin, "Are you two ready yet or will Yugi be late for his own wedding?"

"Man, Yeminshi! When are you going to get it right in your head the kid's name is now Kega, not Yugi! Eesshh." Taichi said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not a child anymore! I'm 22 years old! And it doesn't matter; Yeminshi along with all of you can call me Yugi still. Just not around my fans or the public. I did change my name for a reason."

A knock on the door interrupted them as Jackie and Lisa popped their heads in the doorway, "Are you guys ready! Kim is in there trying to calm Arianna down but who can really blame her. Taichi, you better not fuck up this wedding, I'll kill you." Jackie threatened making him laugh once again.

"I think he finds everything hilarious." Justin said, smirking.

"Yeah, I know but that's Taichi for you."

"Well let's get moving already!", Jackie said, "This wedding cannot be on hold forever!"

Walking up slowly to him, her dress flowing softly behind her, Arianna smiled brightly at him as she took her place by his side. Kega turned to face her and smiled and leaned over to whisper in her ear,

"You look beautiful…"

Blushing heavily, she smiled once again as they both turned to face the man that would marry them (I'm not sure who marries in a Gothic Cathedral….so just bear with me on this.) whom was dressed in a long, black, flowing robe. Glasses were on the bridge of his nose and he used his right hand to place them where they belonged.

"We are here today, on this beautiful day to honor the marriage of Kega Yakusoku and Arianna Ezrythal. These two people have come forth to complete their journey in life by coming together for all eternity." The man spoke.

As words were spoken, Taichi, whom was off to the side of the groom, leaned on one foot as he balanced himself out of boredom as the words rang through the air. Yeminshi wasn't too far from him and glared at him, ready to slap him but then remembered where they were and refrained himself from doing so.

Jackie was off to her friend's side and smiled as she heard the words the man infront was speaking and felt tears burn in her eyes. Yugi and Arianna finally would be together, for all eternity. Her tears of happiness turned to anger when she saw Taichi leaned on one of the chairs and drumming his fingers on the top of it.

"Taichi!", she hissed, trying not to sound too loud. No response. She fumed, ready to walk over there and slap him but then she caught Yeminshi's gaze, she sighed in defeat.

"What is it, Yeminshi?" His girlfriend, Kim whispered into his ear, making sure she kept her voice down.

"It's nothing. I just don't want Taichi to ruin this, you understand?" He whispered back, and she nodded.

_'Forgive me for this, this is my best friend's wedding but they're so damn boring. I wonder if I'll ever make it through mine…I should propose soon…Jackie seems very impatient.'_ Taichi groaned and ran a hand through his hair, and shut his eyes. At the sound of certain words, Taichi's eyes snapped opened and he was never happier to hear these words.

"The rings, please."

_'Thank god…'_ Walking over to the couple, he smiled charmingly and handed them to the guy infront of them, "Here ya go."

**(A/N: I'm just making this up because I don't want to make it sound like a traditional wedding so bear with me as we fly through this.)**

The man handed one to Kega and the other to Arianna, before he turned to face Kega,

"Kega. Repeat after me. I, Kega, take this ring to pledge my alliance to you, Arianna. I will remain faithful to you, never leave your side, care for you and love you till the very end. As I take this ring, I pledge my life to you and will love you with my very soul."

Kega smiled and took his soon to be wife's hand within his large one as he slid the ring on her slender finger, "I, Kega, take this ring to pledge my alliance to you, Arianna. I will remain faithful to you, never leave your side, care for you and love you till the very end. As I take this ring, I pledge my life to you and will love you with my very soul."

The beautiful red-head bride felt tears in her eyes as she saw the love shining in the eyes of the man that she loved more than anything and waited anxiously for the man infront to have her do the same.

"Arianna, Repeat after me. I, Arianna, take this ring to pledge my alliance to you, Kega. I will remain faithful to you, never leave your side, care for you and love you till the very end. As I take this ring, I pledge my life to you and will love you with my very soul."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, she took his large hand within her petite one and placed the ring on his finger, "I, Arianna, take this ring to pledge my alliance to you, Kega. I will remain faithful to you, never leave your side, care for you and love you till the very end. As I take this ring, I pledge my life to you and will love you with my very soul."

Grinning, the man in the long robe smiled at the two before him, "Very well then. Now…"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**Three months later**

"What! You'd rather live in a normal house than live in a mansion with me!" Kega yelled across the table at Yeminshi and Taichi.

Placing his hands in the air, signaling a calming motion, Yeminshi sighed, "Calm down! We will in time but we happen to love where we live right now! Even Taichi, it's close by and right now, we don't feel like shuffling a bunch of stuff all over! You understand, right?"

Sighing and leaning back in the leather chair, Kega sighed, "I suppose. I just thought you two; especially Taichi would want to live in a huge house. I guess I was wrong."

"Hey hey!", Taichi yelled, interrupting everyone, "I want to, believe me, I do! But right now, we're booked solid for the next year! We got tours all over the place and right now, it's not a good time to try a move half my shit here."

Snickering, Yeminshi nodded, "Of course. There's so much stuff in your house, I'm surprised nothing is living in there with you." He laughed, earning a growl from Taichi.

Smirking, Kega leaned back in the chair, stretching his muscular arms out, showing the dragons on each arm off, "Well, the least I can do is make the rehearsal room in the basement. I mean, I already have people moving the stuff out for Arianna, and myself. I have no problem with it, besides, I like people working for me." He finished with a grin.

"Just you and her?" Yeminshi asked, "What about the father?"

"He said in time, as you two said. The house he's living in, well, where I used to live, means a lot to him so he's going to stay there for a bit. So yeah, it's just me, my beautiful wife and her damn cats." He growled.

Taichi cracked up, "Cats, eh? She's a cat lover. Oh brother. You'll be sneezing all over!"

"Funny. Very funny."

Rolling his eyes, Yeminshi placed his hand on the table, "Listen. We need to discuss our next tour. I think it might be out of Florida, maybe even the states."

"You mean like..another country or something?" Taichi asked, leaning over, watching with dark eyes.

"Possibly."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End of Seven.**

**Runaway and Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park.**

**Teki-Enemy**

**Akuma-Devil**


	8. Chapter Eight: Eyes Of The Past

**Yeminshi Shina-Real name- Teki-On stage**

**Taichi Toshi-Real name- Akuma-On stage**

**Yugi is NOT changing back. I don't know how many times I should repeat this. **

**The Japanese words such as the group names were thrown in because the name sounds better in Japanese, doesn't mean he'll be speaking it. **

**WARNINGS- This fic contains YAOI. Joey/Kaiba, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, etc. **

**SERIOUS OOC**

**And of course, Tea bashing.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Is it me or does this man look almost like you, Yami?"- **Seto Kaiba**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Flexing his arms and reaching over to pick up a barbell that was close by, Kega closed his eyes and lifted the heavy weight above his head. Taichi sat close by reading the lyrics to a new song and stared at his friend and band member with an odd look and shook his head while laughing. Yeminshi, being the book worm was sitting close by and was engrossed in a thick, hard covered book that was lying in his lap. Kega opened his dark eyes to look up at Taichi, who was still laughing,

"The hell are you laughing at?" The spiky haired man replied and placed the heavy barbell down to walk over to his laughing friend.

"Nothing. It's just you make such a big deal out of lifting up a heavy barbell. Don't you think you should stop working out for a bit? You're already huge."

Rolling his dark eyes, Kega scowled at the once again laughing man, "You think it was this easy to get like this?" He asked, grinning and flexing his right arm, making the dragon move back and forth, "I used to be so short and so puny it was pathetic! You remember what I was like when we first met!"

Placing his book down, Yeminshi gave a hearty laugh and pushed his black hair out of his eyes, "Oh my. I certainly remember what you looked like. Taichi and I thought you were a child!"

Frowning bitterly at those words, the leader of the band walked over to where the black haired man was and sat down next to him, "It's not funny you know. You know what my life was like before this one. Pure hell. Torture and loneliness."

Sighing, the older man leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder while Taichi got up from where he was and walked over to the two, "I know. I'm sorry, Yugi. You know we're only joking. We know what your life was like back in Japan."

Smiling slightly, Kega leaned over and grabbed Yeminshi and ruffled his hair a bit, "And then I met you two insane idiots."

"Ow! Let go! You never seem to stop this!"

"Guys! Dinner is ready! Come on up and wash up, I don't want your filthy hands in my kitchen or on my plates!" Arianna's voice yelled from upstairs.

Taichi laughed once again and slapped Kega on his rock hard shoulder, "That wife of yours. She's a real classic, isn't she."

Laughing, Kega stood up from the couch and nodded, "That she is. She's been like that ever since I met her 10 years ago. First friend I ever met when I ran away. She's been through almost everything with and for me. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. I'd take a bullet for her if I had to."

Gagging at that, Taichi earned a smack from Yeminshi who just smiled, "That's wonderful you think of her like that, Yugi. I'm sure she feels the same."

"GET UP HERE ALREADY OR YOUR FOOD WILL BE FROZEN BY THE TIME YOU'RE HERE!"

"Even though she has a heart attack about having dinner late…"

Laughing, the three men made their way up the stairs, leaving their rehearsal room and then climbing up into the main hallway of the mansion before walking into the kitchen to wash up for dinner.

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Eight: Eyes of the Past  
A Touch of Star Dust**

Dark eyes flashed open and held love and lust in them while a mouth opened up to speak words of love and passion. Yami stood next to Tea holding her hand tightly and biting the skin of her soft neck while she had her arms wrapped around him.

Lifting his head up from her neck, his spiky hair rested under her chin, tickling her slightly, "Tea, I want you to know I love you so much. Would you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes and she hugged him tightly, "Of course I won't. Wait. What did I just say? No! I want to say no! NO! I'm meaning to say NO! STOP IT! WHY CAN'T I SAY NO!"

Yami shrugged, "How the hell should I know? It's your dream. Pretty fucked up you can't control it."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Tea sat up from her bed with a frown on her face, "How come I couldn't say yes to Yami? That's so messed up! One of the best dreams I've ever had and I can't say yes! Arggghhh! Maybe I'll call him and tell him!"

Just as she was about to pick up the phone, it rang loudly and she quickly answered it,

"Yami?"

But it wasn't Yami. It was her friend from school.

"Hey girl! Guess what? That new band that's from America, you know those three hot guys from the group Okuru Yume? Well, they're performing here next week! Tickets go on sale tomorrow! We have to go, girl! You know you want to!"

Tea shrieked into the phone, almost causing her friend's eardrums to blow up, "Oh my god! WE SO HAVE TO GO! OH! I CAN'T WAIT! ESPECIALLY THE LEAD SINGER, WHAT'S HIS NAME? Kega something…OH WHO CARES, WE HAVE TO GO!"

"Girl, tone down your voice. I can hear you fine, no need to yell. Anyway, I have to go. Just thought I'd tell you! Bye bye now!"

Tea hung up the phone and then waited till it cleared to dial a new number. Giggling like a school girl, she waited for it to ring. She hoped Solomon didn't pick up. He was being so mean to her lately.

"Hello? Mutou resident. Yami speaking."

"Hi Yami! Listen I-"

"Tea, I really don't have time right now. Joey and I are going to hang out at Kaiba's place today and I'm extremely busy. Call me later on, okay?"

"Nooo! You have to hear this dream I had! It will just take 5 minutes, I promise!"

"Oh fine. Make it quick though."

**Two hours later…**

"And I can't get over how I couldn't say yes! And did I say you proposed to me? Hello? YAMI!"

On the other line, Yami had already left the house about an hour ago, leaving the phone off the hook knowing she'd be babbling about something or someone and think he was listening.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Okuru Yume, eh? Seems like a weird name fer a group. Frum what it looks like, dey come frum America but who really cares." Joey said rolling his eyes, lying on the couch in the Kaiba mansion.

Yami nodded and turned back to Kaiba who was currently reading the magazine about the group that was coming to visit them, "I agree with Joey. Why so interested, Kaiba?"

Frowning at the pictures infront of him, the billionaire arched an eyebrow and turned the magazine to face Joey and Yami and pointed to a picture, the leader of the band, Kega Yakusoku,

"Is it me or does this man look almost like you, Yami?"

Blinking, the Pharaoh reached over to take the magazine from his hands and studied the picture of the man before him. The man was tall and lean with clean cut and steel muscles with a dragon tattoo crawling down each of his fore arms. In his ear was a sliver hoop and on his body were tight black clothes. Crimson, almost scarlet, with an outline of silver were his eyes and his hair was spiky and wild. Dark blue along with the colors of black and silver were in his hair making the man a sight to see.

"He kind of does but I would never look like this. Nor would I ever touch my hair. Besides, his eyes are darker and have an outline of silver to them. Nice color though."

Snatching the magazine away from the Pharaoh who didn't even have the chance to blink, Joey sat up and looked at the pictures infront of him,

_'Heh heh. Well look who's finally coming to America. Dis is great. I hope dey perform soon. I'll hafta ask Kaiba ta get tickets. It'll be great ta see my buddy again.'_

Shrugging, he tossed the magazine back into Yami's lap and resumed his position lying down on the couch, "Nah. Nothin looks familiar ta me. Just another rock star in da world."

A loud shrill ran through the Kaiba house hold and Mokuba was the one to calm it down. A groan was then heard and Mokuba walked into the living room holding the cordless phone,

"Uh, Seto, it's Tea. She wants to know if Yami is here."

The Pharaoh rolled his eyes and watched as Kaiba held the phone to him and began to talk,

"Hello, Tea. No, Yami isn't here. Infact, I haven't seen him all day."

Smirking the billionaire placed the phone on speaker so everyone was able to hear,

"He's not? Oh poo! It's not fair! I was telling him about this dream I had about how he proposed to me and I just couldn't say yes! It was horrible! Hello?"

Shoving the phone in between the couch cushions, Kaiba stood up and brushed at a wrinkle in his coat,

"Let's get out of here. We'll go visit Joey's sister or maybe she's out with Tristan who knows."

"Uh, actually, Dey broke up. She met sumone else. No clue who he is yet though but whut da hell, I always love snooping around!"

Kaiba laughed and tapped Joey on the nose as Yami stood up and the three walked out of the living room. Before they left, Kaiba turned to Mokuba,

"The phone is in between the couch. She should shutup in about another hour or two. However, by then, the phone might be dead."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Walking around the mansion, Kega sighed and ran a hand through his hair and tried to push his bangs away from his face. Sweat beaded down his face and his body, covering him in warmth and stickiness,

"Damn! It's fucking hot in this house! I wonder if the AC is busted again. I'll have to have someone look at it before I melt down here!"

Clasping his black tanktop on both ends, he lifted it up over his head, revealing his tanned and muscular chest. Throwing the tanktop over his shoulder, he turned down the hallway only to crash into his wife, who was carrying a basket of clothes,

"Arianna? What in the name of hell are you doing? We have servants for that kind of stuff!" He laughed and helped her off the floor.

"I know but the one that does the laundry is sick today and I didn't want to push her since she's such a nice lady so I just decided to do it. Besides, you sweat through and dirty so many shirts in less than an hour it's insane!"

Laughing he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead, "I know. It's been so hot lately. I mean, I know it's Florida but it feels like a giant heatwave has entered these parts. Is the AC on or is it broken again?"

"I just turned it on a few minutes ago. I had it off before because the windows were open for the cats to sit up in. You know how they love the sun."

Snorting at that, he rolled his eyes, "Damn animals. Their hair is all over the place and it makes me sneeze. I know you love them but I for one, would be better off without them."

Poking his chest, she laughed slightly, "You wouldn't want me to be sad now would you?"

Leaning over to kiss her lips slightly, he smiled, "Of course not. I'd never want to see you sad. But you have me, what more could you ask for?" He grinned and kissed her once again.

Pulling away, she laughed once again, "Someone's really conceited aren't they? Oh! Before I forget. Daddy wanted me to tell you, you have a concert coming up in Japan. You're aware of that…right…?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair once again, ignoring the sweat falling off of him, "I know…I have yet to bring this up with the guys. I guess you could say….." He laughed sarcastically and frowned, "I'm…I'm nervous. I know that nothing scares me and I almost never am upset but I really am, Arianna. What if I see them again? I…"

Wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly, she rested her head on his chest, "I know you are, Yugi. I really know you are but you have to understand that it's all in the past and you've moved on. You have a new life now. You have a wonderful career, wonderful friends and a beautiful home."

Smiling, he pushed her against the wall, causing her to blink when he kissed the side of her neck, "And let's not forget a beautiful and loving wife." He smirked and bit her gently causing her to gasp.

Pushing up against him as if to push him away, she smirked, "Yeah and let me not forget, a really sweaty husband! Why don't you atleast go take a shower? By time you come out the house should be cooled down."

Nodding and releasing her, he turned, "Alright. I think I'll do that. After I call Taichi and Yeminshi to tell them where the next concert is."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Tapping his fingers on the counter top in the kitchen, Kaiba held the phone to his ear and growled impatiently, causing Yami and Joey to watch him with curiosity. After about 20 minutes of waiting on the phone, the brunette scowled in frustration and slammed the phone back on the hook,

"The tickets aren't allowed to be ordered. If we want to get them, we have to get there now. The line is already starting to form and they don't go on sale for about another two hours. They're saying they're the most popular group in America so they won't sell tickets over the phone and are making people wait outside for them. So, are we going or no?"

The ancient spirit shrugged, "I don't see what's so great about them. I mean, I know Tea is obsessed with them but why you two? You never liked American music or music as of that matter. It's always been Duel Monsters and dueling for the both of you."

Slapping Yami hard on the shoulder and causing him to almost fall over, Joey laughed, "Aw cmon, Yami. We're allowed ta have a change once in awhile aren't we?"

Nodding the Pharaoh sighed, "I guess so. I guess I'm curious to see how they sound too, especially with the way they dress. Mostly the leader of the group though. If I have the chance, I'll tell him he's copying my hair style….and Yugi's…." he trailed off when the name burned the tip of his tongue.

Joey frowned and placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "I kno, Yami. It's hard ta accept dat Yug is really gone but we gotta have faith. Maybe he'll return, ya neva kno, ya kno?"

Shaking his head, the darker Yugi placed his head in his hands, "I know, Joey but ten years now. I still blame myself for driving him away….then afterwards I still was being the asshole I was to him. Sure I looked for him but then I gave up a year later and resumed my relationship with Tea…..who is really starting to drive me to the brink of insanity lately…"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at that and led the two out the front door, "I've been saying that for years," The limo driver then opened the door as the three climbed in, "She's always been an annoyance to me. I don't know what you see or even saw in her, Yami. I really don't."

Shrugging, the crimson eyed Pharaoh laughed slightly, "I don't know either. I mean when I first met her, she was really nice and fun to be around. Now a days, it's like she has nothing else better to do than give me a terrible migraine. I don't know. I'm not sure why she hasn't taken the hint lately that I just do not want to be around her."

"Just make sure you never get a cell phone, then she'll never leave you alone." The brunette said, rolling his eyes before opening up the magazine on the group and reading it once again.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Ah! Damnit! Why the hell can't you stay the hell away from me! Stop bumping me off the track already, Yeminshi!" Taichi screamed as the older man continued to beat the living hell out of him.

Kega rolled his eyes as he watched the two race each other in the game **'Mario Kart'** and covered his ears when Taichi screamed once again after falling off a cliff because Yeminshi pushed him off. He couldn't help but laugh then when Taichi kept losing. Yeminshi may have been a book worm but he was damn good when it came to racing games or any other video games that required skills of that matter.

The three were taking a long break after practicing their new songs for about a few hours. They had atleast two new songs they would be performing at the concert in Japan. Picking up the pieces of paper on the table, Kega scanned the lyrics and felt a pulsing in his forehead. Some of the words in these songs really described his life especially their newest song, **'In The End'**. He felt like it belonged to him and only him when he was fifteen back then and he had gone through so much, he could no longer feel anything.

Laughing bitterly he threw the lyrics down with a loud slap and leaned back on the couch, closing his dark eyes. Kaiba called him last night, telling him he'd be going to see him at the concert along with Joey and even Yami and of course, Tea. Kaiba always kept him updated on what was going on in Japan and even told Yugi that Yami was with them more often but still was around Tea.

Blowing a dark blue bang out of his eyes, he snorted, _'Figures that idiot Pharaoh would still be with that slut. I don't know what the hell he ever saw in her. Oh well, no worries to me. I could care less about that group now, with an exception of Joey and Kaiba, who seem to be the only two that never ignored me.'_

"Yeminshi! Come on already! Give me a break here!" Taichi frowned when he was once again knocked off the track causing Kega to snap out of his thoughts and laugh at the two once again. However, they were interrupted when Arianna and her father, also the group's producer walked into the room. Kega was the first to stand up and walked over to them,

"Ah, Kenneth. What brings you down to our _lovely_ rehearsal room?" Kega asked while walking over to kiss his wife's cheek.

"To tell you men that you need to get ready. The concert is only a few days away but I would think you want to get there a little earlier. You know? Just to setup, check in to your hotel and Yugi, Arianna tells me you want to buy another _'summer house'_ there?"

Nodding, the leader of the group smiled, "Yeah. I mean, who knows how many times we'll be performing you know. Much easier to just buy another house and add it to the collection instead of checking into those crumby hotels and having to sit in those damn rooms."

The producer nodded, "I see. Very well then. Are you two going to get up or are you going to sit there playing video games all day?" He asked with a soft smile and laughter ringing through his voice.

"If Yeminshi lets me win then we'll leave!" Taichi whined and glared at the black haired man.

"Goodness me! We'll be here all day then!" Arianna laughed, causing the entire room to laugh except Taichi.

"Hah hah hah…VERY funny. DAMNIT! Oh what the hell. May as well go head home and pack. Alright. Yugi, everyone. I'll see you in about an hour. Kenneth, what time is the flight at?"

"Well, it's a private plane so you won't have to rush to it or anything. Also, you won't be stuck on a plane with many fans trying to attack you seeing how you're the most popular group these days."

"Thank god." Kega sighed of relief, earning a giggle from his wife.

Turning to her, he smiled and took hold of her in his strong arms, "You are coming too, right, baby? Hmm?"

"Of course I am, silly! Besides, I want to show everyone I'm married to the talented Yu- Kega Yakusoku."

"Heh heh, don't you know it. Don't you know it. Alright. Well, I better get packing. We'll meet you at the airport in about two hours, Kenneth."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Gripping the tip of his shirt, the Pharaoh groaned and wiped the sweat off of his brow as the three stood in the grueling sun waiting on the line for the tickets. Searching the area with his eyes, he caught Tea on line all the way in the back with her friend, babbling as always. He thanked Ra she didn't notice him or else she might have run up, not only asking him to buy her a ticket but sit there with him the whole time and babble while he continued to melt in the hot sun. He should have been used to this though, this was what Egypt was like all the time but he didn't wear leather back then when he ruled as Pharaoh.

'Perhaps I should start changing my attire….This leather is really starting to drive me insane. Especially when it sticks to my body and makes me sweat insanely. Ugggh. I hope this line moves faster than most lines. I feel like I'm waiting on line at an amusement park.'

Kaiba groaned and stood next to a tree near by, leaning on it and trying to hide himself form the sun, Joey wasn't too far away from him. Rolling his eyes, he continued to watch as the people moved very slowly, inch by inch towards the ticket vendor. This was ridiculous.

"This is so pathetic. I should have stayed in the limo and sent the damn driver or one of the servants to go get them! Why the hell I didn't think of this before, I'll never know. Atleast the line's moving and Tea's in the back. I should be thankful for those two things even though I'm melting here."

Joey shrugged, "I dunno, Kaiba. All I wanna do is see Y- dis band. Dey look really interestin."

"Hmm. I suppose so. It better be worth the wait though."

"Hey, you guys!" A voice called out. The three turned to see Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou running towards them with Tristan, Serenity and her new boyfriend behind.

"Hey! Look who decided ta join da party!" Joey said and waved to them.

Ryou smiled at them while Bakura just rolled his eyes, "Yeah we did. We heard through the grapevine that you three were coming to see this band perform so we decided to check it out. The problem is, we might have arrived a little too late. Tea's already complaining in the back of the line."

Bakura snorted and rolled his eyes, "Can't we just send the bitch to the Shadow Realm already? It would make life a hell of a lot easier."

The Pharaoh laughed lightly causing everyone to look up, "For once, I am pleased to say I do agree with you, Bakura. I wish I could but then there's this little part in me that would feel bad."

Marik scowled in response to that, earning a laugh from Bakura, "Pharaoh, you may have been a rough ruler but whatever the hell happened to you in the past 5,000 years that caused you to even keep her on Earth, I'll never know."

Malik laughed, his blond hair falling over his eyes, "Yeah. It would be easier. Anyway, we better get going. We just wanted to see you guys and see if we could get tickets but by the looks of it, it won't work out."

Kaiba held a hand up as if to silence him, "Don't worry about it. I'll pay and then you won't have to sit back there in the grueling sun. We'll all go together."

"But-"

"No, Ryou. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Kaiba." Malik and Ryou said and then slapped their yamis to say a polite thank you and received a response between a half growl, half 'thank you'.

Serenity also thanked Kaiba by hugging him, earning a soft smile from the CEO and then returned to her boyfriend's side, receiving a glare from Tristan who wasn't too far away. Everyone could guess he didn't like this new couple at all.

"So how many tickets are you buying then?" Malik asked.

Pondering for a moment on something, Kaiba then spoke up, "Well, let's see. There's Joey, Yami, you, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Serenity, Tristan, Her boyfriend, Mokuba and myself. I guess about eleven. Maybe an extra just in case.." He replied, knowing Yugi's grandfather would like to go but he had to hide that from the rest of the group.

"Mokuba is going? Does he like their music too? Then again…I've never even heard a sample of it, I just figured since you three were down here, they had to be good." Ryou replied.

"Nah, he's never heard of them either but he can't miss out when his big brother goes to a concert. Not fair to him, you know." The brunette replied, earning a laugh from the group.

The line continued to drag on but the wait wasn't so bad now with the whole group now there together, talking and laughing and watching to make sure Tea didn't see them.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

About ten hours had gone by since they had been sitting on the plane, not even that far away from Japan itself. His old home. The rotting and revolting feeling in his stomach was still there, almost eating him away. He knew he was nervous. Everyone knew that. Their tough and fearless leader was afraid. But who could blame him? Glancing over he saw Taichi leaning back in his seat with his head towards the side, snoring away loudly only to be smacked lightly by Yeminshi who wasn't too far away, engrossed in another book. Kenneth sat next to Arianna who was next to Kega himself, her head on his shoulder sleeping soundly while her red hair fell all over his lap.

Smiling, he brushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead gently, remembering the last time he had been on a plane for so long. It was when he first ran away and met her for the very first time. The one girl that made him smile once again after all the pain he had received. The one girl that understood how he felt and took care of him when he arrived in America. The one girl he knew he would never abandon no matter what.

And the only girl that made him forget any feelings he had for Yami back then. She had killed them all off. All Kega felt towards the ancient spirit was pure hatred and it didn't leave him feeling guilty one bit. Why should he hold onto feelings for someone who could care less about him? But then again, Kaiba did say Yami did flip out when he found out he was missing. Kega shook his head, he could care less.

_'Heh, never thought I'd change, did you, Yami. Your innocent hikari is no longer innocent anymore and I could care less what you're feeling or what you think now.'_

Smirking, he then shut his eyes and leaned his head on Arianna's who still slept soundly on him while the plane continued its flight through the air.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

Almost about seven hours later, they walked into the hotel and were bombarded by people and screams. Kega didn't think people were awake at two in the morning! Groaning from the noise, he was glad when the bodyguards that protected the group came out from their spots and kept the screaming fans away.

About three bellhops carried the equipment up to their rooms while one carried Taichi who was still asleep, making the entire group laugh. The rooms were pretty high up, they had to be about on the 26th floor and Kega was glad for elevators. When they stepped inside the elevators, Kega placed the key into the number 26 that would take them to the top floor where they'd finally be able to calm down and rest. Kega collapsed onto the hotel bed and almost fell over in exhaustion. Arianna sat next to him and ran her hand through his spiky hair that seemed to be messy and limp from the entire flight and then dragging everything into the hotel.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" She whispered and sweatdropped when she heard Yeminshi in the other room, banging on the wall to Taichi's room to tell him to stop snoring so loud because he could hear it all the way into his room.

Turning over, he smiled a boyish grin at her, "Of course I am. I'm just tired as all hell."

"I know what you mean. How come the boys decided to get separate rooms?"

Shrugging he sat up half way, "Yeminshi says he wouldn't be able to room with Taichi because of the mess he makes. Clothes would be all over and the bathroom would be a mess while lights and the tv and radio would be left on. Yeminshi would have a heart attack."

Laughing she layed down next to him and he resumed laying down again and stared up at the ceiling. Leaning over, he pulled her into his arms and turned to look at her beautiful face, "You make me so happy, you know that?"

"I don't see what's so special about me…I'm just a normal girl…"

Grasping her face in his large hands he made sure her amazing eyes were looking into his dark ones, "That's where you're wrong. I mean it, Arianna. Ever since I first ran away from it all, you've been there for me more than anyone. Starting from day one when I first met you and we became the best of friends to when I asked you to marry me and you said yes, making me the happiest person on this planet."

"Oh, Yugi. That's so sweet. You mean a lot to me too, and I love you more than anything. I just hope you'll be alright performing at the concert when the time comes. I know how much you hate this country but Daddy thought it was best so you were mo-"

Placing a finger on her lips to silence her, he leaned over and replaced it with his own mouth and then pulled away, "Don't say that. I don't have it. Not anymore. This is where I grew up but America is my true home." Turning to look at the clock, he smiled at her, "What do you say we get some sleep? It's almost three in the morning."

Nodding she sighed and yawned, leaning on his chest and resting her head on his shoulder before falling asleep as did he.

Or atleast they tried to..

"TAICHI! KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND SHOVE A CORK IN YOUR MOUTH!"

Together the couple groaned and threw a pillow over their heads to block out the band member's voices.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Man! Is dis place ever packed!" Joey yelled over the roaring crowd while sitting in his front row seat at the concert. Kaiba sat next to him, watching the stage, waiting for the group to appear. They appeared to be about twenty minutes late. That was odd.

Next to Kaiba was his little brother followed by Serenity. Yami sat next to Joey while not really paying attention, Tea sat next to him, clinging to his arm and hugging him tightly. Marik and Malik were next to Tea while Marik was debating if he wanted to just open a large hole in the ground and send Tea flying through it. Bakura and Ryou were next; Bakura had similar thoughts to Marik's while Ryou was just watching the stage like Kaiba. Even Solomon Mutou was present; he was in between Serenity's new boyfriend and Tristan as if to keep them apart from one another.

Suddenly loud noises were heard and smoke and fire appeared on the stage, nearly scaring everyone. When it cleared they could only see two of the band members. Akuma, who had short blue hair and demanding hazel eyes and Teki whose hair was black, a little longer than Akuma's and had soft yet hard green eyes. Akuma was wearing blue baggy pants and a red shirt with chains on it while Teki had on a green shirt with certain labels on it and black pants. Then suddenly everyone looked up and nearly started to scream when what it appeared to look like a star was lowered and a man jumped off of it. Kega Yakusoku.

The Pharaoh stared at the man that had just jumped off the float and watched as it went back up. Kega Yakusoku wore all black leather, almost like Yami himself but his had heavy chains all across the entire outfit. His hair was wild and spiky but gave off a certain shine to it while his eyes were narrowed, showing off the red and silver perfectly. His sleeves were cut off, revealing the two dragon tattoos on his arms and the earring in his right ear jingled and jumped when he grabbed the microphone infront of him.

Kega's eyes widened slightly, there infront of him were the whole group that had been his friends so many years ago. Rolling his eyes, he could see Tea clinging to Yami while also drooling over himself. Hah, too bad. He had Arianna and he didn't need anyone else in his personal life besides her. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he put the microphone to his mouth and began,

"Hello there, Japan! We are Okuru Yume, coming all the way here from America! Our first song is one of our older songs called **'Breaking the Habit'**, enjoy!"

Akuma started up his music while Teki did the same and Kega smirked and began to sing, feeling the words were flowing all over the place,

**X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**Kega: "Memories consume. Like opening the wound. I'm picking me apart again. You all assume I'm safe here in my room. Unless I try to start again."**

**Akuma: "I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused."**

**All three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

**Teki: "Clutching my cure. I tightly lock the door. I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more. Than anytime before. I have no options left again."**

**Akuma: "I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused."**

**All three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

**Kega: "I'll paint it on the walls. Cause I'm the one that falls. I'll never fight again and this is how it ends."**

**All three: "I don't know what's worth fighting for. Or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate. And say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright. So I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight. I'm breaking the habit tonight."**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.**

The song then finished and Kega cringed when he heard everyone screaming and clapping. However, his eyes widened once again when he saw the Pharaoh staring at him with an odd look. Shrugging it off, he spoke up once again,

"Thank you. Thank you, very much. This next song is one of our newer ones. This is called **'In The End'**."

**X.X.V.X.**

**Akuma: "It starts with."**

**Kega: "One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme. To explain in due time."**

**Teki: "All I know."**

**Kega: "Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away."**

**Akuma: "It's so unreal."**

**Kega: "Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, but didn't even know. Wasted it all just to."**

**Teki: "Watch you go."**

**Kega: "I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory, of a time when."**

**All three: "I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter."**

**.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

As the lyrics played through the large area, the Pharaoh felt a certain tugging at his heart. There was something about this man. Something he couldn't place. Kega blinked and smirked within his song while watching the Pharaoh under silted crimson and silver eyelids.

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.**

**Kega: "One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme. To remind myself how."**

**Akuma: "I tried so hard."**

**Kega: "Inspite of the way you were mocking me. Acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me. I'm surprised it."**

**Teki: "Got so far."**

**Kega: "Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then. But it all comes to back to me."**

**Akuma: "In the end."**

**Kega: "You kept every thing inside and even though I tried. It all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually, be a memory, of a time when."**

**All three: "I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter."**

**Teki: "I put my trust in you. Pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know."**

**Kega: "I put my trust in you! Pushed as far as I can go. For all this, there's only one thing you should know!"**

**All three: "I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter. "**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V**

Completed was the second song and Kega wiped his forehead that was covered in sweat. Staring at Yami who was still looking at him, he smirked evilly. Now would be the perfect song to scare the living hell out of the Pharaoh.

_'Be prepared for what I have in store for you, Yami.'_

Instead of even going to tell the crowd what the next song was, he just automatically began to start playing his guitar, while getting curious looks from the two other bands members. Arianna and the band's producer looked from backstage and were also confused,

"I thought he didn't want to play this song….He swore he'd never play it…"

Shrugging, Akuma and Teki began to play their parts while Kega closed his eyes and focused on the row of people in the front and concentrated deeply. When he was sure he was locked inside of all their minds, he began to sing.

**Kega: "Graffiti decorations. Under a sky of dust. A constant wave of tension. On top of broken trust."**

As if there was a giant television screen infront of the front one, images began to show up infront of them. They turned to the back row who were just a bunch of girls drooling over the group. Yami blinked and poked one of them,

"Excuse me? But do you see that?"

The girl gave a flirty smile at the darker Yugi, causing Tea to snarl, "See what? How Kega is hot as all hell?"

"No! Those images up there!"

Giving a confused look, the girl blinked, "No, sir. I see nothing. You must have been drinking too much." She replied and turned her attention back to the stage.

The Pharaoh blinked but knew he wasn't the only one seeing them when the rest of the front row were staring with wide eyes too. However, Kaiba and Joey along with Grandpa seemed to be as relaxed as ever.

And then to everyone's horror, the images began to play. They saw a boy, Yugi, sitting up in his room with tears in his eyes as he watched his group of friends outside, having a good time.

**Kega: "The lessons that you taught me. I learn were never true. Now I find myself in question."**

Images of Yami yelling at Yugi and telling him he was doing everything wrong and he was nothing but an annoyance to him.

**Akuma: "They point the finger at me again."**

**Kega: "Guilty by association!"**

**Teki: "You point the finger at me again."**

Pictures of Yugi being yelled at by Marik and Bakura while Ryou and Malik stood to the side completely emotionless. Serenity was crying on Tristan saying it was all Yugi's fault that her dress was soaked with soda while Tristan was getting ready to beat up little Yugi.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" The Pharaoh screamed, earning a few stares from the people that were around the row he was in.

**Kega: "I wanna run away! And never say goodbye. I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers."**

Yami found himself staring in horror when he saw himself yelling at Yugi with Tea standing next to him and making fun of him, calling him every name in the book. They then changed to Yugi carrying a heavy suitcase to the airport and then boarding a plane

**Akuma: "No more lies!"**

**Kega: "I wanna shut the door and open up my mind!"**

Images of Yugi meeting Arianna for the first time and laughing and giggling with her as the plane continued to take off to America.

**Kega: "Paper bags and angry voices. Under a sky of dust. Another wave of tension. Has more than filled me up."**

Images of Yugi meeting Taichi and Yeminshi for the first time in his life ever. Then the images seemed to switch and showed what it looked like an image of Yami but it wasn't, it was Yugi around about the age of eighteen, shaking hands with the producer and a bunch of other people,

"Thank you, Mr. Mutou. You'll make an excellent addition to the music business."

Smirking and blowing a blond bang out of his eyes, Yugi smirked, "Call me Kega Yakusoku."

Marik and Malik's eyes widened at that image and looked over to see Bakura and Ryou do the same. Tristan and Serenity were speechless but no one could have missed the look on the Pharaoh's face. His crimson eyes were shot open, his mouth dry and he felt he couldn't breathe.

**Kega: "All my talk of taking action. These words were never true. Now I find myself in question."**

**Teki: "They point the finger at me again."**

**Kega: "Guilty by association!"**

**Akuma: "You point the finger at me again!"**

Images showed Taichi standing infront of Yugi with a slender needle before placing it in his ear and making an ear hole for him to slip a silver hoop in. Switching again, Arianna cringing as she watched a man shove a needle into Yugi's right arm, creating his dragon and first tattoo ever.. Then they switched to him handing Arianna a bunch of hair dye, dark blue and silver. She then took his blond strands and began to color them with the silver dye and waited to them to finish then she began to color his maroon the color of dark blue.

**Kega: "I wanna run away and never say goodbye! I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers."**

**Teki: "No more lies!"**

**Kega: "I wanna shut the door and open up my mind!"**

Then the images of Yugi and Arianna's wedding played infront of them, showing them that indeed she was the young girl Yugi had first met on the plane. Yami felt like he was about to faint. This wasn't happening. This had to be a sick trick. It had to be. Kaiba and Joey however were laughing silently to themselves, trying to calm Mokuba and the rest of them down that sat next to them.

**Kega: "I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye!"**

**Teki and Akuma: "Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away."**

Kega smirked and then with a blink of his eyes and a wave of his hand, the images disappeared. They had seen enough. Atleast he would think so. However, his evil plot wasn't finished yet.

**Kega: "I'm gonna run away and never wonder why!"**

**Akuma and Teki: "Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away."**

**Kega: "I'm gonna run away AND OPEN UP MY MIND!"**

**Akuma and Teki: "Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away. Gonna run away."**

**Kega: "I wanna run away and never say goodbye! I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers."**

**Teki: "No more lies!"**

**Kega: "I wanna shut the door and open up my mind!"**

**Kega: "I wanna run away and never say goodbye! I wanna know the truth instead of wondering why. I wanna know the answers."**

**Teki: "No more lies!"**

**Kega: "I wanna shut the door and open up my mind!"**

Then the song finished and everyone clapped loudly that was except for the people in the first row who was still in shock or horror. Kega couldn't tell which one, so he decided to add more to his fun and grabbed the microphone while looking at the Pharaoh dead in the eye,

"What's the matter, you idiot Pharaoh? Don't recognize your own hikari?"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End of Eight.**


	9. Chapter Nine: Realizations

**Special thanks to Sirius-Black-is-not-dead, for suggesting the song "Faint"**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Me? Suffer? You're about to suffer for fucking hiding this from me! You'll be lucky I don't send you to the Shadow Realm for this! You pretended to be my friend and console me about this and yet you knew where he was the whole time!"-**Yami**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

His throat was parched and he felt the need to take in air but found himself already breathing heavily as he stared up at the once innocent, violet eyes that once belong to his beautiful aibou. Instead now, the glaring crimson and silver eyes of "Kega Yakusoku" were looking straight at him, killing off any innocence and love that was once within those eyes.

Finally, he was able to close his mouth and let a certain name slip out, "Y-yugi..."

Smirking, Kega pulled back, laughing in his mind at the pathetic look the once brave and powerful Pharaoh was giving him. Glancing over, he looked at the two band members on each side of the stage and nodded his head.

"We're going to take a short break, Japan but then we'll be back with our finale! See you all in half an hour!" He smirked once again as smoke exploded everywhere and when it cleared, all three members had disappeared.

**The Pieces of the Puzzle  
Chapter Nine: Realizations  
A Touch of Star Dust**

"Yami? Yami? Are you alright?" The concerned yet still shaky and in shock voice of Ryou asked, staring at the Pharaoh who had his eyes glued on the stage where his former hikari once stood.

Sitting on the floor with his eyes widened, the Pharaoh found himself muttering words,

"I…...I…...That…...that.…..." He found himself sputtering a bunch of words but could never make a full sentence but Ryou nodded his head, showing he understood what the darkness was trying to say.

"I know, Yami.….. Everyone is in shock…...that is, except for your grandfather, Joey and Kaiba."

Silence filled the small area where the two stood and suddenly realization dawned on the ex King. Widening his eyes, he slowly and shakily stood up from his place on the floor and closed the crimson domes before opening them again. This time, they reflected anger.

"Kaiba! He knew about this! He knew where Yugi was the whole time! So did Solomon and Joey! They all knew where he was! How could they do this to me?" He screamed, earning a couple of glances from people passing by to get refreshments and so on before the next part of the concert.

Glancing over, the white haired boy looked and saw Kaiba talking to Solomon with an odd expression placed on his face. Next to him, was Joey, laughing slightly but trying to calm down Kaiba's younger brother. Bakura was off to the side talking to both Marik and Malik in hushed but shocked voices while Serenity was off to the side, her mouth open in horror while her boyfriend tried to calm her down. Tristan was talking to Tea, who had stopped her drooling and clinging to Yami and was now rambling about how hot Yugi had become.

Just as Ryou was about to utter another word, the Pharaoh stalked over to where Kaiba was and grabbed him by the collar, holding him up. Gasps filled the air while everyone was watching the scene before them.

"You knew this didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? YOU KNEW WHERE YUGI WAS THE WHOLE TIME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He screamed, his crimson eyes exploding with rage and the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.

Taichi popped his head outside at the commotion and laughed slightly, "Hey, Yugi. You gotta see this. Your little Pharaoh is going insane at your other friend."

Standing up from his spot on the sofa, Kega stretched, his chains rubbing against the tight leather and walked over to where Taichi was. Slowly, he leaned his head out and saw Yami yelling at Kaiba while everyone was watching, wondering what was going on.

"YOU KNEW! You knew where my aibou was but you kept that fucking mouth of yours closed! Not only did you know, but you obviously told Joey and then Solomon! How could you fucking do this to me?" Yami screamed, his grip on Kaiba's collar tightening. However, the CEO showed no signs of fear, instead, he started to laugh, even though the grip on him was tight.

"You're right," The CEO said giving in, "I did know. Now put me down unless you want to suffer."

Laughing bitterly, the Pharaoh shook his head, "Me? Suffer? You're about to suffer for fucking hiding this from me! You'll be lucky I don't send you to the Shadow Realm for this! You pretended to be my friend and console me about this and yet you knew where he was the whole time!"

Stepping into the fight, Joey placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Yami, put him down, rite now."

Taking his attention off Kaiba, he turned his glare to Joey, "And you knew too! How could you do this to me, Joey? And you!" He screamed, turning his eyes now to Solomon, "You're supposed to be family!"

Groaning at the loud noise, Yeminshi drowned a bottle of water before sticking his head out the staging zone and focused his eyes on the fight, "Now might be a good time to go back on..."

"What? And leave all this great action?" Taichi asked, leaning over him, nearly knocking him down.

"Idiot! Get off me and get ready to perform again!"

Arianna placed her hands in her lap, as she looked over at her husband, whom was reading a bunch of lyrics to a song, his face calmer than ever. "Yugi?"

"Hmm? What is it, baby?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the lyrics infront of him but nodded his head to show he was listening to her.

"A-aren't you worried about what is going on outside? Your friends...? This whole disaster?" She asked timidly, as if afraid of his response.

Placing the lyrics down on the table infront of him, Kega let out a slight laugh and reached over to take her in his arms, "Me? Worried about that out there? Not at all. It's their own damn fault for what they did to me so many years ago. If Yami is going to be pissed off at Kaiba, well, then let him be. I have no say in this though. I hid myself very well. You have nothing to worry about." He spoke in a rich and husky voice.

Smiling, she nodded showing she was once again happy and wrapped her arms around him as he leaned over to kiss her. Taichi made noises with his throat while Yeminshi slapped him,

"Leave them alone. Oh and if I were you, I'd hurry up and propose to Jackie before she kills you."

"Ergh. I know. I know. I'm getting to it…...HEY! What do you know about that?" Taichi yelled, getting defensive.

"More than you know." He mused.

"WHAT?"

"Boys, boys." Kenneth said, walking into the room with the second producer, "You can save the quarrelling for later. You better get out there and perform before that turns into a bloody mess. I have no idea what's going on..…..but get moving!"

"Ladies and gentlemen….Put your hands together and welcome back, Okuru Yume!" The announcer yelled as smoke and flashing lights, once yet again exploded on stage.

Yami stopped his screaming at the three and found himself running over to the stage where the band had started to perform a new song. The others soon found themselves running back towards it, through the screaming fangirls. However, Solomon, Kaiba and Joey chose to stay back where they were sitting and began to talk as best as they could through the loud noise.

"This will be our last song and depart to you, Japan. You were a great audience!" Kega smiled and began to strum his electric guitar.

**Kega: I am. Little bit of loneliness. A little bit of disregard. A handful of complaints. But I can't help the fact. That everyone can see these scars.**

**Akuma: I am. What I want you to want. What I want you to feel. But it's like. No matter. what I do. I can't convince you. To just believe this is real.**

**Teki: So I let go. Watching you. Turn your back like you always do. Face away and pretend that I'm not. But I'll be here. 'Cause you're all I got.**

**All Three: I can't feel the way I did before. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored. Time won't heal. This damage anymore. Don't turn your back on me. I won't be ignored.**

**Kega: I am. A little bit insecure. A little unconfident. 'Cause you don't understand. I do what I can. But sometimes I don't make sense.**

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V**

As the song went on, Kaiba and the other two were busy talking as best as they could through the loud music and the amazing voices of the band infront of them. Kaiba turned to Joey and Solomon and began to speak loudly,

"Well? He found out and he's pissed. But you know what, he deserved it. They all did."

Frowning, Joey leaned over and wrapped his arms around his dragon, "Ya, he did but…..did he hurt ya, my dragon?"

Smiling at his puppy's concern, Kaiba shook his head, "No. He didn't even come close." Turning to Solomon, he then spoke again, "Think Yami will ever speak to you again?"

Laughing slightly, the old man shook his head, "Odds are, not likely."

The Pharaoh's eyes stayed glued on the lead singer above him and noticed the whole time, Kega wasn't even looking at him but he still wore an evil smirk upon his face. With his slender fingers flying against the strings of his instrument, the song was finished and the band was planning to leave.

"Thank you, Japan! You've been awesome! So long, and farewell!" Kega yelled as the smoke and lights exploded once again and then when it cleared, they were gone.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed and tried to run up to the stage but the guards stopped him. Bakura ran over to them and pulled the Pharaoh out of one of the men's arms and tried to calm him down but the only thing he kept doing was screaming the name of his former hikari as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Yugi….."

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

"Man, that was some show! Wasn't it?" Taichi asked, nudging Yeminshi who once again had his nose in a book, "Yeminshi!"

"What! What? Yes, it was. Now it's over so let me get back to my reading." He replied annoyed and returned to his reading.

Rolling his dark eyes, Taichi sighed and looked over to Kega whom had an odd expression upon his handsome face, "Hey, buddy? Whatca thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing really. Just it was a rather interesting concert. Especially with what I did to Yami." He replied, leaning back in the leather seat with a smirk upon his face.

Their conversation was interrupted when there was a knock upon the large door. Arching his eyebrow, Kega walked over to it to reveal a bodyguard and three people behind him.

"Mr. Yakusoku?" The burly man began, "These three claim you wanted to see them and I just wanted to make sure…" He spoke, moving aside to reveal Kaiba, Joey and Solomon.

Widening his eyes and smiling brightly, Kega nodded, "Yes, yes! Let them right in! I appreciate you asking first."

The guard then bowed and left, leaving the entrance open to the three that stood behind them. When they were in the room, Kega found himself thrown to the floor as Joey tackled him in a huge bear hug.

"Buddy! Oh my god! I've missed ya so much!" The blond cried as he squeezed the life out of the lead singer.

Normally Kega would have screeched and whimpered for Joey to let go but that was in the past so he returned the hug, nearly causing Joey to gasp for air.

"Damn buddy, ya got one hell of a grip dere!" Joey said, pulling back and laughing.

Laughing slightly, the leader smiled, "Sorry about that. Anyway. Joey, Kaiba, Grandpa! It's so great to see you!"

Solomon walked over and hugged his grandson tightly with tears in his eyes, "Oh, Yugi, my boy. It's so great to finally see you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Kaiba, how are you doing?" Kega asked, sitting down on the leather couch.

"I've been well. Besides for the fact of what just happened out there…Did you hear or see about it?"

"Yes." Kega said sighing, "The asshole attacked you… Oh! How rude of me… Grandpa, Kaiba, Joey, this is my wife, Arianna." He smiled, pointing to the beautiful redhead who smiled back.

"Hello there." She spoke, "It's so nice to meet you."

The three smiled and said their greetings back as Kega then introduced Taichi and Yeminshi to the group before him.

"This one's a little on the weird side.." Kega laughed, earning a slap from Taichi.

Grinning, Joey spoke up, "I see dis is where ya got most of your looks frum, eh, buddy?"

Cracking his knuckles and fixing the chains on his leather clad body; Kega nodded and laughed, "Yep. This is my inspiration right here! But let's not hang around here. I have another place I purchased around here so grab your stuff and come on and let's go!"

The group then exited the back area of the stage, watching as the bodyguards stepped up and looked around to make sure no insane fans were around. When the coast was clear, Kega flipped out his black cell phone and called for the limo to come and pick them up.

Once clearing that up, they walked over to the corner to where the driver would pick them up. However, they didn't notice a shadow standing around and leaning on the pole until the shadow had yelled a certain name out…

"YUGI!"

Turning around and rolling his dark eyes, Kega could feel the rage pumping through his veins and spreading through him like wildfire, "What the fuck do you want, Pharaoh?"

**X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X X.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X.V.X**

**End Nine.**


	10. Chapter Ten: The Chase

Thank you very much for the reviews everyone! Really, thank you. I'm so glad you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing this. So, here is my gift to all of you, another chapter!

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Pieces of Our Puzzle

Chapter 10: The Chase

Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Fixing his eyes on the figure that was now approaching him, Kega felt his hidden rage come to life within him once again. Glancing over, he looked over as the limo pulled up and the driver got out and stood by the door and opened it up. No one moved.

"Pharaoh," Kega stated in a frozen voice, "I have no time to sit here and listen to your useless chitchat. I am in the middle of having a very pleasant reunion with the ones I care for and you will not ruin it. So, your highness, I shall take my leave now."

Before Yami could utter a word, Kega turned on his heel and guided the group into the limo. Staring up at Yami, the driver of the limo turned to look at him before slamming the door shut. Walking around the back and then returning to his side, the driver then returned to his position, closed his door and then drove off, leaving the Pharaoh behind.

Slamming his fist into the pole besides him, Yami growled in frustration but then relaxed a bit when he saw Ryou and Bakura pull up behind him along with Marik and Malik. Tea was nowhere in sight, thank god.

'They must have ditched her.' Yami sighed in relief and leaned over the open window, "See that limo? Follow it, but don't let them see you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Bakura waited till the Pharaoh was in the car and seated properly. Ryou, who was in the front seat, leaned over and whispered in Yami's ear, "If I were you, I'd buckle up atleast five times. You've never been in the car with Bakura before..."

Laughing slightly, forgetting his pain for a bit, Yami nodded, "I've been in the car with these two," He said, gesturing to Marik and Malik whom had insane smiles on their faces, "I know how it is.."

Shaking his head, the white haired hikari sighed, "You may think you do. But you don't, hang on."

Turning around, Bakura looked at everyone, "Everyone set? No? I don't care. We're leaving." The white haired yami grinned insanely and without even bothering to look what was coming, stepped on the gas pedal roughly.

Yami almost went flying and was glad he listened to Ryou as the blue car went flying down the street. The honking of horns was heard and people cursing and screaming as the blue car went speeding through the town.

"It's going right!" Marik yelled, watching as Kega's limo turned.

Nodding, Bakura didn't even place his blinker on and did a sharp turn that caused Yami to slam up against Marik as the two went flying into the window.

"Easy, Kura!" Ryou yelled as he turned behind him but the yami just shrugged and sped up even more.

A loud crashing sound was heard and Bakura still kept his eyes on the road, "What in the name of hell was that!"

Looking down on the floor, Marik cringed at the sight and hesitated to tell the insane yami what the sound was. Bakura became annoyed and glanced up in the mirror while speeding up even more, "Marik, what the fuck was that!"

"Uh. The beer just broke..."

Bakura's eyes widened and were shown through the mirror, "WHAT? ALL OF IT? THERE WAS TWO SIX PACKS IN THERE!"

Checking within the pile of the broken glass, Malik nodded, "Yep. All of it."

Slamming on the brakes, everyone nearly went flying as Bakura growled, "Screw the limo chase, Pharaoh! Get out of the car and go buy me some more beer or we aint going nowhere!"

"WHAT? NO! Drive, Bakura! NOW! We're going to lose them! I'll buy you alcohol after we find them!"

"NO! Everything will be closed then!", the spirit of the ring growled, "There's one right there, get out and get me some or this chase is ending!"

Growling in annoyance and frustration, Yami unbuckled his belt and ran out of the car and across the street. Mumbling words under his breath, he approached the store and quickly went in. Not caring what he grabbed, he pushed a bunch of alcohol towards the counter, showed his ID while ignoring the looks he was getting and grabbed it all and turned to leave.

"That guy just bought atleast $200 worth of alcohol.." A woman whispered in horror.

"Must be either a serious alcoholic or a huge party's in town." Someone else said.

Ignoring the sounds from the people, Yami pushed his way out of the place and walked back to the car, mumbling even more harsh words under his breath.

"Holy shit! Did you buy out the whole place?" Marik squeaked at the bags Yami was carrying.

"Shut up. You happy now, tomb robber?" Yami snapped.

"Mm. More than you know it, I just hope you didn't get the cheap ass shit. I better check before we even move." Bakura replied, reaching his hand towards the back.

Snarling in even more frustration, Yami slapped his hand away, "YOU CAN CHECK LATER! I BOUGHT THE SHIT FOR YOU! NOW MOVE IT OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM, YOU ASS!"

Rolling his eyes at the anger that was within the puzzle yami's voice, Bakura started up the car again, "That tone doesn't scare me at all, you palm tree! But whatever, your ass is going to be kicked if that's not the right shit." Once again, he slammed on the gas pedal and they were off once again.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Pouring a glass of vodka within a skinny glass, Kega smiled and handed it to Kaiba who took it with a nod to his head. Pouring another two, he handed them to his band members who were talking to Kega's grandfather.

"So, Yug..." Joey started but then stopped himself, "I mean...Kega..."

Laughing at that, the leader of the band smiled, "Joey, Joey. It's quite alright, you can still call me 'Yug', no matter whom I am. Only because you're a close friend, that's all."

Smiling at that, the blond nodded, "Thanks, Yug...So tell me, wut have ya been up to lately? How'd ya get into dis whole band thing?"

Turning away from all conversations, everyone turned to focus their attention on the lead singer whom was currently stroking his wife's fingers with a light touch that only he could do. Giggling at that, Arianna leaned forward and he hugged her to him,

"Well. It's a long story...Maybe I should start from when I first ran away..."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"FUCK!" Bakura banged on the steering wheel, "I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE FILLED THE TANK BEFORE!"

The car had broken down straight in the middle of the road when the E began to flash on the gas meter and the needle was now straight down. Yami groaned, fate was not on his side. At this rate, he'd never catch Yugi.

"I have my cell phone," Ryou said quietly, "We could call a tow truck..."

"Fuck no, that'll cost a fortune. And we didn't break down, we just ran out of gas." Bakura growled, tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

Gazing at the window at the passing cars, Yami sighed, "Then, what do you suggest we do? Get out and push?"

Grinning, Bakura turned around, "Great idea, Pharaoh. Get out and push."

"What? Go fuck yourself, tomb raider! I was joking!"

Rolling his eyes, Bakura chuckled, "For one thing, that's Ryou's job only, mophead. Another thing, how the fuck do you want to continue this chase? If we call for a truck, you're paying for it!"

"Or we could just call Mai and them up..." Ryou suggested and earned a snort from his yami.

"No, Pharaoh had the right idea. GET OUT AND PUSH THE DAMN CAR, YOU MULTI-HAIRED COLORED FREAK!"

The eye of Horus shined brightly on Yami's forehead as his eyes began to glow, "You're seriously asking for it, you asshole..."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Bakura made a mocking statement, "Oh! Oh ra! The Pharaoh is angry and is going to send me to the shadow realm! Oh! Whatever shall I do?"

The two were so lost in their bickering they didn't notice both Marik and Malik had left the car and walked towards the gas station that was right infront of them. Pushing the car slightly towards it, they were now parked and next to a pump. The tomb robber and the Pharaoh continued to fight, not noticing that the car was now filled and everyone sat in it waiting.

"Um. We can go now." Ryou said in his quiet, British voice, breaking up the fight.

Freezing in their places, Bakura let go of Yami's blond locks and Yami released Bakura's shirt and both looked up in confusement. Ryou pointed around him and then at the gas meter that now read Full.

"You were so busy fighting, you didn't know we were not even an inch away from a gas station..."

Starting up the car once again, Bakura stepped on the gas and Yami was thrown forward and screeched, "YOU COULD HAVE WAITED TILL I PUT MY BELT ON, YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh shutup, Pharaoh. If you don't knock this shit off, I'm throwing you out of the car and you're going to find your hikari on your own!"

"WE LOST HIM OVER AN HOUR AGO!" Yami yelled.

"Well, whose fault is that." The white haired yami replied, keeping his eyes on the road but speeding up once again.

"YOURS! If you weren't speeding so much, you wouldn't have lost your alcohol and wouldn't have to get more! And if you were half as smart as you think you are, YOU WOULD HAVE FILLED THE DAMN TANK BEFORE!"

Snarling, Bakura ran a red light causing many horns to honk at him and unbuckled his belt and reached into the back to grab the Pharaoh. Ryou screeched and took control of the car while Bakura and Yami began to fight in the back once again.

"Hey, Ryou," Malik said ignoring the fight next to him and jumped in the passenger seat, "I got a weird feeling they went this way. I might be wrong but it's just a feeling. Let's go this way."

Nodding, Ryou turned the car and ducked as objects from the back came flying upfront as the two spirits continued to fight. Turning a few corners, Ryou was shocked when Malik turned out to be right, for the black limo was right infront of them.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"And then I met Taichi and it was pretty fu-" Kega started but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir," The limo driver's voice was heard through the walkie-talkie within the limo, "It appears a car has been following us for a bit. We lost them for awhile but then they caught up…I do believe we're being followed."

Arching his eyebrow, Kega leaned forward and gazed at the back window, "Joey. Kaiba. Does that car look familiar to you?"

Glancing out the window where his friend was, Joey nodded, "Yea! Dats Bakura's car!"

Cursing under his breath, Kega grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke to the limo driver, "Pull over. I'm taking over the driving now."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

End of 10.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Escaping

Oh my god! I live! I live! Thank you SO MUCH for the comments and the emails requesting for this story to live on. I've been working on other things but I haven't forgotten this..even though it's been over two years so here I am! Because of your loyalty, I present to you chapter 11 of 'Pieces of Our Puzzle'! Enjoy!

WARNING: This fic contains YAOI. Seto/Joey, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, etc. Yugi once again, IS NOT going back to himself. He's staying the way he is.  
Tea bashing too. SERIOUS bashing in this one. Not much action in this one...it mostly focuses on Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik and probably Yami.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

"Yami is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to take him back after all the shit he put me through." Kega

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

Pieces of Our Puzzle  
Chapter 11: Escaping  
Everlasting Hikari

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

The limo came to a screeching halt, nearly destroying the thick tires as it stopped in an unknown area. Kega growled as he placed the walkie- talkie down and stood up from his seat.

"Yugi!" Arianna squeaked when she saw him push the window that separated the back and the driver aside, "What are you doing!?"

"Everyone put your seatbelts on and hold on to each other," Kega stated and climbed through and took the wheel as fast as he could, letting the driver sit in the passenger seat., "Bakura or one of them seems to be chasing us and I will not have this."

Grinning, Taichi reached over and placed his belt on, "He's right. Buckle up and grab onto something. If he's driving, this is going to be like a race against time."

Muttering something under her breath, Arianna sighed, "I should know this by now.." A click was heard and her belt was secured as was everyone else.

"I gotta feeling. Dis is gonna be one hell of a ride!" Joey laughed, snuggling up to Kaiba who look horrified at what was about to happen.

"Is everyone ready?" Kega asked, turning his head back to look at them. They all nodded, though not sure of what they had gotten themselves into. Kega turned to James, his driver, who gave a frightened nod but smiled, trusting that the leader of the band knew what he was doing.

Smiling, Kega slammed on the gas pedal and they were off once again. Behind them, Ryou's eyes widened when he saw the limo blast out of nowhere and fly down the street.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"You know," Malik said, ignoring the punching sounds going on in the back of the car and his yami's laughter as he watched as Ryou tried to keep up, "They're going a lot faster now...did something happen?"

"And this is for buying me cheap liquor!" Bakura's voice was heard followed by a punch.

Sweatdropping, Ryou tried to ignore the fact what was going on in the back as he tried to block out Marik's laughter and tried to focus on driving while Malik looked in the back with a huge sweatdrop.

"Oh yeah!?," Yami's voice was heard, "This is for losing Yugi because you needed the damn liquor, you drunk!"

"I am not a drunk, Cactus head! I know how to drink without going overboard!"

"I'm sure you do! That's why we had to clean up after you that night you went to that party!" Yami yelled, punching him in the gut.

Growling, Bakura kneeled another one in the Pharaoh's stomach, "IT WAS ONE TIME! This is for destroying my life 3000 years ago!"

"What the fuck, Bakura!? We're in the present time! You have to bring up the past now!? You frosted hair freak!"

"WHAT! MY HAIR IS NOT FROSTED! I'll have you know I use the best hair products!" The tomb robber yelled back.

"So uh," Malik interrupted, laughing slightly at Ryou's face, "What were they even fighting about in the beginning?"

Sighing, Ryou shook his head, "Who knows...but these tires are going to come off if we have to keep up at this speed.."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"God, what a bumpy ride!" Yeminshi yelled, "How is one supposed to read like this!?"

This earned a laugh from the group while Taichi rolled his eyes and muttered, "Book worm" under his breath which resulted in him getting slapped on the head.

"Hey," Joey said looking at Kega's grandfather, "Ya alright, gramps?"

The old man said nothing but his widened eyes and white knuckles showed how afraid he was before he let out a loud scream, making everyone in the back cringe.

"Are they still following us?" Kega yelled over the noise of his grandfather's screeching as he continued to speed through the town.

"Yeah..." Joey said, "Not only that but a cop is following them..."

Laughing, Kega slowed down a bit, "Then we have nothing to worry about. Hang on guys. I know exactly where to go."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Ryou," Malik said in fear as he saw the flashing lights, "We got company.."

"Oh no.." Ryou said and began to slow down and pulled over.

The punching sounds and arguing were still heard in the back but the laughter of the yami had stopped as he tried to pull the two apart, "Idiots! The police pulled us over for driving too fast! Act natural!" Marik yelled.

Bakura and Yami stopped their fighting and blinked for a bit. Yami's shirt was ripped in half and he had a bloody lip while Bakura's shirt was the same but ripped off and he had a black eye. Both of them growled as the officer approached the car.

"Good afternoon.." Ryou said in a squeaky voice.

"Son," The officer said removing his sun glasses, "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"No," Both Yami and Bakura said, "But do you know how fast it'll take you to reach darkness?"

The officer didn't get to utter another word as the next words out of Yami's mouth was the familiar..."MIND CRUSH!!"

The poor man was then sent to the Shadow Realm with Ryou's mouth dropping in horror as he watched the police man's notebook and sunglasses fall to the street.

"YAMI!!!" Ryou screeched in horror at what just happened.

"Good job, Pharaoh. Well done." Bakura grinned.

"Thanks, tomb robber." The Pharaoh said, wiping the blood from his lip.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura had to start up again, "You know, that doesn't excuse us from fighting!"

"Bring it on, tomb robber!"

"GUYS!!!" Ryou yelled, breaking up the fight once again and blinked confused when Marik got out of the car. That was, until he saw the yami pick up the sunglasses and try them on causing his hikari to crack up.

Shaking his head, Ryou continued, "We had contact with the limo but they seemed to have sped up so we tried to catch up but then we got caught. Honestly though guys, we should head home for now. The tires are about to-"

A squeaking sound was heard then the sound of air being released was heard as all four tires went flat, "...Nevermind."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Well," Seto said, "I believe we lost them..."

"Yes, Yugi!" His wife's voice filled the air, "That means you can slow down now!"

Grinning ear to ear, Kega nodded, "10 4 on that pretty lady. I'm already on it."

Placing his book down, Yeminshi raised an eyebrow when he heard snoring and pushed away a drooling and snoring Taichi with a disgusted look on his face.

Solomon heaved a sign of relief when the limo began to go at a normal pace again while Joey was still laughing and talking to his dragon about how awesome the ride was.

"Yugi," Yeminshi spoke, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the summer house I purchased, remember? We got plenty of body guards surrounding it and a high tech security system. Nothing can get past it."

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

Walking into the living room, Ryou sighed, "Does anyone want anything to eat..? After that hell of a ride I'd figured you all would be starving... It's been one long day.." The hikari frowned, thinking about when he finally got Bakura to agree to call Duke and the rest of them to pick them up and watched as Bakura's car was towed away.

"Sure," Malik stated, sitting on his yami's lap watching tv, "Who's cooking it?"

A loud bang was heard followed by smoke covering the whole entire room, "HIKARI! THIS CONTRAPTION TRIED TO EAT ME!!"

Sweatdropping, Ryou turned back to the group, "...Bakura.."

"Oh great," Marik said, "This should be interesting..." More screams were heard from the kitchen and Marik laughed, "I think you better go check on him...or the kitchen. Whichever one survives."

Shaking his head, Ryou turned his back towards them and walked back to the kitchen and was horrified when he saw Bakura had placed a can of soda in the stove, "BAKURA! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO COOK THAT!!"

Meanwhile upstairs, Yami was nursing his lip in the bathroom as he kept the door on a tight lock and ignored the fact Tea was pounding on the door, trying to get the Pharaoh to let her in.

Glancing in the mirror, Yami looked at himself, "I saw him and he looked at me with such hatred in his eyes. How am I going to fix this... The one person I love more than anything and he hates every bit of me...He can't even look at me and speak my name without such venom in his voice.."

"YAMMMII!" Tea yelled on the door, "Please, honey! Let me innn!"

Yami sighed and tried to block out her annoying voice and was surprised when it worked. He could no longer hear her screaming outside the door.

"Huh? That's odd..." He opened the door with caution and blinked when he didn't see her there...

Down in the kitchen, Tea was screaming as Malik and Marik carried her into the kitchen, "I got the main course right here!"

Coughing from the smoke and throwing away the melted soda can, Bakura gagged, "HELL NO! Do you know how many STDS she probably has!?"

"I do not!" Tea screeched when she was thrown on the floor, "I only have been with Yami and that's it!"

"I'm sure.." Bakura said, "What about the pizzaman?"

"Uh.."

"And the repair man?" Malik spoke up.

"Well.."

"How about the guy that came to fix the toilet?" Marik asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bakura yelled, "I remember why he came too. She apparently was fucking some guy in the bathroom, didn't want us to know and tried to shove him down the toilet! He drowned, we had to get a body bag, carry his out, dump him in the river, then we had to call up the plumber because he clogged up the toilet!"

Roaring in laughter, Marik added more, "Oh but remember the guy before that. She tried to stuff him in the freezer downstairs and apparently forgot about him and when Ryou went to get some icepops, he found more than that."

"That guy reminded me of the owner of the arcade down the street..." Ryou said.

"NO!", Tea yelled, "He wasn't THAT small!" She covered her mouth, realizing what she said as the group eyed her.

"Well now." Marik spoke up, "I do believe that you've been with more than Yami. I guess we can't throw you in there after all."

Waving his hand at the smoke that filled nearly the entire house, Malik spoke, "I think we should just order pizza.."

"Good idea!" Tea screeched, once again causing the group to look at her in disgust.

Sighing sadly, Yami walked down the stairs but never made it as he was jumped on by Tea. A growl was heard and Marik came up the steps and pulled her off of him. Before Tea was able to jump on the Pharaoh again, Marik threw honey at her, covering every bit of her hair.

"Tea! I hear the pizza guy is coming and he absolutely adores honey! QUICK!" Tea screamed as Marik picked her up and threw her outside, "GO GET HIM!"

A low buzzing sound was heard and then Tea's screams came into view as a bunch of bees began to attack her. Marik cracked up at the noise and then turned to everyone that was looking at him, "What?"

"Somebody should go outside and watch for the pizza. Just in case, Tea tries to jump the poor man…" Ryou said quietly

Sighing, Marik shook his head and began to walk out, "I'll do it...you should go try and cheer up Yami. Between seeing Yugi and then losing him and then Tea attacking him...he must either be horribly depressed or just sick to his stomach."

"Why don't we all go watch a movie?" Ryou suggested, "I mean Bakura has a ton.."

"Do they have sex in them?" Malik asked and was nearly knocked over when a gust of wind blew through the kitchen.

The blur stopped and Marik stood there with a certain look to him, "Did someone mention sex!?"

"Marik! You're supposed to be watching for the pizza!"

"Screw the pizza! Bring on the sex!" The yami yelled.

The sound of the doorbell was heard followed by a screech, Ryou sighed, "Pizza's here…"

Standing up from the couch, Malik walked over to the front door the next sound heard was Tea's screaming the pizzaman thanking Malik over and over again.

"Pharaoh," Bakura sighed and looked over at him, "Look. Don't think it's all hopeless. I mean, deep down inside, Yugi knows he's your hikari. He can't just give you up like that!"

Turning to face the tomb robber with dead eyes, Yami sighed, "Bakura. Did you hear the venom in his voice when he spoke to me? He can't even look at me without spitting in my face! He hates me! I lost him and I'm never getting him back! NEVER!!" Hot tears fell down his cheek and he began to punch the pillows of the couch roughly.

Frowning, Ryou walked over to him and rubbed his back gently, "It will be ok, Yami. Don't worry…."

Malik walked back in, eating a slice of pizza, "So? Is this a party or a soap opera? Bring on the sex!"

Ryou fell over at this while Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement, grinning widely.

"Bring it!"

Bakura popped a video in, ignoring Ryou's protest but was interrupted when Duke came into the room,

"Yami! You may want to hear this! I know where Yugi is going!"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX

"Dis place is awesome, Yug!" Joey grinned as they all sat down in the large living room.

"Thank you, Joey," Kega smirked, "I try." He leaned over and reached for Arianna's petite hand and softly touched her fingers.

"I have everything I ever wanted in life. Right here. Couldn't be any better."

Frowning bitterly, Kaiba looked up, "You know..Yami isn't going to stop trying to talk to you."

Rolling his eyes, Kega snarled, "Yami is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to take him back after all the shit he put me through. It's his fault this happened. Then again, life couldn't be better so perhaps I should be thanking him!"

Shaking his anger away, Kega stood up, "Come on guys! I'll give you a tour! To be honest, I have yet to see it myself." The lead singer laughed as he stood up, grabbing his wife's hand.

They were about to walk out of the large room when a burly bodyguard walked into the room, "Excuse me sir…you have a few visitors…"

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVXV

End 11.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Meetings

It's been four years since this fic was last updated but I did promise many of you through emails that I would continue it when I had the time. Well, that time has come so let's begin, shall we?

If I have to re upload this, I'm sorry but this site has changed drastically and I hate all the changes. They drive me nuts, especially when the spacing fucks up beyond belief.

**WARNING: This fic contains YAOI. Seto/Joey, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, etc. Yugi once again, IS NOT going back to himself. He's staying the way he is. I don't want to hear 'YUGI WOULD NEVER DO THAT' 'YUGI IS TOO OOC' Yes, Yugi IS OOC because he's, in a way, NOT YUGI. He is not changing back so anymore reviews asking for that, will be declined.**

**Tea bashing too. I'm not going to deal with people whining about how she's being treated like a piece of trash. She's annoying to me, so therefore, that's how she's labeled in this fanfiction.**

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

_Rolling his eyes, Kega snarled, "Yami is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to take him back after all the shit he put me through. It's his fault this happened. Then again, life couldn't be better so perhaps I should be thanking him!"_

_Shaking his anger away, Kega stood up, "Come on guys! I'll give you a tour! To be honest, I have yet to see it myself." The lead singer laughed as he stood up, grabbing his wife's hand._

_They were about to walk out of the large room when a burly bodyguard walked into the room, "Excuse me sir…you have a few visitors…."_

_T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T_

Pieces of Our Puzzle

Chapter 12: Meetings

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

Glancing up at the guard, Kega held in his chuckle, "I anticipated this would occur. Show them in, Carson."

The guard nodded and disappeared as the idol turned to the group, "You guys can continue the tour if you wish…or.." He grinned, "Feel free to stay for the show!"

No one moved as the guard walked back in with Yami, Ryou and Malik, their expressions covered in nothing but fear but the Pharaoh's eyes held determination.

Eyeing them for a moment, Kega focused his gaze on the man in the middle, "You really don't know when to give up, do you, _**Pharaoh**_?" He made sure to indicate the word 'Pharaoh' as frigid as possible.

"Yugi," Ryou was the first to speak, "Please listen to Yami. He really is sorry. We all are. Can't you let us just talk to you?"

Keeping his frozen tone, the idol retorted, "Is that not what you're doing right now?" He refused to back down against the people who damaged him so long ago, even though his insides were a spiraling wreck.

Not wanting to see the confrontation, Arianna excused herself and Grandpa and the two band members followed, Taichi before more dragged off, but Kaiba and Joey remained with their friend.

"My Light," Yami began, "I-"

Anger flashed through his dark eyes and Kega found himself clenching his teeth, "You have no permission to call me that. You lost that privilege years ago and it will remain that way. You will address me as Kega." His eyes landed on the two next to the Pharaoh, "The same goes for the two of you. I am not this 'light', this 'Yugi' to you anymore so I would suggest and appreciate you learn your place when speaking to me."

The air to show he wanted to speak was captured, tangling in his throat but Yami remained speechless, finding it complicated to even breathe as he took in that this man, this piercing man before them, was once his pure and kind light. The beating of his heart felt restrained, the cord he once had with Yugi was now wrapping around, strangling him to a point he was becoming paralyzed. Realization was crashing down upon him and he was gradually allowing it to absorb him. Finally, he found the courage in his heart and spoke.

"Yugi," He completely ignored the speech about how his light was now Kega and continued, "I apologize. But to me, you are still Yugi. You have to listen to me. I never wanted what happened years ago. That was never my intention to hurt you. That was the last matter I wanted to do, my light. I would never….You-"

Examining his nails for a speck of dirt, Kega curved his attention back to the Pharaoh, "Are you done? I could have sworn I'm experiencing a horrid case of déjà vu right now."

"Listen, Yugi," Malik cut in, "You need to get your pride out of your ass and realize you're still the scared little boy we knew so many years ago. If you weren't, you wouldn't be acting like you're all tough like this."

**Silence.**

Yami wanted to slap the other Egyptian for ruining their opening and knew by when he saw his light's shoulders shake, the situation was about to go from bad to worst.

"Get out," Kega seethed, his eyes hardening and his fists clenching, a nails digging into his flesh and forming crescent wounds.

"Yugi," Yami started, "He-"

**"I SAID GET OUT!"** The idol nearly roared, flames of rage devouring scarlet orbs.

At the sound of this, two guards came into the room and grabbed the three, dragging them out. Yami's pleas were heard for his light to understand but the idol refused to. Listening to the front doors open, he waited for them to slam closed before he turned to face Kaiba and Joey with a smile.

"Now, shall we continue that tour?"

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

A few days later, the Pharaoh was found sitting at Ryou's desk, a pen in his hand as he scribbled furiously on a sheet of paper under him. Sneaking over to the concentrated man, the white haired boy blinked at what he was writing, "Yami… Are you really…?"

Without pausing, Yami continued to write, "Yes, Ryou. I am. I refuse to walk away without letting Yugi see the truth. He may have thrown me, you and Malik out of his house a few days ago but it didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. If he accepts this invite, it'll just be him and I and then hopefully I'll be able to straighten this whole disaster out, once and for all."

"Yami," Ryou said with a pout, "This is literally suicide. You saw how he treated us, especially you! He mocked you, didn't give you a chance to explain anything and embarrassed you infront of everyone! Isn't that enough to stop?"

Gripping the pen in his hand tightly, the Pharaoh shook his head, "It should be, yes but…I…" His voice began to crack as he continued, "I can't just stop now, Ryou. I know I hurt him and I have to somehow make him see what he means to me. Even if he's going to throw me aside like I'm a piece of trash, I deserve this for how I treated him but I have to atleast try." He paused, feeling wetness dampen his cheek, "…I love him."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Ryou smiled softly, "I understand, Yami. I know somewhere in his heart, the real Yugi is. I know he still loves you, even if it's just a bit. It's still in him or he wouldn't be this cold to you."

Nodding, Yami finished the letter and sealed it, standing up from the wooden chair, "Would you please give this to your psycho lover and have him deliver this to one of the guards outside so they give it to Yugi? I don't think they want to see my face right now and they might be more afraid of him than any of us." Laughing at this, he handed the white haired British boy the envelope, "Just try to make sure he doesn't drag anyone into the Shadow Realm.."

The British boy shook his head, "No promises. I can try to beg him but if he gets angry, you know he's impossible to control but I'll make sure this gets to Yugi. Count on it!"

Grinning at the pep in the light's speech, the Pharaoh watched him nearly skip out the door and onto the porch where Bakura was. He saw the darker side of Ryou look at him for a few moments, an irritated look before he growled and took the letter from the bouncy light.

Walking away from the scene, Yami sighed, glancing out the window, "This is most likely my last chance to prove my love to you, my beautiful light."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

Facing the large window in his study, Kega sighed, removing a silver bang from his eyes. A heavy knock was heard, causing him to briefly leap before he turned the other way, "Come in."

A guard entered the room, in his hands was an envelope, "Sir. There-"

Groaning at seeing this, Kega pushed his hands away, "No. No more fan mail. How did this one get passed this time? Climbed the fence? Seduced the head guard? What excuse do we have this time."

"No, sir. A man with white hair and a large pendant on his ne-"

"Wait." The idol spoke, "You're saying the one who delivered this had white hair and a pendant on him? Was he tall?" Kega asked, watching the guard nod, "About this height." Again, another nod, "Did this so called pendant have a symbol of an eye on it?" And again, a nod.

His lips pressed tightly together to form a line before he snatched the letter from the surprised guard, "You may leave now. Thank you for bringing this to me."

Bowing, the man left the room, closing the door gently to leave the light in his own thoughts. Pacing back and forth, Kega's slender fingers clamped down upon the ivory envelope, debating if he should throw it into the lit fire to the side of him or actually open it.

The room became silent, the only sounds were the aggravating tick of the wide clock and the idol's thick breathing as he pondered his next action. Curious grew of the better and he found himself unfolding the letter to read what was written. Almost instantly, he recognized the cursive as his once protector.

"You don't give up, Pharaoh, do you." Hissing at this, he threw the paper into the flames, watching the ashes form within seconds. Yanking his coat from the rack, Kega rolled his eyes, "Let's just see what you have to say, shall we?"

Gripping the door knob, he sighed, "Even though it's been only two days since I've thrown you out, you still try." The door swung open and he stepped out into the spacious hall, "I do admire your determination though."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

Staring down at the frothy drink before him, Yami stirred his coffee, an expression torn between grief, confusion and anxiety, painted upon his tanned face. His crimson eyes adjusted to the scene before him, taking in all the people around him as his ears listened to their cheerful laughter and conversations. Sighing, he felt an urge of depression slice through him but it was halted when he felt a familiar presence close by and the gentle ting of the bell attached to the door as it was pulled open, was heard.

The popular idol walked in, his identity was concealed in a thick coat, the hood over his face to prevent any screeching mobs from attacking him. A smile twitched on the Pharaoh's lips at the sight but dissipated when he saw the annoyance plastered to his light's face.

Sitting down in a seat from across him, Kega's facial expression didn't falter as he stared at the man who was once his protector with his frigid eyes. "I thought you would be smart enough to have this in a location where there weren't so many people but I guess I shouldn't have expected such from you."

Ignoring the insult, Yami cleared his throat before speaking, leisurely angling his eyes with the man before him, "Thank you for accepting my invite. Atleast I can try to somehow get you to understand where I'm coming from."

A deep laugh filled the air at the statement and Kega fought the motive to roll his eyes, "What makes you think I accepted your invite to forgive you? I merely came to amuse myself by your meager apology. That is, if you have more to say to me besides what you stated…no, pleaded, when you barged into my headquarters."

Closing his eyes to stop the emotions from swirling into his voice, Yami clenched his fist before opening his crimson orbs, "I didn't barge in there, Yugi." He frowned, but was interrupted when Kega placed a slim digit in the air, "What?"

"You will refer to me as Kega, _**Pharaoh**_." He spat out the last part of his sentence, the venom clearly evident in his tone, "Only my close friends and my family may call me my past identity. You are in neither of the two categories."

Sighing, the crimson eyed man resisted the urge to glare at the changing light before him, "Fine, Kega." He emphasized the name, having a difficult time of rolling it off his tongue, "Everytime I try to talk to you about what really occurred before you disappeared so many years ago, you never let me finish! This is why I called you here alone so I could atleast try to get you to understand without your adoring fans, bodyguards or Joey or any of them around. Now, will you please for the sake of Ra, just let me explain what really happened and know that everything I say is the truth? You were my light, Yu-…Kega. You should know I'd never hurt you if it wasn't in regard to trying to protect you…so, please?"

The younger of the two stared up at the Pharaoh, his calculating eyes proceeding to merge with his sharp tongue and utter a bunch of frozen words but he found himself hesitating, "You have _five _minutes. Commence."

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T..T.T.

Okay so it's short but it's an update, right? I have to get my mind back onto this story and then I'll be able to focus better. I would love to go back and take down some of the chapters and redo them but it's always nice to see how one's writing was awhile back. I hope you enjoyed and I do apologize for the longest hiatus I've ever taken from writing. If this is a mess, I really tried to work with these horrible changes and everytime I tried to space it out more, it would come back together -_-.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Next Time

I do read all the messages I receive, don't think I don't. I might not reply but I read every single one.

**-Boys love. I don't think I need to say what this means. **

**-Serious character bashing. I cannot stand Tea but that's been completely obvious throughout the story already.**

**-Yugi is _OOC_. Simply because he's not the same Yugi we all know and love. As one of my wonderful reviewers mentioned awhile back, he's different but at the same time, you can see traces of him. Please do not comment on how you want him back to the way he is because I will not be changing that.**

**-There has been a heavy debate on who Yugi will end up with and that's why this story is still filed under just him and not him and Yami, etc, etc. I was surprised to see many die hard YY/Y fans saying they wanted Yugi to stay with the character because she wasn't one of the whiny/yet perfect Mary Sues and I thank you for saying that. That touched me a lot. Who will he end up with? We just have to wait and see now won't we? **

Again, I apologize if the story's format is all over, if paragraphs stick together or something is off. If you notice any of this, please send me a message. I submit the chapter and then I have to disappear back into life and rarely I'll check to see if my story is lined up right. The formatting of submitted documents on this site has changed for the worse. In short, I absolutely hate it. I'm probably going to go back one day and fix all the chapters since they're either horribly spaced out or there's no dividers to separate the author's notes and different scenes.

Possibly in the mists of this one, I will be writing another Runaway fanfic (as you can tell, I love when a character runs off and shifts themselves into the person they want to become after fighting with their loved one), but it will be under the anime Junjo Romanticia. I would like to start it (not publish it here, start it) hopefully within the next month but it all depends on the time I have.

Enough babbling. I now present to you "The Pieces of the Puzzle" (name was changed), Chapter 13.

I…..I

"_That's your excuse? This is the reason you pushed me away and treated me as if I was nothing? You dragged me out here to tell me that? You really are pathetic, aren't you? To think I had my hopes on something a bit more meaningful."_

I…..I

The Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 13: Next Time

I…..I

"Yug went ta go see da pharaoh?" Joey asked, his puppy dog eyes wavering in disbelief as he stared over at his blue eyed lover, "Why would he do dat? I mean…he's gotta good reason, right?"

Kaiba sighed, his eyes drifting from one of the French paintings to the next that adorned the walls of the parlor in the band's large mansion and scoffed at the revolting taste Yugi had in art. Stuffing a hand in his coat pocket, he peered back towards his puppy with furrowed eyebrows, his expression twisting into one of thoughtfulness and irritated bewilderment, "The Pharaoh wrote him a message and I believe it was about meeting up and talking."

"And he went?" Joey nearly screeched, "Why? Afta all dat Yami put him thru? It's gotta be sum kinda trick!"

A slight laugh made the two of them glance up from their conversation and they peered over towards the antsy form of Arianna, her eyes down casted but a tiny smile was gracing her lips, "He still loves him." She whispered, not realizing her husband's two past friends were staring at her peculiarly. When she did acknowledge such, a fuchsia hue bathed her cheeks and she giggled nervously, trying to piece together her thoughts, "I know he does."

Kaiba was intrigued by this response and lifted a dark eyebrow, his cerulean eyes quickly scanning Joey's shocked chocolate ones and then back towards the one woman who was Yugi Mu—Kega Yakusoku's wife, "Has he ever said anything to you? I mean," The billionaire paused as if to ponder on his next set of words and continued to keep his eyebrow raised, "He doesn't seem he does with how he's been acting and treating him."

"Not exactly," She smiled softly, "I have urged him many times before to try to talk to him but he refused and always told me he'll never love anyone more than me but…" She paused to giggle, her multicolor eyes reflecting amusement, "I'm the only woman he's ever loved so much. Yami is the only man so in a way, it's between the two of us. He denies it so much and it's very hard to tell on the surface but if you really get him to open up, you can see he still has feelings for him."

The two men shifted to becoming wordless at this response, their eyes battling one another and their silence threatening the other to dare to speak but no words seemed to form. After a few moments, Joey cleared his throat and decided to be the one to voice the next set of questions, "Would ya…" He began and nervously cleared his throat once more, feeling the caress of his dragon's velvet fingertips against the top of his hand and continued, "I mean, would it hurt ya if he eva went back ta Yami?"

"Of course," the brunette replied, the same gingerly smile still upon her delicate face, "To some point but I would want him to be happy. His happiness is all that matters to me."

Joey stared at her with a mix of shock and a tint of happiness but both were masked by the trembling emotion of utter awe at how someone would allow their loved one to find happiness with another, no matter how much it could damage their own heart. Least to say, he admired the woman's courage and her ability to place her own feelings aside for the sake and happiness of the other, he could never do that with his dragon, absolutely refused to share him with anyone, "Ya pretty selfishness ta say such…"

"Nothing is better than having the one you love happy. No matter how much it hurts." Arianna softly replied, the smile now beginning to waver on her lips and forming a meager frown. Turning to face the large window and observe the leaves of the hefty trees rustling in the warm summer breeze, she sighed, closing her eyes and pressing her face against the cool glass,

'_Please make the right choice, Yugi. Know that I'll support you with whatever choice that is…but I…'_

I…..I

The silence between the two was aggravating the young idol, teetering between his ever flourishing short temper and the swelling need to grab the older man across from him and shake him violently. However, he coolly pushed aside the gaining rage and settled for narrowing his eyes, his deep voice shifting to a frosty tone, "For someone who I just gave five minutes to talk about years' worth of "misunderstandings", you're sure taking a damn long time."

"I'm getting to it." The ex-pharaoh replied as calmly as possible, completely unaware he had been trying to gather his thoughts perfectly and was wasting the time he had been placed upon, "Geez, what happened to you? You were never this impatient in all the time I've known you."

"That person that you once knew grew up." The idol snorted, lifting a hand to examine his nails to show he wasn't entertained by the situation at all, "He changed because his once guardian treated him lower than a piece of trash."

Sighing, Yami reeled his mind to relax and constantly repeated to himself he had to have patience with the one before him. Because, in some twisted and cruel punishment the gods had stowed upon him, this man was no longer his gentle and adorable light. No, this was no longer Yugi Mutou but the fiery and calculating Kega Yakusoku and Yami was anywhere but in good graces with him, "I was about to explain that but if you keep being pushy, how am I supposed to?"

"Two minutes."

"Oi, give me a break here!" He lightly growled under his breath but wouldn't dare to let his light notice such, "I'm trying to tell you how I feel and everything that went on and you're barely giving me any time!"

Lowering his hand, the idol placed it back down against the cool surface of the table and once more narrowed his eyes, "Fine. I won't time you but hurry the hell up. Do you have any idea how exposed I am in a place like this? No, why would you? You obviously poorly planned this when you set it up."

"Yug—"

"Kega."

Yami resisted the urge to roll his scarlet eyes and prepared himself to finally speak the story that had been festering in his empty heart for so long, too long, and pressed his hands firmly against the edge of the table to calm his unrelenting nerves, "Whoever. Look I—" He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to focus on an image of the once bright and happy Yugi who he had an undying love for and not the stranger in front of him, "Years back…I began to feel strangely towards you. At first I didn't know what it was but then I realized I was slowly beginning to love you. I thought that maybe it was a partnership, brothers in a way but then to my horror it began to turn into something that was beyond that. I realized I was beginning to fall in love with you but how could I tell you that? You always looked up to me as an older sibling and the thought of losing you if you didn't return my feelings… I couldn't bear that."

"That's your excuse?" The idol hissed out, refusing to let the pain that was tumbling through his once frozen heart surface through his hardened eyes, "This is the reason you pushed me away and treated me as if I was nothing? You dragged me out here to tell me that? You really are pathetic, aren't you? To think I had my hopes on something a bit more meaningful."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami snapped, feeling his patience with his light's forceful attitude slowly dissipating, "How is it a pathetic excuse? I didn't want to risk losing you by telling you!"

Slamming his fist against the table and ignoring the sudden stares around them, Kega hissed lowly and narrowed his icy eyes towards the other man till they were twin pools of crimson slits, "Did you ever think just maybe, _**maybe**_, I could have felt the same? Did you ever once think about it? Risk losing me? By taking the actions you did, you practically forced me to run away!"

"I didn't think you would do that!" Yami defensively argued and pushed back in his chair a bit to avoid the idol's piercing angry gaze, "Okay, fine. I wasn't thinking, alright?" He sighed, attempting to calm the pulsing of his heart rate and the nerves jumbling in his stomach, "But it was my only option at the time! I didn't think you would actually get up and run away…"

A scoff was heard before the idol lowered his gaze and unclenched his now irritated fist and leaned back heavily in the plastic chair, "So for the risk of losing me, you slept with some slut who I once thought of as a friend and then became completely cold towards me to a point I thought you hated me? Right, Pharaoh. That was a real smooth move. That has to be one of the stupidest courses of action if I've ever seen one."

"What else do you want me to say? That's the truth, Yu—…whoever..." He bluntly ignored the glare the younger man was giving him and resumed his heartfelt explanation, "Every day I had to wrestle with my feelings for you. Do you know how hard it was for me to bump into you every morning when you had just woken up with that messy hair and sleepy, adorable face of yours and not want to push you against the nearest wall and kiss you senselessly?"

Despite the anger that was radiating through his eyes, the idol remained motionless, refusing to allow his past love interest's confession inconvenience his pride but nearly growled when he felt the temperature of his body accelerate and cursed under his breath when heat penetrated his pale cheeks. _'Oh fuck no. Am I blushing? This idiot better not notice anything. Get it together, Yugi. Remember. This is the man who practically threw you away. Relax, just relax…'_

The crimson eyed man must have recognized the combat his once light was engaged in and cleared his throat, his hand stirring the drink that had started to grow cold, "Do you understand now? I think I've explained everything the best I can. I now understand that my actions were foolish and that's why I face you like this today but I really, back then, had no idea what else to do!" He pleaded, abandoning all thought and warnings and reached for his light's free hand, clasping his slender, tanned fingers around it, "Please, Yugi. You need to know that I do really love you. I have for so long and never once have I stopped. Anything I've done with Tea, was merely a distraction. I tried so hard to fight off what I was feeling for you but it only became stronger. You have to believe me."

His lips twitched and the urge to rip his hand from the other man's was overwhelming but somewhere inside the depths of his injured heart, the idol couldn't deny that he did indeed have feelings —some sort of feelings, for this man in front of him and sighed, his fingers wiggling almost violently against the ex-pharaoh's hand and curved to dig his nails into the wooden table under him, "Yami," He replied, the sudden name change causing the crimson eyes from across him to widen in surprise, "I—"

However before he could finish his sentence, a scream came from a few feet away and Kega's eyes widened when he saw a group of girls rushing towards their table, "It is! It's the leader of Okuru Yume! I knew it was him! I have to get his autograph!"

"Damn it all," Kega hissed, springing from his chair and pulling his hood down as low as it could go, fleeing from the coffee shop and out into the warm summer air, "I should have known I wasn't going to be safe here!" He paused to turn around when he heard a gruff voice and noticed one of his guards had appeared, holding back the crowd from trying to claw at him.

Sighing of relief, he froze once again when his ears registered his past name being called and saw the former pharaoh staring at him with devastated crimson eyes,_ 'Bastard. You're not getting through to me this quickly. I almost gave in back there but I won't let him knock down the walls I took forever to build! But…_'

A string of sighs passed through his lips and he kept his eyes checked for any excited fans that could tackle him out of nowhere before he raised his scarlet eyes towards Yami, "When the situation isn't so chaotic," he began loud enough so the latter could understand him, "And I'm not being chased down by rabid fan girls, then we will meet again and talk." He paused when he saw the hope filling the eyes before him and shuddered in disgust and some unknown feeling he couldn't quite place, "And next time, you moron, pick a better place. "

With those being his last words, the idol fled as he heard more screams closing in on him from another direction and knew the guard wouldn't be able to keep the fans at bay any longer. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Kega faced another of his guards and saw a car waiting for him, the chauffeur holding open the back door,_ 'Next time, huh? Why should I even allow such?'_

Shrugging, he followed the other guard towards the black car and climbed into the back seat, his cold and calculating eyes studying the form of his once love interest and allowed a low chuckle to slide through his smooth lips, _'Heh. Next time…' _Leaning back against the cool leather seat, Kega sighed, his eyes sliding closed and his lips parted for another sigh,_ 'Right now I just want to see the only person who means everything to me. Her face is what will take away these confusing emotions right now. Just one look in her eyes and all this confusion I'm feeling from that conversation with Yami will disappear.' _

Once the car was out of sight, Yami smiled, a rare smile, one he hadn't smiled in the years since Yugi had disappeared from his life. Placing his hand against his heart, he allowed his warm fingertips to reach up and caress the chain that was under his shirt that once held the ancient puzzle, _'I couldn't get him to open up fully but at least we're getting somewhere. I know you're still in there, Yugi. Under all that hurt and pride, I know my once light is still in there…'_

'_And next time…I'll make you realize this.'_

_**Next time…**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Reflections

Yipes. Jumping back into this fandom after being in another for so long was quite the trip. I cannot even count how many messages I received on when this would be updated, so here you go. Happy New Years, guys :D

I'm still debating if I want to take down chapters one-twelve and redo them, I just don't know if I have the time right now.

XXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXX

"If I had known he would turn my life this upside down, I would have never cared if he became my friend or not when I was younger."- Kega Yakusoku

XXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX. XXXXXXX. XXXXXXXXX

**The Pieces of the Puzzle**

**Chapter 14: Reflections**

The scintillating flames within the marbled fire place; elegantly bathed the sculpted figure slouched before them. How long had he been sitting in the same, disheveled position? Blankly staring into the fire? Many times throughout the whole evening, Arianna and Joey had wordlessly tipped toed into the area and checked on his status, but he had refused to budge. When he had returned from his meeting with the ex-Pharaoh, Kega was battling a strain of emotions, far too many for him to tolerate at the exact moment. Just who the hell gave the all high and mighty pharaoh to confess his feelings after so much time, so much pain? So much damn bewilderment?! This declaration of love had come late, far too late, and the idol wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

A light scribbling to the side of him, resulted in a slight halt of his thoughts, and he furiously glanced over toward the source. "Do you have to do that now?" he snapped, causing the worker to pause in their writing and grace him with a perplexed yet jittery expression. Peering over at the letter the man was scripting against, Kega sighed and leaned back into his chair, "I'm sorry about that. I'm just a bit frazzled right now. Please, go back to responding to the fans."

Ah, damnit. Was the meeting with Yami really inducing so much consternation? After countless years of torturous pain, he had finally been able to move on, finally been able to start refreshingly new in life with someone who loved him in return. Yet, the ex-pharaoh had emotionally stirred him in more ways than he could ever imagine; had established a direct pathway to the channel of his heart like no other. And by god, did he despise it.

_'It doesn't matter anymore'_, he reassured himself, cramming any of those lingering frustrations of the past that were trying to vitalize themselves into a barren trench. _'It's over and that's it. Why the hell should I care if he finally confessed he loves me, and the reason he acted the way he did, was he was afraid? Bullshit! He should have thought about my own feelings before selfishly acting the way he did!' _His steel-toed boot contacted with the side of one of the end tables and with the harsh impact, sent a few pieces of wood soaring through the air and crashing into the wall. The abrupt racket startled the others out in the living area, and within seconds, his wife, Joey and Taichi had fled into the room.

"Yug!" the blond exclaimed, rushing to the idol's side when he noticed the chunks of wood scattered all about. "Are ya alrite dere, bud? We herd a loud bang!" His chocolate eyes shifted over to the alarmed glance of Arianna and the perplexed one of Taichi, before returning back to his friend staring blankly ahead of him, "Yug?"

Damn it all. His limitation had finally been traversed. The blockade he had so punctiliously constructed was beginning to deteriorate right before his eyes. Emotions he had sufficiently concealed for countless years, were involuntarily leaking right through the gaps. "I'm fine," Kega replied, his voice surprisingly fixed for all the turmoil he was currently experiencing, "I just accidentally knocked into the table." he lightly chuckled, hoping he had somehow fooled them with such a wavering pretense, but he knew Arianna was far from convinced. She was well aware of how he could shift into these uncontrollable fits, and this one was no exception. "Could…" he began with a slight sigh, knowing if he didn't expel this built up soon, he would only convert into a more fragile state. "Could you all leave for a second? I need to speak with Arianna alone."

Joey's eyes amplified, a bit wounded that his long time buddy was asking for his leave, but hesitantly nodded and retreated through the door with a puzzled Taichi. The worker then rose from his position, bowed his head and then he too was gone, shutting the study door with a soft click. With her multicolored eyes trembling, Arianna's watched the array of sentiments flash through her husband's eyes. Something was wrong; she knew that the second he returned from the meeting with the ex-Pharaoh.

"Why…" the idol suddenly whispered, his eyes circling her pale face and his voice beginning to stagger, "Why does he have to do this to me! For so many fucking years, I lived in pain. The shame of watching him date that sl-…Tea… and the horrible feeling of rejection when I was so in love with him, and I thought he didn't feel the same. Why, why now?! Why does he have to do this when everything I have is perfect?! TELL ME WHY!" He then collapsed to his knees, the leather pants briefly squeaking from rubbing against the polished floor, and a few tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

Kneeling before him, Arianna brushed at the bangs that had relocated themselves over his eyes, and then gradually cupped his chin, "Yugi," she began in her gentle tone, the one that he had fallen so deeply in love with, "Tell me. Tell me what happened with your meeting with Atemu…"

"I don't know," he groaned, his nose burying itself against the warmth of her neck and his trembling arms wrapping around the petite form. If anyone happened to ever catch him in such an inferior stance, he would be mortified. His reputation as the fiery band leader would be demolished, his career would be through. No one was allowed to see him this way; no one but her. "I just… he went on about how he's always been in love with me. He was afraid of how I would react, so he dated Tea and made it seem like he was attracted to her." He paused to shudder at the upcoming words, the ones that had been pestering him ever since Yami confessed. "… He faked the attraction to a point he would constantly be having sex with her. I don't understand that at all."

Her fingers soothed against his back and upper shoulders before trailing through his messy locks of silver, navy blue and black, "Is that all he said?" she frowned, realizing a slight wetness had dripped onto her shoulder and his form was violently quivering now, "Did he really just say that?"

"He wanted to fix everything," Kega muttered, breathing in her ataractic scent and pulling away just slightly as to obtain an unambiguous speaking pattern, "He seems to think just because he told me how he really feels, that I can just drop everything and welcome him with open arms." he paused to laugh, rather sarcastically, "He's such a dumbfuck if he thinks that's what's happening."

Gingerly smiling, his wife playfully tsked at his use of profanity before resuming to comb through his velvety strands, "What did you say in response?" she prodded cautiously, not for certain if asking him such a question at the precise moment, was the correct way to go about the fragile situation. When she felt him exhale deeply and then lift his head, she waited until his reddened eyes were facing her once again.

"I told him, that next time I saw him we would speak about this," he sighed, his crestfallen expression morphing into a scowl, "Next time, hah! I don't want to see him anymore!" Arianna blinked as he completely alternated moods as though the first few minutes never even happened, "Never. He never should have found me. Hell, I don't know how he did! I could have kept my fucking mouth shut," he paused when she cringed at his repugnant dialect, "Sorry. I could have kept my mouth shut and never said anything at the concert, but my god, the blood in me was boiling. I had to do something, some sort of revenge to not only him, but the others who neglected me as well! If I didn't, I would have never forgiven myself for dismissing such a grand opportunity."

Of course. It was just like him to want to be as spiteful as possible; the Yugi that had twisted into the famous Kega that was. "Well, that hasn't changed in you," she flatly replied, her eyes playfully rolling when he weakly grinned at her answer, "I understand, but maybe he came for a reason. He never knew you would be here, but maybe, just maybe, destiny is trying to tell you some-"

"Oh bullshit, Arianna!" he bellowed, startling her to a point she inched a step backwards, "Don't get me started on that shit. I had to deal with that for years when I first completed his stupid puzzle!" he glanced over to see she had recoiled from his presence and sighed, reaching a hand out to call her back, "If I had known he would turn my life this upside down, I would have never cared if he became my friend or not when I was younger."

She frowned, directly starting into his eyes which had once more hardened to their usual masquerade. "I doubt that's true. You're just saying that out of anger and you know it." She watched him flinch at the last of her wording and sighed, brushing her fingertips against his moist cheek, "Yugi, if you ignore this, it's not going to go away. You're going to have to do something."

"What am I supposed to do?" he grumbled, retreating from her embrace and dropping back down into his chair by the fireplace, "I mean, I just saw him today and everything was already a wreck. Why the hell would I want to see him again?"

Clasping her hands together, she walked over to where he was slumped in the chair and faintly smiled. "I didn't mean to face him that quick, silly," she teased, hoping it would somehow ease his mood as it always did. To her pleasure, it did as he chuckled in response, nudging his head for her to continue, "All I'm saying is, he's obviously not going to leave you alone. Eventually you'll have to face him, but you can choose when you want to. For now, why don't you just relax, plan more songs, relax with your friends who came here to see you!"

"You're right," he grinned, leaning forward to pull her into his lap and ignoring her surprised squeal, "And, you never know. I might be able to use this little mishap for inspiration; for a new song."

"Take all the time you need," she smiled, frowning when she heard a slight disturbance just outside the door, "Now come on, I think we need to hurry up out there before Joey consumes the entire food supply! You had to see how much he ate when you weren't here!"

XXXXXXXXX

Time heals everything, what a fucking preposterous saying!

Two months. It had been two months since he had last spoken to or beheld any trace of his light. He knew Yugi was still in Japan; since Grandpa Mutou was always discussing plans for the weekend with him on the phone, but how did that solve anything? It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled to know the man was in a reachable area, hell; it made everything just a bit easier. Just, if he didn't want to accommodate some time for the ex-Pharaoh, this did nothing to ease his nerves. The thought alone sickened Atemu. He just couldn't endure that. Somehow, he would convince Yugi that he would never, never even wanted to, intentionally cause him any pain. There had to be some way.

"How long has it been since I've been out here?" he sighed, walking under the street lamp's glare. Every night since his parting with the great Kega, the ex-Pharaoh would roam the streets in search of him. He had no idea the exact location of where his light was at the time, but still, he had no intention of ever just sitting back and allowing destiny to fix everything. Destiny had done enough; it had brought them together, given them a wonderful bond, and he had been the one to destroy it. Him. Everything was all his own stupid doing. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this…"

He paused when headlights blinded his view and he peered through the dim light to see a vehicle pulling over. The buckling of a door handle was heard before it soundlessly swung open, and then a few sets of footsteps were heard. Yami watched as a man decked out in an all dark attire, stepped into a more illuminated area, his face mostly concealed by thick sunglasses. Why was this guy wearing sunglasses when the sun had long disappeared and night had fallen?

"Atemu Mutou?" he questioned, his stoic expression studying the ex-Pharaoh and impatiently awaiting a response. When Yami just wordlessly stared at him, the man sighed in frustration, "Are you Atemu Mutou or not?"

"Who the hell are you?" he questioned, his voice tinted with anger. Here he was walking through an unknown town and this guy before him happened to know his name? There had to be some explanation, unless… His eyes widened when the street light illuminated the car and he realized it was a limo that could put one of Kaiba's to shame.

Not sure why, Atemu nodded, confirming he was the one in questioning. A slight sigh of relief passed through the man's lips and he removed his sunglasses, pocketing them in his breast pocket, "Your presence has been requested by Mr. Yakusoku ," he paused, gesturing over to where two other men stood by the opened limousine door, "If you would come with us…"

XXXXXXXXX

Hmm.


End file.
